The Ghost Of Estel
by DaeTarien
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir remember a certain disasterous event which affected their whole family. Great story to tell 3 rather annoying elflings. REVISED CHAPTER 13 AND 14!
1. Just The Beginning

The Ghost Of Estel

**Summary: Elladan and Elrohir are busy setting up The Last Homely House for Christmas, and do NOT want to be bothered by one of Elrond's friend's elflings, so they entertain them to a story, which, knowing the twins turn out to be embarassing and a recipe for disaster before anything has begun. Set before FOTR.**

**Disclaimer: Grrrr... I have to hate these things above everything else! According to this big wad of paper saying 'nope, can't have them', I'm guessing that the characters Tolkien made up aren't mine... (sniffles). But, Rúnya, Táridur and Kirwen are all mine! (huggles my creations) **

**A/N: Please no flaming, Me and my lil' elves, bless them are wearing flame resistant clothes, and anyways, these clothes are dry clean only, and i don't think you really want annoyed Elves after you. I mean look what Legolas done when someone took his shampoo... (points to a mess on the floor and shakes head) That Elf is barmy...not right in the head... Anyways, this is my first fic, and i'll try to make it as good as others, but my english sucks! Oh yeah, and my elvish isn't all that good either, so don't yell at me if i get things wrong, i am partial to laud noises... Anything else? I dont think so... Okay then! On with the story!**

**The Ghost Of Estel**

_Cold, all he felt was a disturbing chill escalate his spine. A shiver wracked his system as he rubbed his hands together to try to stay warm. 'Why is it so cold?'. _Elrohir put down the pine cones he was arranging on the tree and looked around. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his breeches, he went in search of the mysterious draft. It was a nuisance to say the least. _'Speaking of nuisances where was Elladan?'. _

Whipping his head around and shuffling his feet across the hall floor Elrohir reluctantly went of in search of his gwandur. It took him just three seconds to find him. Just three. Oh, and he found the chill there too. 'Ro didn't like what he found.

Elrohir mentally slapped himself. '_I ended up with this to decorate with? I'd prefer to have Erestor. At least he does something!'_. Sighing to himself, Elrohir shuffled forward and stood behind Elladan just watching him. The said person was hanging out the window, watching the snowflakes fall from the Heavens, trying to catch them on his tongue, and when he missed, produced a string of curses, that would have made the Dark Lord blush. Suddenly, his brother jumped, shook his head whilst staring into the sky. Even more perplexed Elrohir, just silently watched his twin.

After about five minutes, Elrhoir was becoming, very _very _bored. _'Elladan isn't all that interesting really... Hang on a minute, i sould be enjoying myself! I'm the one doing all the hard work here!' _Grinning, Elrohir stepped next to Elladan and nudged him over and leaned his elbows on the window sill. "What you doing?"

Giving a gasp of suprise Elladan jumped off the floor and spun around, glaring defiantly as his somewhat too relaxed brother. "What am I doing? I _was _on look out, before you gave me a heart attack! Aren't you supposed to be decorating?"

Elrohir shook his head and turned to look at his brother. "Actually" he paused and leaned out of the window to pull the shutters closed. "Actually, _you _are supposed to be decorating also remember... you are the one who wanted to get this hall done before Kirwen and her brothers arrive, right?"

"Oh Valar! I forgot!" Elladan looked rather pale, Elrohir decided. '_I don't blame him either, after the last visit, Elladan always has seemed to be just that little less...colourful' _Taking Elladan by the arm and leading him back into the Hall of Fire, Elrohir shoved a pile of holly wreaths into Elladans arms and pushed him into the direction of a blank wall at the far end of the hall.

Resisting the urge to wince and rub his sore arms, where the holly had embedded itself in his skin, Elladan rose up to his full height, squared his shoulders and strode off with a firm 'humpf'. Elrohir sighed and rolled his eyes, Elladan was always reluctant to decorate the halls, but when it came to cooking the cookies, Elladan was the first one to volunteer. Elrohir pondered over the thought why his brother's name loosly meant 'Elf-Man' _'Pft! Elf-man indeed.' _

Turning back around to see how was Elladan was getting on, he smiled and returned back to his tree. _'Now, where was... wait a minute'. _Turning back around and staring at the back his brother's head, Elrohir gasped and his eyebrows rose into his brow. Though, not after long, the gasp turned into a fit a giggles. Elrohir tried to hid them but failed...miserably.

Elladan was feeling sour, very sour, he just didn't want to do this right now. He'd prefer to be off in the snow throwing snowballs at unsuspecting passer-bys or sitting in the tree tops and feeling his hair whipping about his face. But oh no, he couldn't do that he had more important things to attend to - he had to _decorate. _All thanks to Elrohir that was. A smile tugged the edges of Elladan's lips as he began to think about the possible pay-backs Elrohir was looking for. _'what about turning him festive... 'Ro would look good as a walking tree...' _Elladan calmed down somewhat, until he heard Elrophir laughing.

"For Eru's Sake Elrohir! What is it now?" Elladan yelled, spinning around and glaring at his brother.

Elrohir visibly jumped and stopped giggling, and Elladan smirked a little, but still corssed his arms and yelled a little more forcibly. "Well?"

Grimincing Elrohir noticed the uncanny Lord Elrond Elladan pulled off. Though when Elrohir caught the white smudge he spotted earlier dripping slowly down the side Elladan's hair, he was giggling even more uncontrollably. Elladan watched his brother with full disdain as Elrohir turned a nice sahde of blue and collpased to the floor clutching his sides, no longer giggling but hiccuping. Elladan narrowed his eyes as Elrohir even began to cry with laughter. "ELROHIR! WHAT IS IT?"

Elrohir noticed that his twin had turned bright red, and through past experiences reaslised that 'Dan's wrath wasn't really what he wanted. So, slowly composing himself, Elrohir steadied his breath and pulled himself off the floor. Still clutching his sides and giggling every so often, he explained with the best thing he could come up with - through bursts of laughter "Oh...nothing...I was...just...thinking..about something". Elladan wasn't convinced, he could see a familiar looking twinkle in his brother's eye, the same twinkle when he was up to something. Not being botherd to ask, Elladan growled and set off back to work.

Closing his eyes and silently laughing, elrohir also got back to work _Òh, how naive you are brother dear.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After three hours, two bedraggled elves stood, next to each other admiring their work - a tree, which was still rather blank, and a wall... just a wall. Through the last three hours, they had managed to argue for 20 mintues at a time, and managed to annoy each other 6 times. Nothing was going to get done at this rate.

Elladan groaned, this wasn't working! _'we're not even half way done yet!'. _He groaned with frustration, a little louder this time as he took in the state he was in. His tunic had little holes pierced into it and in some parts a few holly leaves stuck out. Down the front of him there was a bright red smear, where the berry juices had got him. His outer tunic was tied about his waist and his boots, where, well somewhere in the room. He glanced quickly over to his twin and grinned. He didn't have to carry out his plan, his borther already looked like a tree, pine cones were wedged in his belt, fern leaves were arranged in his hair and the few pieces of bark were lodged behind his ear - how on earth he had done that, he didn't know.

This was too much hard work, he found it hard enough getitng up at sunrise just to train. Trying to climb up pillars of the hall and wrap holly trails around it, and then climb up another and do the same, and then fix the one you had a done half an hour ago for the third time becuase it kept falling down, was just too tiring. He needed to sleep. Elladan yawned, stretched an wearily closed his eyes. He slumped backwards into a chair, swung his legs over the arma nd fell into an exhausted sleep in no time at all.

Elrohir smiled after he had heard a soft 'thump' form behind him. he had actually given Elladan the hardest job. It was just amusing watching him fail. He could remember just an hour ago, Elladan had thrown a temper tantrum, jumped up and down on the holly repeatedly, kicked it half way across the room, put his hands on his hips and smiled to himself. Elladan was never patient.

Elrohir turned to his bother and felt like sleeping himself _'its only for a little while'. _He pushed the large sofa nearer to the fire and warmed himself before, like his twin, fell asleep. But their slumber wasn't going to last for long. Oh no, they had forgotten who was coming to visit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three snow clad elflings ran through the halls, searching out their favourite play mates - the twin sons of Elrond. It was, once again that time of year when Elrond's friend's cousin's daughter's children came to visit. Why Elrond let them, was a mystery, they were evil, cynical little brats, or thats how Elladan would put it. Last time they had visited, they had made sure that they didn't leave until Elladan was hanging by his feet, covered in head to toe in a sort of floury mushy stuff. He could never get it all off, and has since been a plae whitish clour, even lighter than his natural colour.

Rúnya the eldest of the three siblings was about 14 in human years and was always coming up with the pranks. He was the sort of leader of their threesome and never had really liked the twins. He had a light brown colour of hair and wore a pair of deep emerald eyes which was always twinkling with some sort of mischeif.

Táridur, about 10 in human years had always loved visiting his Lord, he loved The Last Homely House, and he loved listening to all the stories that they had here in the Hall of fire. He loved the twins, unlike his brohter, but had laways had a soft spot for Elrohir. They had bonded better, Elrohir had a love to Literature, unlike his twin, Elladan was far more impulsive. He had always liked the peace and loved reading. He looked similar to his brother, but his eyes were a shade darker.

Then there was little Kirwen, only about 5 in edan years, she was fond of everything long and shiny. And even at her young age, she still fancied a few people. Every since she had first met the twins, she had adored them, although, her favourite was Elladan, he played with her more. He would play hide and seek longer than Elrohir would, and he would take her to the highest tops of the trees, Elrohir ahd always argued that she was too young. She had a deep crystal blue eyes and black hair, which almost swept the floor. her hair wasn't long, she was just a little bit shorter than others. That's what prematurity does to you. She could get annoying and whined constantly when she couldn't get what she wanted. Maybe thats why Elladan was so nice.

They had all just come in from the cold, their boots were soaked through and snow left sparkling dots in their hair. Kirwen squealed when they came through the doors and bounced up and down in her brother's arms. "Can we go see them now Rúnya, please? Can we now?"

Rúnya released his hold on Kirwen not saying anything and without spoken permission, Kirwen got the message, picked up her dress in one fluid motion and raced as fast as her legs could carry her to the Hall of Fire. She rushed past a rather confused Elrond as he approached the door to greet his new guests.

Elrond smiled and bowed, greeting the vistors formally "Welcome again. Come in, must be chilly out there." He smiled as he laid eyes on the two elflings. "Táridur, Rúnya", Elrond greeted nodding at them both as he said their names. "The twins are in the Hall of Fire at present, you may go see them". Needing no more to be said they boys rushed off. Rúnya grinned to himself, _'This is going to the best Winter Solstice ever!'._

Elrond kissed the hand of their mother, Telpëalata. She smiled and greeted in a low curtsey and dipped her head slightly, letting her chestnut hair fall about her shoulders. "Thankyou for allowing us to stay Hir nin"

Elrond nodded his head, "It is my pleasure you and your children are a pleasure to have. Even if you are my friend's cousin's daughter...or something. My home is open to all". Come, are you hungry...thirsty...tired? Not wating for an answer, he took her by the hand and led her towards the dining room.

"What about my children hir nin?" She was highly worried, he children were not the best of angels.

Elrond shook his head and held motioned to a seat. "Fear not, Elladan and Elrohir are capable" He persuaded her more with a smile and pulled out the seat for her to sit on. When she was seated, he asked the maid to get them some food, and sat in his seat. _'Or so i hope' _Elrond hoped

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio stopped at the doorway and Táridur had to grab his sister before she sped right through this room, and into the other. She was fast for a tiny one. Rúnya smirked as he spotted the twins sleeping. He knelt down to Kirwen and whispered something into her ear, and with that she was off, and sat on Elrohir's legs. she wiglged about a bit to wake the sleeping Lord and when Elrohir woke with a start and almost kicked her off in his surprise she clung to his leg.

Elrohir had been in a really nice dream... a pretty maiden dream. that was until a weight fell onto his legs. Thinking he was under attack, he awoke quickly and tried to kick the thing off, but to his dismay it clung to him like a leech. _'AI! What now?' _Elrohir shuffled back against the sofa, blinked a few times to clear his vision peered down and wished he hadn't. There staring up at him through those annoying innocent eyes was Kirwen. Elrohir smiled sarcastically and casted his gaze over to the doorway and satnding there were the other two, wispering to each other. _'I want to wake up now!' _Elrohir yelled at himslef. They couldn't be here just yet. How long was he asleep for? Elrohir looked at the window and almost screamed, it was daylight when they were decorating and now it was coming towards sunset. He fell backwards into the sofa a bit more and tried to loosen the grip on his now dead leg._ 'It hasn't spoken yet...'_

"Good Morning 'Ro! Come play! We're all here, Naneth too! Come on!" Kirwen shuffled onto the sofa, grabbed Elrohir's hand and began to tug on it. When Elrohir refused to move, Kirwen bounced onto his chest and all the air Elrohir had been using to calm himself left his body in a large 'wooshing' sound. Kirwen grinned as Elrohir began shuffle beneath her, trying to remove the thing not letting him breath. Giving the biggest shove he could muster, he soved Kirwen off him and coughed trying to get some air into his lungs...

"Kirwen!" Elrohir gasped still sounding a bit raspy "Don't do that again. You..." Elrohir's attention was brought from admonishing Kirwen to a loud thud coming from behind him. He spun around to see Elladan face down on the floor, trying to ease himself off the floor again. He spotted four hands grasping the edges of the chair and the tops of heads peeking over the top. _'Uh no..Elladan's gonna be mad...' _Elrohir was about to help his brother up, but was pushed behind and landed on top of Elladan sending them crashing to the floor. All Elrohir heard was a groaning noise coming from underneath him. Getting up off his brother, he dusted himself off and offered a hand to Elladan who was greatly accepted the help and rubbed his head. Elrohir grimanced, that was going to leave a bruise.

Suddenly a red blur past him, and all Elrohir could gather was that was Elladan running after his assailant. Rúnya and Táridur were in deep trouble. He turned his attention back to Kirwen and gasped, '_she isn't here, then where is she?' _Elrohir frantially looked around him only to find out where.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladan had been sleeping oh so peacefully, and he could have sworn he heard Elrohir talking or something. He wasn't botherered right now, all he was bothered about was getting a good sleep. He yawned and turned in his makeshift bed and fell asleep again. Only to be wake up face down on the floor with a smarting headache. He looked up and noticed Táridur's duck down behind the chair. _'No, no, not now! Valar!'. _Elladan tried ease himself off the floor and managed to get up to his elbows just to be pushed back down again. This was no fun! He groaned in spite of himself, lying on the floor was not very comfortable. Then just like that the weight had gone. Elladan raised his head off the floor and saw his brother offering him his hand. Elladan used Elrohir as a lift and hoisted himself up. He waited until his ead stopped spinning adn then he ran past Elrohir, after Táridur and Rúnya. _'They had better run... i am NOT in the mood'. _Elladan had caught up with Rúnya and grabbed him from his tunic and held him up in front of his face. Elladan looked into the sneering face of Rúnya and narrowed his eyes

"What you smiling about" Elladan growled and was answered by a point of the finger. But before he even had time to look around his head jerked back and he released his grip on Rúnya. He was pulled to the floor by his hair and landed smack on his back _'Ai! I did not deserve that'. _Elladan peered upwards and saw the grinning face of Kirwen looking down at him. She smilied innocently once more before pouncing on Elladan and jumping up and down on his abdomen. To say Elladan was annoyed was like saying the the Nazgul were really a bunch of clowns dressed up and preferred to have tea parties with Arwen then really stab anyone.

Yelling at the top of his voice and with what breath he could get Elladan screamed,"Get...this...imp...off...me...NOW!"

Táridur, giggled and then stopped, Kirwen was goign to get mullered by Elladan befoer too long, so he was about to rush over there, but before he could step a foot forward, Elladan was standing before him holding out a rather Kirwen at arms length, acting as if she had done the smelliest poo in the whole of Arda. Táridur looked up and smiled. Well what else could he do? He was just about to grab Kirwen before Elladan's booming voice scared him to the Halls of Mandos.

"I HOPE SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" And with that Elladan dumped Kirwen on the floor and stormed off. Even Rúnya looked scared. But his scared face soon deminished and he was locked in a fight against giggles. Táridur was confused, _'What had just happened?' _Gathering the tearful Kirwen in is arms, he stared at Rúnya. His brother mearly pointed at Elladan's hair and that was all that it took for him to laugh. How could he miss that?

Elrohir smiled and looked at the floor, he tried not to laugh, Elladan was in one of those moods where people could get hurt. But still... it was funny. He saw Elladan spin round, storm up to Rúnya and glare at him through stormy grey eyes.

"And what is so funny this time Rúnya?" Rúnya said nothing and just burst out laughing. Elrohir could see Elladan's veins pop out of his neck, he looked truly annoyed. He felt sorry for Táridur. Since Elladan was about to talk to him.

"Táridur, exmplain to me what is so funny. NOW!"

Kirwen jumped and hid her face in her brother's tunic, but Táridur's face stayed passive. He looked at his brother who was laughing and couldn't help laughing himself. He patted Kirwen's hair befoere exmapling to Elladan what was the matter, "Well,since you asked, its you hair..how long ago wsa it that you washed it?"

Elladan blanched. What was wrong with his hair? Elladan ran his fingers through his hair and stopped at the top of it. He drew back his fingers and rubbed what he found between his fingers. He almsot threw up. _'Is this what i think it is? Was this what Elrohir was laughing at earlier.. wait Elrohir, that scheming...'. _Elrohir didn;t have a chnce to react, he was pushe dback into the wall by Elladan and the look on his face told Elrohir, he should have been hiding.

"You knew? Elrohir, you KNEW i had bird crap in my hair? You kenw and didn't tell me!" Elladan stepped back and looked like he was about to cry. Hadn't he been humiliated enough lately?

Elrohir truly felt sorry for his brother. But something about him was a little suspicious. "'Dan, I'm sorry but..." Elrohir reached forward to place his hand on hid brother's shoulder, but it was gone. He didn't see what was coming next. A fist came flying towards his face and Elrohir was too schicked to do anything...except fall whne the blow hit his eye. "ELLADAN", Elrohir hollared, rubbing his eye. He lunged towards his brother and pinned to the floor.

Táridur, Rúnya and Kirwen looked on in shock horror, never before had they seen this. When they thoguht it was all over...it all began. Elrohir puched Elladan in the mouth, and that was that it took to get the pair rolling and hitting each other. Rúnya's mouth fell open and he covered Kirwen's eyes. This was bad. Suddenly a throat was cleared behind him and he looked backwards. There, in an upside down pose stood Elrond, and behind them, his mother. Rúnya cocked his head to the side and mouthed a 'hello' to his mother.

Elrond could not believe his eyes as he walked in. As he and Telpëalata had been eating dinner, and ignoring the feeble bangs and thuds, but when a loud thud had hit the wall, tehy both ran into the ahll, only to find his son's grappling with each other. He strode over there in four long steps and yanked the two fighters apart. "WHAT is the meaning of this?" He looked between his sons, glaring at them both. He shook his head and let them stand on their own two feet. Elladan opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Elrond, " Wait, I don't even want to know. But i want you to know i am very disappointed in you. Do not show that kind of behaviour in front of guests again!" Elrond then walked off, montioned for Telpëalata to follow him. When he got a few yards out of the Hall he caled behind his back "Tell them a story or something to keep quiet! ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!" With that he rounded a corner and was gone.

The five elves stared each other and shrugged. It was the best idea they had had yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five elves were huddled around the fire. Rúnya leaned up against the wall, nearest to the fire, folded arms and leaned a leg against the wall. He stared down at the group. A few feet in fornt of him, Elladan was reluctantly trying to calm down a bouncy Kirwen and to the right of them, Elrohir was trying to edge away from a clingy Táridur. Elrohir stopped after a while and leaned back against the chair and let Táridur lean on his shouder.

They all watched in amusement as Elladan tried to calm down Kirwen. She was crawling all over his legs and pulling at the braids in his hair and then plaiting them up again. Elladan was trying to grin and bear it, but everyone knew , that was not goign to work. Though after five minutes, Elladan pulled her off his hair, arranged her on his knees and bounced her up and down. Kirwen squealed with pleasure and soon was quiet, enjoying the fun.

Táridur was the first to speak "So, what we going to be listening about now then? We're here, and we want to be entertained". Elrohir tutted and rolled his eyes. He looked over to Elladan who was having a staring contenst, actually more like a glaring contest with Rúnya. Them two were so annoying. Elrohir cleared his throat and thankfully garnered the attention of his brother.

"Elladan, I believe we have a story for them. How about the time where a said man got drunk and died, and then...", Elrohir saw Elladan smile and took the answer as a yes. Hopefully this would keep those annoying brats quiet.

Rúnya scoffed. "Alright then, get on with it." He slid down the wall slowly, pulled his knees up to his chest, folded his arms over his knees and leaned his chin on them. "We all don't want to turn out to be as old as you two guys".

Elrohir shook his head. He adjusted Táridur on his shoulder. He looked over the group saw Kirwen snuggle down into Elladan's arms and glanced at Rúnya who just glared

back _'Spoiled brat'. _With the crackling and spitting of the fire, Elrohir began.

"Well..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well what did you think, remember it was my first ever fic, and it kinda turned out longer than i thought... ooops. So R & R, give me some feedback, Should I carry on, or just drop it? Oh, and if my grammer is like yrch poo, sorry! I have read through this like 4 times, over and over, and i don't think i could see anything, but if you guys find anything you think could be changed, just let me know!**

**Naamarie, Shadowiel**

**Translations:**

**Hir nin - my lord**

**Gwnadur - brother**

**Naneth - mother **


	2. The Turning Point

_OMG! I finally updated! Thankies for all of my reviews,I was really amazed. I really have to apologise though withmy late update and all, I was realy planning to get it up a week after, but with school and all, I couldn't, so evryone I'm really sorry. And I''l be emailing my review responses ASAP._

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

To say that the inn was smoky was like saying that Mt. Doom was a tranquil mountain, and free of all evil. Quiet an understatement. In the corner of the inn, two hooded elves and a human sat, awaiting their 10th round of drinks. The human, lets call him Aragorn, shall we, had his feet crossed on the table and leaned back on his stool and leant against the wall. He had the look on his face saying 'yes I'm drunk, and I am damn well pleased about it!'.

The elves, Elladan and Elrohir, stared at their brother as he drank, and he drank, and he drank. Drink after blessed drink. A pile of beer mugs accumulated in the middle of the table in a haphazard mess, and Aragorn was laughing to himself, or perhaps at himself, whilst swaying around his half empty beer mug, and splashing, to much disgust, over Elladan, who foolishly sat next to the ranger.

Wiping the umpteenth splash from his eyes with one finger, he glowered at his brother, who just responded with a crooked grin. Groaning and turning to his other brother he whispered, 'can't we go yet? I took a bath not too long ago, and I am really not ready for another one.' His eyes widened and he frowned as another splash ran down the back of his tunic.

Rolling his eyes, Elrohir grinned 'I wish we could go, but you heard Ada…', Putting on his best Elrond accent the raven haired elf imitated, 'If he comes back drunk, I will personally hang you two. I want this Solstice to be at least a little peaceful. A ranger with a hangover is the last thing I want'. Elladan sighed heavily and picked up his mug of beer the bartender just left. 'But, what if we sneak him inside and', taking a momentarily sip from his mug, Elladan thought. Setting down the cup and leaning back on his seat, he continued, 'Yes, we could always sneak him in, lock him in his room, and keep Ada and anyone else for that matter away from his room. It's easy'.

Elrohir shifted his away from his brother and shook his head. All of a sudden he jumped. Thinking something was wrong, Elladan jumped out with his seat and managed to tip the table over with a large din, garnering all attention in the inn. Grinning slightly, and turning a deep shade of red, Elrohir turned the table back to it's correct position and re-seated himself. Looking up at his brother, and noticing a dagger in his hand. He grabbed his brothers arm and yanked him back into his seat. 'What is wrong with you?' he hissed into his twin's ear.

Elladan blanched. 'What's wrong with me? Why did you suddenly jump like you sat on a Morgul blade?' Elrohir just simply pointed to Elladan's left. Giving his brother a weird look, he slowly followed the direction his brother was pointing at… and almost fainted. Aragorn was gone.

Both twins, more carefully this time jumped out of their seats, and went in search of their little brother. Almost immediately they found him, talking to the barmaid, and simply putting it, he was talking to her breasts. Wide-eyed and basically drooling, Aragorn continued to mumble in alcohol provoked language, but still managed to elicit a few giggles from the barmaid. Elrohir was about to stride over there, apologise and grab his brother, until the barmaids boyfriend showed up.

'Ro could see his brother's head keep inching upwards until he couldn't look no more. And what did the pest of the human say? 'Whoooo…you're, big. Aren't you?'. The big burly man looked down and raised one of his bear like paws. That was when Elladan dashed over to his brother, knocking over a few people in the process, and… took the brunt of the force. He went crashing into Aragorn and they both fell into a table which was occupied by a couple of dwarves. Anther fight ensued. Of course, Elladan lost.

A cough came from Elrohir's left and grinning to himself, he turned in that direction. Elladan sat there with narrowed eyes and a deepening frown. 'Now, dear brother, you can't say that _I _lost, 'twas the dwarves. All we had was a uh… friendly chat'

Laughing in spite of his brother, Elrohir rolled his eyes. 'Indeed, yes, you put up _some_ sort of a fight. If that's what you want to call it, that is'. Slightly easing Táridur of his shoulder, and turning so he was now leaning on Elrohir's chest, he slowly rubbed some feeling back into his now dead shoulder.

Elladan, still bouncing Kirwen on his slowly tiring knees glowered and glared at his brother with hard, grey eyes, and continued the story.

* * *

Getting up and brushing himself down, and helping up the day-dreamy Aragorn, Elladan quickly apologised to the dwarves. Elrohir quickly joined his side, but soon was flying back in the same direction he came. Quite complexed, Elladan let his hold of Aragorn go and turned around. There stood, to much regret, the barmaids boyfriend, who Elladan proudly dubbed 'BigFeet'. Putting on the most innocent look he could muster, Elladan opened his mouth to say something, but a fist filled it. Again knocking into the dwarves table and sending one crashing to the ground, Elladan tried to clear the spinning sensation in his head, before he was grabbed by the ankle and was hanging upside down in BigFeet's iron grip. Twisting his body around, so he could just about see the man's mouth, all he could do was watch it flap opened and closed, in what it seemed, in some sort of threat. Before he knew it, he was falling back towards the ground and landed in an ungracious heap. Though, on top of the poor dwarf who was trying to pull himself off the floor from being knocked down the first time. 

One dwarf, as Elladan could guess, was the leader of the small group, pounced on Elladan's back and started to hit him in the back of the neck with his small fists. Spitting out blood from his mouth onto the already dirty floor, Elladan bucked out backwards and managed to dislodge the leader from his back. Thinking was all over, he stood up only to fall back down. _'Aiya! These dwarves are insufferable. Now what?'._ Wheezing slightly, and looking towards his chest, he soon found the problem. A rather large and bulky dwarf was sitting atop his abdomen and chest. Shutting his eyes, and trying to wiggle the dwarf off his efforts were soon cut off when a harsh tug of his hair made his head jerk backwards and hit floor, and for a few seconds all went blank. _'Why is this happening? All I wanted was to get Aragorn back'. _A giggle to his side brought him out of his thoughts and momentary blindness and glancing in the direction of the giggle, Elladan almost fainted for the second time in 5 minutes.

* * *

The last thing Elrohir knew was flying through the air. _'Ha! And Ada said that Elves cannot fly'. _Easing himself up of the cold floor and trying to bite back a groan of pain, he scanned the room. He couldn't find Aragorn anywhere, but what he did find was he poor brother. _'He always had something with dwarves…'. _Rubbing his aching back and wincing when he came along a bruise with his fingers, Elrohir forgot all about Aragorn and went to help his brother.

He didn't get too far that is, only a few steps away from his landing spot, when he decided that Elladan could hold his own for a few minutes. Running a hand across his face and growling, he menacingly strode towards his little brother.

Aragorn was having the time of his life; he had managed to chat up a girl, managed to escape a fist, and he flew! But still, for the new King of Gondor, this wasn't enough. He wanted to buy at least something to remember his escapades. Though buy, wouldn't be the word I would have used. Aragorn stumbled under a table of some drunken Rohirrim, took a spear from one of the gang, and then crawled his way out of the door… until he got stepped on that was.

Aragorn got his newly found spear and managed to jab the leg of his assailant a few times before feeling a hard kick to his rump and he found himself skidding a few metres across the floor and out of the door. He dizzily pulled himself up off the floor, and stood there for a few minutes trying to get his balanced. Then, from in front of him, eight fuzzy blobs materialized out of the door, and headed towards him.

Elrohir was torn he knew he should have gone for his elder brother first, but Elladan might be in one of his moods, and he would only aggravate the situation, so gathering his wits, he went after the four men who got up and went after Aragorn.

He only managed to push is way to his brother, and saw him grappling another man for the spear. Muttering to himself, Elrohir went over and pried Aragorn's hand off his end of the spear. But he didn't realise that Aragorn wasn't only holding the spear, he was pulling, and so, the man on the other end of the spear stumbled and splashed into a pile of mud, not only getting himself dirty, but a few of his group, also. He was humiliated.

He got up and squelched to the pair of brothers. Elrohir pushed Aragorn behind him and set his jaw. By what Elrohir could guess, and what he could smell, this man was even more drunk than Aragorn. He was soon cut out of his thoughts went a fist crashed into his stomach. He feel to his knees and he doubled over in pain. Clutching his stomach, he tried to regain his breath, but soon he was held fast to the floor by two muscular men holding him down. Elrohir struggled, but that only rewarded him with a smack upside his head.

Aragorn seriously didn't stand a chance, but still he smiled when the man hit him. This was agreeably infuriating for the man, so he kept raining down punches to Aragorn. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Aragorn fell to the floor flat on his back and stared up above him. With his hand, he probed his aching face and grimaced. Grabbing the nearest rock, he chucked it at his foe and grinned when he hard a 'thunk', a cry and then a crash. Pushing himself up, so he was sitting, Aragorn smiled as he saw his foe sprawled out on the floor and sleeping.

The men holding down Elrohir, pushed their captive forward and rushed over to their leader. 'Eomer? Eomer? Are you okay?' They were given a groan and a stir as a response. Turning to face Aragorn, the men hauled him up by his tunic, so their faces were only a few centimetres apart, and roared. 'You had better watch your step, you had better be regretful for what you have caused'. The man dropped Aragorn to the floor and pulled Eomer up from the floor and walked off. Giving a squeaky retort, Aragorn bit back 'Yeah? Yeah… well, your… your breath smells bad! You mean man!' Folding his arms and giving a firm humpf, Aragorn watched them disappear into the night.

Hauling himself with one hand and still holding his stomach, Elrohir grunted and made his way up to his feet. Walking over to his brother, slightly hunched over, Elrohir hoisted his brother up from the floor, and held him steady. He was making his way over to the inn before a dwarf cam flying out of the door and zooming past them, and landed on a heap on the floor. Closing his eyes and then opening them again, Elrohir tried to remember when dwarves had the ability to fly. He was soon answered when a red-faced Elladan stumbled into the doorway, and leaned against the frame with one hand and with his other hand gently grasping his crotch. Elladan took deep breaths, he then took a shaky one in before straightening up and limping over to the downed dwarf.

Towering over the small dwarf Elladan boomed, 'Kick me there again Dwarf, and I swear to the Valar that you will not even have legs to do it again, _and_ you will be missing a part of your anatomy.' He shook his dagger in front of the dwarf's face just for emphasis. Turning and noticing his brother staring at him gaping and wide eyed, Elladan gave them a cocky shrug, then collapsed to his knees, bent over and then whimpered.

A trail of dwarves came running out of the inn with their bellies wobbling, noticed their unconscious companion, shook their heads simultaneously, pulled him off the floor and then marched off.

Settling Aragorn down on the floor, and leaning him against the inn wall, Elrohir went over to his brother. Kneeling down in front of him, he gently touched his brother's shoulder. Elladan raised his head slowly and turned his watery gaze to his brother. 'Ow', Elladan whispered unevenly, and then slumped his head forward onto Elrohir's chest and sighed heavily. Elrohir felt sorry for his brother, he knew oh too well what he was feeling, but he still couldn't help but laugh. Stroking his brother's hair, soothing him a little, Elrohir sat there for a while.

Aragorn sat in the shadows huddling a golden thing to his chest, and chuckled.

* * *

_Bad, good? Need changing.  
Real sorry it took so long to update._

-Dae 


	3. Ada Might Be Mad

Hello there again, this was supposed to be up by Friday, but beacuse loads was going on, simply it wasn't thaks to all the poeple who's reviwed love you all -huggles reviewers- and all you who just read, please justcomment, I realy need the support, to be honest with you, I think I'm a bit of a crud writer comapred to most . Anyways, here's the next installment.

* * *

Sniggering under his hands Rúnya stared in the direction of Elladan and watched his little sister poke his stomach. Táridur curled up a little more in Elrohir's lap and watched his siblings slowly torment Elladan. As for Elrohir, he wasn't helping the situation much, he was going into further detail of the whole 'Mighty Elladan gets kicked in the nuts by a simpleton dwarf' story.

Feeling himself turn hotter than the flames in the fireplace, and feeling his temper raise, Elladan done the best thing he could… he yelled. 'You', he growled, grasping the elfling in his lap, 'If you poke me any lower than you're going, or in any matter, poke me any more…I will kill you'. Kirwen lowered her head, nodded and cuddled the irate Elf Lord in a crushing embrace. Rolling his eyes, and pointing to Rúnya, Elladan continued 'And if you keep laughing at me, I'll show you how much it hurts…and worse'. Giving a smirk Rúnya just shrugged and smiled.

Elladan then turned his attention to his brother, who immediately stopped his tale when he felt Elladan's eyes burn holes in him. Slowly turning his head, he met Elladan's eyes. 'And you, Elrohir, if you EVER bring this up again or EVER go into that much detail again I will tell them the story when you and Sh…. Ai!'

Elrohir threw Táridur to the side, dashed over to his brother and kicked him none to gently in the side to stop him from saying whatever was coming next. Grinning at his brother Elrohir retorted 'I don't think they want to hear about that Gwandur, they are still bit young'. Rúnya and Táridur exchanged curious looks and raised an eyebrow at each other.

Leaving a fuming Elladan behind him and a scared Kirwen, Elrohir went back to his seating place and let Táridur reposition himself.

'Now, that everyone is comfy, I'll continue, yes?' Getting no reply and a just a sour look, Elrohir took that as his invitation to resume the story.

* * *

Still clutching his shining possession, Aragorn watched his brothers and couldn't help but feel slightly responsible. He was worried that they wouldn't love him as much anymore, he did cause a lot of trouble to say the least. He scared himself thinking that even worse things might have occurred, and that he may not have been able to get his assailant down. Absent-mindingly stroking the embossed lettering on his newly found treasure he turned his gaze to the floor and kept thinking about possible outcomes, if he would have taken the advice his brothers had gave him; 'Don't drink too much, maybe we should just go now', they may still be sitting in the inn chatting, or even on their way home now. But he had then just told them he was fine and kept drinking, but he couldn't shake the feeling that all of this could have been avoided because of him.

Returning his look onto the twins, he wondered what they were talking about, Elrohir on second thoughts seemed to do most of the talking and Elladan, it actually shocked him to see what his brother was doing, was he crying? Taking a few shuffles forward to get a better look. He wish he hadn't, Elladan was really crying, and was truly upset.

* * *

'ELROHIR!', a loud roar echoed in the Hall of Fire and made everyone jump, including Rúnya, which was rather surprising. 'For Eru's sake, I was not crying'. Thinking for a moment and then nodding, Elrohir gave a small smile and a wink to Táridur, and then said ,'Okay then! Maybe you weren't crying but…you were at least weeping'.

'Damn you Elrohir! Where is that scholar brain of yours gone! Even I know that crying and weeping are the same things. And I was doing neither of them!'. He shook his head then continued to calm Kirwen down from his little uproar, that more than likely scared the wits out of the drowsy elfling.

'Alright, whatever you say', then a little more quietly to Táridur and Rúnya, he whispered 'But he was shedding tears'. All three of them grinned when they noticed Elladan didn't overhear them and gave a more sincere smile when they saw him rocking Kirwen to sleep. 'I'll continue then'.

* * *

Aragorn noticed Elladan shake his head for the umpteenth time and feebly push Elrohir away from him. Being a little more forceful this time Elrohir tugged his brother up of the sodden ground, and let Elladan lean on him before whispering something into his ear and watched his brother give small nod.

Aragorn must have been day dreaming because the next thing he knew both his brothers were kneeling in front of him and giving him a curious look. Lifting his head, Aragorn gave a weak smile and then looked at the ground once more.

'Is any thing the matter Estel?' Aragorn winced at the pain in Elladan's voice and silently shook his head. Elrohir just shrugged at leant in a little closer to Aragorn. 'Come now, why don't we go home? If we're lucky we can at least make the boarders by nightfall tomorrow.' Aragorn thought on this and then after a little while he nodded his head and accepted the hand offered to him.

Elrohir steadied Aragorn and then said 'Since neither of you are in a position to do anything, I'll go fetch our horses.' And with that he walked off and left his two brother's alone'.

The silence and maybe the crickets chirping in the night were deafening to Aragorn. He lifted his head and stared at his brother who was just ogling at nothing in particular. Having a closer inspection on his brother, Aragorn flinched when he caught site of his brothers split and swollen lip. Chewing on his reflectively, he thought _'that there should be mine, I can't believe he took that for me. I deserved it!'._ When he looked at Elladan again he started when he noticed his brother giving him a questioning look. 'Are you sure that you are okay?'. Aragorn just replied with a meagre 'yes'.

Silence once again filled the void and it was driving Aragorn crazy. ''Dan?' Said brother took his gaze from the distance and turned it Aragorn, not saying nothing, but Aragorn knew he was waiting. 'I…I…I and er… you, I'm sor…sor'. Aragorn became frustrated at not trying to get his words out and waited to at least be berated by his brother. Elladan noticed he was struggling and cut him off. Elladan embraced him and shook his head. 'There is nothing to be sorry for gwandur nin. What's done is done. At least you know your limitations now.' Leaning into the hug, and giving a sigh of relief, Aragorn relaxed more.

After a few moments, Elrohir returned with the horses and beamed at the sight he saw. _'I really thought Elladan would have at least hit him. I'm just a tad disappointed actually.'_ They were so consumed in themselves, when Elrohir tapped his brother on the shoulder, Aragorn jumped sky high and smacked Elrohir in the face on reflex.

Aragorn started to utter the words 'sorry and you okay', over and over again, but Elrohir just passed it off with a wave of his hand, 'I guess I deserved that Estel, no harm done honestly. I will just have a nice bruise on my cheek bone.' Aragorn smiled but still said sorry again and spun around twice trying to look for his other brother. Suddenly stumbling over, Aragorn turned around once more and found the brother he was looking for gritting his teeth and giving evils to both Elrohir and Aragorn. 'How many more times must I be dragged to, dropped to, pushed to or slung onto the damned FLOOR! You had might as well drag me home, tied to the horses' saddle'.

Elrohir turned from tightening his packs on his horse, 'Brother dear, I wouldn't say things like that as it can be arranged'. Snorting in response, Elladan unsteadily pulled himself up off the floor and hobbled to his horse. Stroking the pure black coat of the horse, he pulled himself up onto it, and much to Aragorn's worry, a little less fluent that usual.

Biting his lip to keep down a yelp. Elladan read his brother's face and just smiled to reassure him that he was fine. Aragorn wasn't convinced, and still not all that sober, he shambled over to his horse, tried to pull himself over, but slipped and landed on his belly across the saddle of the horse. Elrohir berated Elladan for his outburst of laughing and went over to assist Aragorn. After a few minutes of slapping, pulling and screaming at each other, Aragorn was finally seated properly on his horse. Elrohir was just grateful that the horse was patient enough to go through all that.

* * *

The trip was a slow one, Aragorn had fallen of his horse a few times and Elladan was finding to horse riding so excruciating, he resorted to sitting on the horse on his knees. But that was a bad idea when he almost fell off it trying to dodge a branch of a tree. So here he was now, sitting on the horse like a maiden.

Elrohir was bored, and was getting tired and frustrated. When he said that they were to be lucky, he really didn't mean it. He thought he'd reach the boarders. But at the rate they were going there was no way that they could. When Aragorn tumbled off his horse again. Elrohir decided that it was time for them to stop. Gently pulling on the reigns, he got off his horse and tried not to laugh at the scene before him. Aragorn lay face down in the mud with his legs in the air, and Elladan was sitting sideways on the horse, and Elrohir noticed that if you stuck some apples in Elladan's tunic and replace it with a dress, you'd have Arwen.

Helping his brother down from his horse and saying ,'There you are milady, hope the ride wasn't too strenuous', he then left Elladan to rant and rave to himself and went to go and assist Aragorn.

When he got there. Aragorn had pried his head out of the mud with a sickly sucking noise and was trying to dislodge the rest of his body out of the thick mud. But when he couldn't, he gave up and just fell back to the floor defeated. Standing so he feet were either side of Aragorn's waist, Elrohir grabbed the back of Aragorn's coat and pulled him up and out and slowly dragged him backwards. Finally when Aragorn was out of the mud and was sitting on the floor, staring at the mud in some sort of staring contest, Elrohir rubbed his dirty hands on his breeches, untied all of their belongings and let the horses go, ready to be called back when needed.

Dragging Aragorn to a tree he set him there and went to the fuming Elladan. 'Now, brother, don't get mad, but I'm going to need your help setting up camp. I can't do it all alone, and Estel, well he's preoccupied.' And he was, if you call wavering on the spot doing something. Sighing and nodding his answer, the twins set off to set up camp.

During the time they were working, Aragorn felt more light headed and soon, he was slumped on the tree in an easy slumber. Turning from his work when he heard a soft snore, Elladan glared when he noticed his brother just _sleeping_. After a while, the camp was set up and Elladan and Elrohir were around the small fire. Elrohir was just staring off into space and Elladan was resting on a rock. Aragorn soon stirred and garnered the attention of his brothers and returned their looks with a grin. Easing himself up off the floor, he went and sat next to Elrohir and rested on him.

He was about to doze off again when his brother tensed and saw him turn his head in the direction of their older brother. He was about to copy his brother's action, but was soon cut off to think other things when he heard a hiss come from behind Elrohir. 'I told you that you would regret it boy'.

* * *

Elrohir was about to continue when he heard a screech come from the left of him. Jumping and sending Táridur falling forwards off him. All attention was turned to see Kirwen kneeling in a rather uncomfortable place for Elladan. Squeaking out the best he could, 'Don't people want me to give babies? I think I am seriously damaged there now'. Elladan was in a tight spot. He knew from last time that waking Kirwen from her sleep wasn't the best thing to do, but it really hurt.

Turning a pleading face to Táridur and Rúnya, he silently pleaded them to do something. Rúnya was scheming something Táridur just knew it and his guesses were confirmed when Rúnya spoke out. 'Say what Elladan, you want us to move Kirwen right? Well how about saying a please or something?'

Narrowing is eyes and cringing when Kirwen moved a little, Elladan answered, 'Something'. Rúnya growled at his own joke being turned around, 'That isn't going to help you much, being so cocky. If you want our help, you're going to have to earn it'. Lifting an eyebrow and turning to his brother he continued. 'So? Do you yield?'

Elladan knew he was going to have to say yes. But he didn't want to. And as if on cue, Kirwen shuffled a little but so her knees were directly pressing down on his crotch, not very gently at all. Gritting his teeth, he let out a muffled 'yes'. Turning his head, pretending not to hear, Rúnya asked, 'what was that?'. Again through gritted teeth, either because of pain or annoyance, Elladan answered again, 'Okay!'. Enjoying this game Rúnya asked just once more for fun, 'Say again'.

At the top of his voice, Elladan let out a string of curses that surprised Rúnya to say the least, but he calmed down a little and replied 'I said for the third time, you deaf _brat_, yes, okay, alright, just get this spawn of Mordor of me!' He punctuated each word just to get it through Rúnya's head.

Elrohir watched this exchange with great amusement but did feel a little remorse for his brother. But if he was in Elladan's place he was sure that his brother wouldn't even bat an eyelid for him.

Rúnya got up from his place near the fire, stooped down in front of Elladan and his sister gave him smug look, and slowly eased his sister off Elladan and placed her on the chair that Elladan was leaning against. Giving and arrogant sneer once more to Elladan he slowly walked off back to his seat.

To much discomfort of his own, Elladan stretched out his leg and brought it swinging up right in between Rúnya's legs. With an 'oomph', Rúnya fell to the floor whimpered. Feeling no remorse for the brunette, Elladan scoffed. 'Y'know I've always wanted to do that.'

Spinning around on his knees, Rúnya crawled forward to the raven haired lord and scowled at him. This time with a smug look of his own Elladan asked, 'Can I help you?'. Quite taken aback when Rúnya grabbed his tunic collar and pulled him closer to his face he watched as Rúnya's face turned as red as a tomato. 'You will be _so _sorry you done that. Mark my words.' Pushing Elladan back into the chair Rúnya got back up and waddled over to his seat and plopped firmly down on the floor.

Táridur and Elrohir, stared as both their brother's threaten each other, it wasn't long before Elrohir mentioned, 'So, it's not only me who has an _yrch_ for a brother'. Táridur gently shook his head, and for the first time in ages he calmly spoke out. 'Can we now please listen and not fight?'. He directed his gaze at both Elladan and Rúnya when he had said that. When both sore and defeated elves just sighed and crossed their arms, Táridur turned to Elrohir and nudged him to continue. Brought out of his stupor, Elrohir shook his head to clear the cobwebs and then went on.

* * *

Yay! Another update, don't you all love me? ANwhos, you know the drill... Namaarie for now. 


	4. You're A Ghost pt 1

Well, Ive finally updated. When I wrote this chapter, I kpet writing and writing and maged to type 11 pages in size 10 font -cringe-. So I guessed it would be best to split it up. Whooo, so you get about 3/4 updatyes in one day... lucky you

Disclaimer: See Chap 1

* * *

The hiss of a sword leaving its sheath rang loud in the air, and since, Aragorn decided, it wasn't coming from behind him, then it must be coming from…. His mind suddenly began to spin, he heard voices scream from every side of him, some were jeering other's held voices of anger and sympathy. He felt himself pitch forward, felt someone's soft grip grab onto his arm and jerk him from his darkening world, though that didn't last for long. Another object came down on his head with such force that he was thrown out of the warming touch and into the cold darkness of unconsciousness…oh, and onto the floor, again. The last thought that crossed Aragorn's mind was: _'I hate drinking…'_

Elladan was dozing lightly on his makeshift bed and for the first time in a few hours his throbbing pain below the belt was beginning to ease off. Cracking one eye open and smiling when he saw his two other brothers aside of him, he fell into a light slumber.

Though a cruel awaking greeted him. He sensed light foot steps in the forest, but before too soon a hand knotted itself into his hair, and non to gently pulled his head and torso over the rock. Giving a sharp, surprised cry, he tried to pry the hands free from his hair, but his efforts were cut off when a blade snuck under his chin. Glaring above him, and noticing the upside down sneer he was receiving, he was about to let out a retort, but on hearing Elrohir's anguished cry and a crack, he tried to turn his head in the direction of the commotion.

"Hey, no peeking now", just to emphasise his point, he pulled Elladan's hair again to turn his head and pushed down the blade a little further, gaining a thin line of blood. He heard the elf growl and nodded to two of the men flanking him, and off they went into the darkness.

"What ever you're doing let them go, you son of a bitch". Clenching his fists as his side, Elladan knew he was powerless. But, whatever was happening he wouldn't go down without a fight.

'I told you that you would regret it boy'. That was the only warning Elrohir received before his brother was thrown out of his arms and towards the floor. Though his quick Elven reflexes allowed him to catch Aragorn. He frantically look around him and saw two men coming up behind him, they disappeared into the shadows, and before long Elrohir felt another jerk come from his brother at the same time he was yanked behind the tree.

Kicking his legs and struggling like a lunatic, Elrohir made sure there was no way he was going away peacefully. He heard Elladan yell and soon was joining in the yelling. Turning his direction to his brother

lying on the floor, but still breathing he yelled out: 'Ue Estel. Lye' vara Lle'. He saw with astonishment the man Aragorn went up against outside the pub, walk up to Estel's slumped body, and whisper into his ear "I will win the fight this time", and with that he gave him a good kick in the ribs. Estel rolled a few times until he came to a stop when he collided with a tree. Jeering at him once more. He turned his attention to the twins. "Well, what do we have here?"

He stepped back, blocking Aragorn with his body and with a nod of his head, the men holding back the twins let go of their hold. Elrohir immediately made his way over to Elladan. Putting his arms around his brother and hoisting him up, and setting him straight. Elladan kept his head down and wavered off his brother's attention and Elrohir's unspoken worry with his free hand. His other hand was currently occupied with clotting and clearing the blood on his neck. But this wasn't amiss to Elrohir. But saving Elladan's pride, Elrohir decided he wouldn't fret just yet.

Elladan smiled at his brothers revelation on not helping him, but was soon frowning deeply when he caught sight of Estel.

Noticing the direction of the elf's gaze, Edomir spoke up "He's all mine now isn't he elf?" Smiling he continued with mock indignation 'Where are my manners?' Bowing sarcastically, he mentioned 'if I haven't already been introduced, my name is Edomir. And so, who might my guests be?'

'Your worst nightmare'. Jumping up Elladan left the confused Elrohir behind him and leapt onto Edomir. The two went crashing down to the ground and Elladan took the distraction to knee the man into the stomach and roll him onto his back with his face grinding into the ground. 'How do you like it, _edan'._ He heard the pounding of running feet and a few pair of hands pull him off Edomir and drag him backwards.

Edomir, pushed himself up off the ground and straightened his clothes. Giving his men the look saying 'why didn't you come faster', he stormed up to the twins. Elrohir was barely holding back a fuming Elladan. He stooped in front of them and tapped Elrohir in the cheek with the palm of his hand. 'This is where I get my payback'. Taking in the looks of the twins, he cocked his head to the side and with a sigh he mentioned 'Oh, don't worry, we'll just have a bit of fun.' With that he raised once more, nodded his head, and with a flash the twins were pulled apart and restrained to the floor.

They watched as Edomir walked casually over to Aragorn, spin him onto his back and put easing pressure onto his collarbone with his knee and started to slap him back into the world.

Aragorn felt stinging slaps constantly at his cheeks and with a groan he was pulled out of the comforting darkness and into a world of hurt. He tried to ease himself up, but felt a knee pushing into his shoulder blades.

'Ah, the mighty drunk one returns. Nice nap?'. Aragorn was still a bit incoherent to actually answer that question, so he just inwardly moaned to himself.

Grabbing the back of Aragorn's jacket and hoisting the young human upwards. He spun Aragorn around and pushed him back into the tree. Grunting and coming face to face with the man, Aragorn could finally see what this man actually looked like. He wasn't hard to tell that this particular man was a fair bit older than himself, as the care and worry had taken a toll on the humans face, his eyes were glazed with drunkenness and his breath stunk of tobacco. He was rather muscular, though and was a little taller than Aragorn. Edomir seemed a bit impatient as well and his guess was soon proven with a continual string of backhands across his face.

Edomir didn't stop in his drunken haste until blood was dripping freely from the side of his captive's mouth and his nose. Stepping back whilst gripping a good hold onto Aragorn's shoulders, he randomly chuckled and threw Aragorn a little further away from him.

Elrohir couldn't take any more and from the constant and struggles from his brother, he was guessing he couldn't either. 'Estel! Fight back! Go on!'. All he got for a reply was a shake of Aragorn's head and a feeble 'I can't'. When Edomir came increasingly closer to Aragorn and started to punch him harder and harder in his stomach, Elrohir didn't think things could get any worse. He was mistaken.

A sudden howl followed with another made Edomir start. Turning away from Aragorn he hissed at the twins. 'You were camping in a wolf area? How stupid are you elves?' Not even waiting for a reply, he stalked back to Aragorn and kicked him once more in his ribs and earned himself a satisfying crack. Turning his smiling expression towards his men. He was about to give his orders to break camp and leave the elves, but he was interrupted by a pack of hungered wolves stumbled into the camp.


	5. You're A Ghost pt 2

Part two...

Discaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

There was abrupt disruption throughout the camp, as the wolves began to split apart and go after their new meal. Elladan and Elrohir were left to themselves, but soon swords were in their grasp and were trying to fight off the wolves going after their brother.

Edomir and some of his men had ran away during the distraction and took a few of the wolves with them, leaving four of Edomir's men and the twins to fight off the other 7 wolves.

With the added adrenaline and the amount of food possible available to the wolves, these seemingly weak and drained beasts turned into a killing machine. They had already jumped atop two of Edomir's men and ripped open their throats. And the favour was increasingly turning towards the side of the wolves.

Elladan was having a hard time trying to beat back two of the animals and still try to protect his little brother, though Elrohir was behind him fending off some others. The wolves kept leaping up and kept opening their jaws wide trying to get some sort of hold of their prey. Becoming tiresome of their apparent tries, Elladan stilled and waited for the next leap of the wolves. Ducking low and rolling to one side slightly, he brought his sword up high and managed to skewer the wolf through the stomach. It stopped in mid air, gurgled a little and fell to the grassy floor, slowly easing up on its efforts to try and breath. After a few seconds it was dead. Scrambling up and running towards his brother once more, to protect him and Elrohir, Elladan didn't see the oncoming enemy until it hit him full pelt in the chest.

Elladan felt all the air he had leave him and felt a flying sensation course through his body until he came back down to Earth with a thud and skidded a few yards. Looking up into the beady eyes of the wolf and seeing that it was blind in one eye, Elladan mentally taunted, _'I can make it blind in the other one, if it don't get off me'. _Though his chances of that were rapidly lowered when the wolf changed his position and applied pressure on his sword arm. Instinctively, Elladan tried to maintain his hold on his sword, knowing that if he didn't then he would be on tonight's menu.

But this wolf was smarter than Elladan would give it credit for. It brought up it's other paw and pushed in onto Elladan's chest. All the air left his chest for a second time and his grip on the sword was forgotten. Without a second to waste, the wolf knocked the sword away from reach with his snout and bent down for his kill. Elladan turned his head when the rancid breath of the wolf came raining down on him, and almost brought up his lunch from yesterday night up, when the saliva from the wolf's mouth began to drip onto the side of his face, and slipped into his eye. Fumbling for the dagger Elladan kept in his belt, he tried to keep his throat in tact.

He brought up his dagger just in time to stop his jugular from being pierced, but not in time enough for the wolf to howl out in pain and close its teeth round the nearest thing to itself. Elladan's arm. With a yelp of pain. Elladan stabbed the insufferable wolf in the eye, and tried to push it aside. The wolf gave a howl and shimmied off the elf's body and wavered into the bushes.

Gripping his arm, trying to staunch the blood, wiping the drying saliva from his eyes and recovering his lost sword, Elladan went back over to his brothers.

* * *

Elrohir tried to picture himself somewhere different instead of being locked in a battle with a wolf that just wont die! Elrohir heard a gurgling from beside him and thinking the worst he turned his attention to his brother, just see him jogging back into the fray. '_But, if it weren't Elladan, that means we're one man down, great just three of us left to take down five wolves. We're going to need extra help'. _That was when the idea and a clawed paw hit him. Elrohir was thrown aside and in his momentary lapse of vision he cursed himself for being so stupid to let his guard down. Noticing his torn leg and breeches, he tried to ease himself back up, but his leg crumbled out underneath him.

As he looked around, at the carnage, he finally was beginning to believe that this fight they could not win. Elladan was tiring, and the last one of four of Edomir's men was up against frightening odds, and he, well he couldn't get his arse up off the floor. Quickly turning his gaze towards the oncoming wolves, he braced himself up against the tree with his sword in one hand and got ready for the looming assault.

* * *

Looking behind him, Elladan was quickly checking up on his brother's after dispatching his third wolf, and had to look twice before believing that Elrohir was gone. Scanning the small camp, he noticed his brother against a tree trying to fend of two wolves. He saw Elrohir kill the first one with a quick swipe to the front legs, the face and the a deep thrust into the neck. Though he was no match against the second one. Elrohir was holding his own no doubt, but he could see his brother tire very quickly, and he didn't truly understand why until he caught sight of his brother's mangled leg.

Looking in between brothers, he couldn't decide which one to stay with. Aragorn was curled up on himself and clearly not able to fight, and Elrohir was about to be eaten by a wolf. Charming way to die, Elladan evaluated. Glancing at the dead men, Elladan brightened when he saw a bow and arrow. Quickly swiping them from the corpse and apologising vehemently, he brought the arrow shakily up to the bow and winced when he began to pull back the string. His arm was protesting bad, but this had to be only way. Aiming on his prey, Elladan let the arrow fly true and hit the wolf, in the throat, if albeit awaked, and managed to fell it. Giving a short cheer, he ran over to Elrohir.

'Blast you Dan I had that thing in my sights'. Chuckling at his brother Elladan quickly retorted 'Well, you may have had them in your sights, but you were obviously too blind to attempt to kill that one', with saying that he kicked the wolf he was on about and gave his brother an arm up.

A soft thump came from behind them and they saw the last of Edomir's men fall to the prey of the wolves. The wolves must not have acknowledged the twins, as they fed on their newly claimed prize. Swallowing and trying not to gag, Elrohir hobbled over to Aragorn and was about to wake him up and help him away, but the wolves caught sight of them. Eyes widened and grins sneered, the wolves let another howl and move towards the brothers. In moments another pack of wolves appeared from behind the bushes and began to encircle the Peredhils.

Looking for some sort of escape route and finding none, Elrohir put his back put plan into action. With a loud shrill he waited until he heard the beating of horse hooves coming closer. The wolves, though did the opposite of what Elrohir wanted. They didn't flee, but they panicked. They began to run around in all directions. When the horses burst through into the camp, they reared up when a wolf shot out in front of them, and the spooked they, ran right towards Elrohir and Aragorn.

Having no type of warning, Elrohir was pushed aside by a wolf, and he had no time to recover, when Aragorn was trampled by the horse hooves.

Staring in complete shock, Elrohir froze on his seated spot on the ground. The brother he was just helping up a few seconds ago, was now further away and was laying still. He didn't recognise how long he sat there for, but the next thing he knew, he heard no more wolf howls, but he heard his brother come and squat next to him.

Elladan stared into Elrohir's eyes, and a mess of emotions ran through them: fear, doubt, anger yet there was forgiveness behind them as well, and when Elladan averted his gaze to Aragorn, timidly got up to go check him over. Elrohir knew with that single movement that Elladan didn't blame him. But that still didn't mean he didn't blame himself…


	6. You're A Ghost pt 3

Part 3... Well its better thanreading 7000 odd words in one page...right?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Kneeling down beside Aragorn, Elladan, put aside his sword and ran his fingers through his long raven hair before looking at the_ edan_ again. He grimaced as he caught site of the bruises marring his body and a harsh cut decorating his forehead. Becoming more and more unsure as to whether his brother was alive or not, Elladan fumbled for a pulse at his neck. Not even waiting all that long to see if one was there, he quickly hovered his hand over his bother's parted lips to check if he could feel his breath. Not feeling anything, Elladan panicked and turned tear filled eyes towards his brother in an unspoken message, '_Do you think?'. _Elrohir didn't answer and hung his head and gave a little shrug. Gazing towards Aragorn again, Elladan calmed himself and let the healer side of him take control. He felt once more for a pulse and almost jumped for joy when he found one. It was slow and faint, but it was still there. They have a chance to rescue him…once again.

Kissing his brother on the forehead, Elladan got up, re-sheathed his sword and came over to Elrohir. Offering him a hand up and letting Elrohir fall onto his shoulder and get his balance, Elladan whispered words of comfort into his ear.

'Do not fret gwandur, he still lives, we just have to get him back to Ada, that's all'. Still trying to reassure himself, though he continued for Elrohir's sake. 'I don't blame you for what happened, no-one does, and I doubt that Estel does either. Just…'

Elladan stopped and listened to the quiet sobs coming from Elrohir. Frowning and tipping Elrohir's head upwards so his bleary eyes met his, Elladan gave a reassuring smile and shook his head. 'Elrohir, please. Lets play the blame game later. Lets just concentrate on one thing at…'. Again he was cut off by a shove from Elrohir. 'Elladan, please, I'm supposed to be mourning here, but you're making me laugh. Are you aware on how much you sound like Ada?' Folding his arms and huffing, Elladan retorted. 'I _may _sound like him, but I most certainly do _not _look like him. Okay? My eyebrows are way more defined than his.' Elrohir smiled and gave his brother an affectionate hug. 'Thank you'. Returning the hug to his mirror image, Elladan beamed. 'Now, lets get…'.

A soft moan came from behind them and they swiftly parted from each other, hands on their hilts, ready for what was in store. But they didn't expect to see what they found. Aragorn was trying to ease himself up and making all matters worse.

Running as fast as he could Elrohir made his way over to Aragorn and fell heavily onto his knees and tired to keep a whimper of pain as his forgotten injury made itself known. Quickly looking down he saw fresh blood begin to seep its way through his leggings again. Pushing all those thoughts aside, he returned his gaze on Aragorn. 'Hold still, we still do not know the extent of your injuries'. Gently but forcibly pushing Aragorn back to the ground Elrohir didn't expect a fist to make contact with his eye. Taken aback somewhat and falling backwards he held his new sore and turned one eye to the human in front of him, still trying to get up. 'You little…'

As always, Elladan took over from his brother and shoved Aragorn once more to the floor. The said human began to struggle despite his condition, and Elladan soon found out that this is not what he wanted right now. 'ESTEL! ARAGORN! Keep still.' When the human didn't appear to be listening, Elladan straddled his sides and put an increasing weight onto his shoulders. 'Now listen, you are no way in the right condition to be moving so fast. Take it easy. We aren't going to hurt you. Now what hurts?'

Aragorn blinked, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Thinking the worst, Elladan began to tap the sides of his brother's cheeks. 'Come on, wake up. Don't fall asleep, please'. Aragorn's eyes shot open once more, and for the first time in ages, he spoke. 'I forgot to…'. He got to finish his sentence, the descending darkness covered his eyes and soon enveloped his brain. Then he was dead to the world.

Not able to keep the tears back no longer, Elladan cried freely, and his attempts to call his brother back fell on deaf ears. Pitching forward so his head rested on Aragorn's, he continued to sob. Through his tears he managed to hiccup 'sorrys' over and over, until he couldn't no more. Clearing his vision somewhat, he began to thump Estel's chest. 'Wake up. Don't leave us. Estel…please…'. Becoming to weak to continue due to the stress and blood loss, he slumped forward with a sigh of defeat.

Knowing this was his time to support his brother, Elrohir limped over, eased Elladan off Aragorn, brought him away from the body and enclosed his arms around his distressed brother and through the night he gently rocked his brother into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

It was quite a while before Elrohir was beginning to doze off that he noticed something wet on his arm. Shifting Elladan aside a little, careful not to wake him, Elrohir noticed what the problem is and mentally berated himself for being so careless. Lifting up his brother's arm, he quickly inspected it and noticed it had stopped bleeding somewhat but was clearly infected. The torn skin was painted a bright red, and it was hot to the touch. Stopping himself from kicking his brother from now until next week, he done the best he could, with what he had…his shirt. Tearing of some of the material from his sleeve, he securely wrapped it around the wound. He just hoped to Eru, that the infection wouldn't settle in and cause his brother even more pain. Lowering him to the ground, he whispered soothing words, and went to his next brother.

He thought that it would be best to take care of Aragorn the best he could. Walking over to him, Elrohir grabbed the nearest thing that almost resembled some sort of blanket, he rolled it up and gently leaned Aragorn's head on it. Then, removing his cloak he draped the woollen item over Estel's body, smiling slightly, he picked up the _edan_ and almost started when he noticed how light he felt, less than usual.

Walking over to where his other brother lay, he gently lowered Aragorn to the floor. Just as Elrohir was about to pull his arms out from under him, he swore he could feel Estel shift a little. Moving in closer to his brother, and listening carefully, he stayed like that for a few minutes just hoping, waiting that he would wake up. But, to his dismay, he didn't. Defeated Elrohir shrunk from his brother and sat crossed legged on the ground. He wasn't imagining things, he knew it. He did move.

Then, contemplating whether to leave or dress his wound, he finally decided on the latter and though that with both sick, they would never hope to bring Aragorn back. Thinking that he'd look more better with to short sleeves than with one long and one short, he tore the clothing off his other sleeve and wrapped his wound with healer perfection. Deciding that they'll have to stop at a stream sometime soon, he curled up to Elladan on the floor, and that's where they stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

Waking had to be the worst part of the day, but deciding it was for the best, Elrohir managed to crack one open and let out a large and embarrassing yawn. Quickly covering his mouth and about to greet his twin good morning, he found Elladan not laying anywhere near him. Turning on his side and looking into the woods behind him, he saw nothing but well…trees. Laying flat on his back again and staring absentmindedly into the sky he decided that the weather best suited his mood. It was bleak, heaving grey storm clouds mounted the horizon and the odd speckle of sun managed to shine through the gaps of the clouds.

Easing himself upwards so he was leaning on his elbows, Elrohir took another look around for his brother and frowned when his eyes caught Aragorn. Agonizing flashbacks played in his mind, and he felt the same loss all over again. He shuffled closer to Aragorn, not at all worried if he got dirty, he was soiled enough. And laid one hand on his baby brother's chest. Hearing a rustling behind him, he jumped to his feet, felt his legs give way underneath him and he crashed back down to the floor again. Inwardly moaning and dusting himself off, he managed to get back on his feet, even if it was unsteadily and screamed when he came face to face with a dirty faced Elladan.

'WHAT are you trying to do 'Dan'? Elrohir was clutching his chest and breathing heavily. 'Well? Wanting to give me a heart attack'. Awaiting Elladan's answer Elrohir tried to regain the pride he had foolishly lost. 'Well, if you must know gwandur, while you were sleeping, as you usually do, I went off to scout the area, managed to find and bring back the horses, and find us a rather meagre, but still some sort of breakfast'. He slipped another berry into his mouth and offered his brother some. With a shake of his head Elrohir declined the offer, and went back to look at Aragorn. Kneeling down beside him, he began to tuck the cloak around his brother and shot a look at the sky. 'Elladan, you do realize that we have to make a move soon. Actually in the next hour. We must get to Rivendell before the storm'. He stood up and pinched a berry from Elladan, with his mouth full he continued to speak. 'Last night I', he glanced down at Aragorn and just stared, he didn't realise he was doing that until he felt a nudge from Elladan 'You were saying 'Ro'?

Elrohir gently shook his head and began his story again. 'Last night, I think… I think I saw Estel move 'Dan'. Taking a quick glance at Elladan, he didn't wait for his brother to speak. 'It sounds preposterous I know, but I don't think our little brother is ready to give up. I believe he is in just a concussed state right now, or something. If we get him back to Ada, he'll be okay, just like you said'.

He tore his eyes away from the whitening face of his brother and whipped away the remnants of tears. Moving forward and whistling out for the horses. He stood until he saw the outline of his white mare come into view. Smiling for the first time in a couple of hours, he gently patted the mare's side.

He looked over to where both his brother's horse were, Elladan's black stallion was chewing on Estel's chestnut brown mare's ear, but soon retreated when the mare snapped back. He saw his brother come out from behind the horse and walked solemnly over to him. 'Elrohir, we have a problem. Araukadae shank has been injured, must have been during the panic we had, and I doubt he will be able to carry any load'. As if on cue the said horse trotted over and began to nestle his muzzle into the space between Elladan's jaw line and shoulder. He patted his steed with tenderness, and turned back to his brother. 'We only have your horse and Estel's. So? Who's going to carry our brother?'

Elrohir thought for the moment and decided that he would, even though he knew that his brother would disagree. 'I'll take him. You wont be able to ride and keep hold of Estel with an arm like yours. And besides, you can ride behind us and look after Araukadae'. Waiting for an argument he was surprised when he got none.

'Okay 'Ro, but if you get tired tell me. That leg of yours hasn't past my notice you know'. Giving his usual cocky grin. He motioned for Elrohir to get up on his horse, as he went to get Aragorn. As soon as he scooped the human into his arms, he wish he hadn't. He felt a jolt of pain rise up his arm and he, almost dropped the burden under the stress. Though trying to not worry Elrohir, he walked over as normally as he could and helped his brother settle Aragorn in front of him.

Grabbing the reigns of the two horse, Elladan called over his shoulder. 'Go now, Elrohir, I'll catch up to you in a minute. I wont be five minutes. I'm just going to tend to Araukadae's leg and I'll be off. Sooner we get Aragorn to Rivendell the better.

Knowing it was still a bad idea to leave Elladan on his own, he still knew that what he said was true. Their main priority at the moment was Aragorn. With a quick look backwards to his brother he said 'Amin weera yassen lle. Take care Elladan, don't be repulsive!' Wrapping his free arm around Aragorn's chest he whispered into the horse's ear, 'Esca Hrivearrna'. And with that they were gone.

Elladan didn't regret his choice for making them leave before him, it was just that he was incredibly lonely, and he was sure his horse was becoming more than affectionate to Estel's. Frowning once again, he tapped to horses leg, 'Look, I know you don't like this boy, but stay still, and as soon as we get home, you and Ellenimniire can make as many fouls as you wish. But please Arau, not now!' The horse seemed to understand his plea, and in the next ten minutes, Elladan was mounted on Ellenimniire with Araukadae coming up behind. 'I trust you can keep up Arau, right?' He got a feigned hurt snort from his horse, and with that he left the destroyed camp in a gallop, ready to catch up with his twin.


	7. You're A Ghost pt 4

Phew, last part okay people?

Thanks ye all for bearing it. I'll probably update by some time next week. Big thanks out to BlackastheShadows for your continued support x x x

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

* * *

Elrohir managed to reach home by riding hard into the next morning. He had already sent elves from the courtyard to summon his father, and just when he was about to topple to round under the strain his legs were carrying, he felt a warming hand stop him from falling and position him upright.

Smiling when his eyes met the familiar ones of his father, he didn't speak but looked down to Aragorn, he knew his father had followed his gaze, as Elrond gave a sharp inhale. Removing the burden from Elrohir, he motioned for Erestor, who had followed his Lord, when the panicked elves ran into Elrond's study and asked for his immediate attention. Erestor gently took Elrohir by the elbow and let him lean on him and together they made it up to the healing wards.

By nightfall, Elrohir was getting more and more apprehended. He hadn't had word from his father, and there was no sign from his brother. Had Elladan left when he said he would, he would have been here by late morning, early afternoon, or would have caught up with him in the woods. He was brought out of his musings when his father entered the room.

Elrohir stood up from his chair and was about to make his way over to his father, but he was pushed down back into the chair. With gentle hands, his father examined and cleaned his leg wound, with a few noticeable winces from Elrohir, and then sat down in the chair next to his. 'Elrohir, you leg, it needs stitches. Would you like to stay awake?' Elrohir took a look at his leg and nodded his consent. Elrond didn't smile, but got up from where he was kneeling, got together, all of his equipment and began to stitch the wound. Elrohir didn't move, well he tried not to, but after a fashion the pain was immense and his leg jarred up on its own. Elrond's Elven reflexes saved him from stabbing Elrohir with the pin. Giving his son a questioning glare, he quickly finished his work. Standing up and turning from his son, who had his eyes closed shut and was sweating a little, Elrond washed his hands and dressed te wound with soft bandages. Turning to his son, Elrond patted Elrohir's knee. 'If the wound begins to irritate you at all, then please, tell me'. With a nod of his head, Elrohir acknowledge his father's request. At first Elrond was smiling, but soon the smile fell.

'Elrohir, there is something I must tell you'. Elrohir's eyes widened as his brain suddenly thought of the realization that it should have taken before. 'Is he…'

Elrond chuckled a little, 'No, ion-nin, Aragorn is well, physically, but not mentally. I am afraid he is a coma, and has been since the night of his accident.' Elrond caught sight of his son's heavy and guilty face and immediately squatted down in front of the young elf lord and embraced him. 'Elrohir, you do not think I blame you do I? I would never think that so listen to me'. He tipped up Elrohir's head with his hand and with his thumb he wiped away his son's fallen tears. 'Aragorn will be fine, he just needs to rest, do not fret.' He smiled a little when Elrohir managed to pull some sort of a smile. 'Now Elrohir, where is your brother, he didn't not come in with you did he?'

'No Ada he didn't, you mean he hasn't returned still?' Fresh new tears began to spill. 'I knew I should have waited for him. It will be my fault if he gets hurt'. Elrond shook his head and lifted Elrohir up from the chair.

'Ion-nin, you are tired, you must rest. Do not worry about Elladan, he is more than capable to take care of himself. Now for tonight, you rest and let go of the blame, none of it belongs to you'. Kissing Elrohir's head tenderly and settling him down on the bed, he was about to close the door and return to his study when he hard his son's voice. 'Ada, you haven't tucked me in for ages, not since Elladan got lost in the cellars below the house. I couldn't sleep then and I cannot sleep now. Please, can I not sleep with Aragorn. I owe it to hi at least.

Elrond sighed but granted his son's wish. 'But I want you asleep. You have to rest at least a little, or I will make you some tea'. He let out a chuckle as Elrohir pulled a disgusted face, kissed him on the cheek and ran as well as he could down to the healing rooms. 'Elrohir, do not run, you will irritate your wound'. Elrohir smiled, but slowed down to a paced walk and turned the corner.

Elrond just hoped that his other son was fairing as well as Elrohir.

* * *

'Damned to the person who ever invented horses'. Elladan was tired, moody, sore, but still thankfully on course, but not on his horse. He had been jarred off Ellenimniire when his horse had decided to nip her buttocks. She had reared upwards and unseated her rider. Elladan was about to curse the horses once more, but his senses began to scream at him. Getting as low to the floor as possible and forgetting about the horses for a few minutes, he saw what was wrong. Orc Archers were coming towards him, but the scary thing about the whole Orc gang was that they were surprisingly quiet and surprisingly close to Rivendell. Orcs have never ventured this far.

He was about to get up and run, but a crude projectile skimmed his face and hit Ellenimniire. The mare fell to the ground with a thud. It had hit the horses neck with precision, and was slowly bleeding to death. _'This is the last thing I need!'. _Elladan crawled over to the horse and sharing a look of understanding he withdrew his sword and ended the horses life with no pain. Sending words to the Valar of the horses soul. Elladan fleetingly looked around for his horse. Araukadae was his last chance of escape. Just as he was about to climb up a tree to get a better look, the horse bounded out of the foliage with a band of about 10 ors on his tail. Mustering all the strengths he could, Elladan gabbed onto the horses mane and hoisted himself up and onto the horse. 'Noro Lim Araukadae. Show my the meaning of haste'. The horse took off into a full run with its rider bent down low onto its neck, trying to dodge the arrows flying his way.

After running for more than ten minutes, the Orcs had decided that their quarry was not worth using valuable items over and left the elf and horse. 'Slow up Arau, the Orcs have gone'. Elladan pulled the reigns back trying to slow the horse down but he was having none of it. Slightly scared now Elladan began to yell 'Araukadae, slow up, you're going to hurt yourself even more'. But still it fell on deaf ears. The horse was still running from something.

Elladan raised a little from his bent position on the horse and began to look around, but didn't sense or see anything. It was weird. Though when he looked behind him, he wish he hadn't. A steamy figure appeared a few yards behind him, running to catch up with the horse. But this thing looked familiar. All too familiar. Then it hit him. 'Aragorn? What?'

He felt something hit his head. Dazed, he tried to clear his vision, but it didn't work. A pang of dread filled him, something else stung his cheek and continued until it hit his eye and then bounced off. But that was enough for him to sink into oblivion.

The horse knew something was wrong with his master as soon as he felt Elladan slip back and his grip on his mane became looser. He then felt him fall forward onto his neck and so the horse had to ease up his pace to make sure that the elf didn't fall from his back. The horse was still a bit tedious and so Araukadae continued his way to Rivendell in a canter.

* * *

Elrond was in his study, and was ready to check on Aragorn and Elrohir one more time before retiring for the night, but the commotion in the courtyard was tearing on his nerves. He could hear a horse neighing and seemingly in distress, and he could hear his name being called. He was about to leave his study when a flushed Erestor flung himself into the room 'My Lord… come… quick… it is Elladan… he has returned… but not in his… own free will'. On hearing his son's name, Elrond thanked the advisor and ran out into the night.

Elrond pushed his way through the crowd and noticed Elladan's horse, but no Elladan. 'Where is my son?' Anxiety filled him, when an elf came forward with Elladan draped over in his arms. Elrond let out an audible gasp, stepped forward instantly and took Elladan into his own arms. Elrond brushed astray the dark hair covering one side of Elladan's face and hissed when he saw a deep laceration coming from just above his jaw line, up his cheek and stopped just past his eyebrow. Luckily though, it missed his eye. 'Take care of the horse. Calm him down. I will see to my son'. Elrond held back a large yawn and walked inside the house once again.

* * *

Elrond looked down at his still sleeping son on the bed and wished he had never let them go out in first place. They went for a drink, and still came back a mess. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Elladan shift and crack open his eyes. 'Where…'. Elrond helped Elladan sit up against the pillows and hushed him gently. 'Shhh… rest for now, there is nothing…'.

'Ada, wait yes there is. In the Forest. Just before I lost consciousness, I saw Estel. It wasn't a figment of my imagination, he was there. Truly he was. He was trying to catch up with the horse, but…'

'Rest now, I will tell you all. But later alright?'

Sighing Elladan complied and eased himself slowly onto the pillows but jerked back up again. 'Rhaich!'. Elrond's eyebrows shot up at Elladan's language but didn't hold it against him. He had just leaned on the sore side of his face. Elladan's hand moved up to probe the cut, but Elrond stopped his hand. 'No, you will only hurt yourself again. I suggest lying on you back. Since that arm of yours will be a problem leaning on too'. Flushing a little, Elladan nodded, and with his fathers helped, he lay back down on the bed, and was soon in a light sleep.

* * *

The face though that Elrohir was to meet was far more scary than the one Elladan saw when he awoke.

Blinking and wiping the sleep form his eyes, Elrohir looked down at the bed, and saw no improvement to Aragorn. Raising from the chair slowly and leaning on the bed post for a little support, he turned around and screamed. 'Estel?' He was face to face with a misty yet coloured figure, exactly looking like Aragorn. 'What the…'. Elrohir reached out to touch the figure, but it moved back and tried to hit him. It looked confused as its hand went right through Elrohir's, and backed off a little more. Though when Elrohir came towards it a little closer, the ghost like thing stood up straight and yelled 'Get out of my room! This is not a freak show!'

Stunned, Elrohir done the only thing he could think off, he fell to the floor with a thud and for the second time in the night, he welcomed the sleep his father told him to get.

* * *

Well, here all the Elvish to english translations for the past four chapters...

Ue Estel. Lye' vara Lle - Flee Estel. We'll protect you.

edan - human

Araukadae - Swift Shadow

Amin weera yassen lle - I agree with you

Ellenimniire - Little White Tear

Hrivearrna - Snow Storm

Ada - father.

- human 


	8. The First Hurdle

Yes! I actually managed to get this updated on time. I congratulate myself. Anyways, I just want to let ye all know that I am fully aware that this chapter sucks, I has takne my all day to rewrite and this constant pang of writer's block isn't helping me much. So yeah. Be kind to me

Disclaimer: Not writing it again, so go take a peekies at Chapter 1.

Chapter 5: The first hurdle.

* * *

'Ah, I get it now!' All heads turned in the direction of the infamous Rúnya. He smiled all too sweetly at the twins before continuing. 'Its all clear now. Elladan punches like a girl because he hurt his arm, and Elrohir…well he has that old man hobble, because of his leg. Why didn't you guys tell me?' He laughed to himself lightly and pulled a cheeky smile just to complete the tease.

A crack of knuckles and a throaty growl sounded through the hall. But were all brushed aside by Rúnya's hearty giggles. Both twins turned to each other with identical looks on their face… outrage.

'Gwandur…Who should…'

'Re-arrange his face?'

'Or his molecules…?'

'Or what about his….?' Elladan arched his eyebrows and gave a little whistle. Sarcastically thinking, Elrohir decided, 'I say all four, and maybe more…'. He got up, forgetting all about Táridur on his lap, and stalked towards Rúnya, who leant on the side of the fireplace. Elladan joined his brother and between them, they flanked the young elfling.

Narrowing his eyes, Elladan taunted 'Today's lesson…' and let his brother finish for him. 'Lesson one, respecting your elders.' A little cough resounded from behind them and when they turned, they didn't come face to face with someone they hoped. Towering above them stood Telpëalata and with the hands on her hips and jaw set, she looked just a little scary.

'What do you two think you are doing?' Rúnya peeked out from behind the twins, 'Hello Naneth, they were going to 're-arrange my face', what does that mean?' He hid a smile when his mother's face started to go a frightening deep shade ofblue.

Shoving his brother forward, Elladan hung his head and stood with his hands clasped behind his back. Elrohir squeaked at the quick assault and almost fell into the raging Elf maiden. 'Well then you two? Speak up.' Elrohir opened his mouth to speak when he quickly shut it again just to hear his father's voice. 'Sons? What mischief are you causing now, prey tell?' When they said nothing, Elrond pushed them harder 'If you are not doing anything wrong, then why are you not telling us?'

'Er.. We were ummm playing a little game, Ada. Nothing harmful.' That was the only thing Elrohir came up with and he just hoped that they could play on it.

'A game? What game?' The Elf Lord raised his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest. _'Think, think, think, think, think….'. _

'It's a game where we all try to finish off each other's sentences. Honestly'. Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief. _'Sometimes, Elladan does come in handy'._

Elrond didn't seem convinced, but on the other hand, Rúnya didn't seem upset, so that was alright. He turned out of the room with his robes trailing him and halted at the doorway for his guest. Elladan and Elrohir stood side by side and winked at each other. Telpëalata glared at them and warned 'Touch any of my children, and so help you will no longer be Elf _Lords'. _Happy with herself and the reaction she got, she patted Rúnya 's head affectionately and kissed Táridur on the head. She made her way over to Kirwen and draped a jacket she was wearing over her. Smiling, she went and accompanied Elrond, and together. They once again left the room.

They could hear mutters from them, ranging from why the twins were so disruptive, why they were not more like her children and why Elladan has chosen to have a white spot dyed into his hair. After that remark all they heard was a loud 'What' from Elrond, then everything went quiet.

They settled back down in their respective places, Táridur lay on Elrohir, Rúnya cuddled up to the fireplace and Elladan now preoccupied the sear Kirwen was sleeping on, but had the elfling cradled in his arms. Smiling down at her, he continued on with the story.

* * *

Elrohir shifted when he heard footsteps next to him, and tried to pry his eyes open when a soft touch began to nudge him to awareness. Grinning foolishly to himself and wishing it could be the housemaid he liked, he open his grey eyes and his heart fell at the sight he saw. Elrond…again.

Said father, picked him up in his arms and carried him to his chambers. He managed to put up a feeble struggle but gave up when he knew he couldn't win. How degrading. He was well over his maturity age, and he was _still _being lifted by his father to bed? By the Valar.

Elrond stopped at the bed and lowered his gaze. He knew he was going to have to tell Elrohir sometime. Letting out a sigh and sitting on the edge of the king-size bed, he straightened the sheets absentmindedly, slowly humming to himself.

'Ada? You alright?' Shaking his head a little and mentally berating himself, he turned his eyes on Elrohir's confused and slightly scared face. Clearing his sons worries with a small smile and a wave of his hands, he decided that now was the time to tell him.

'Elrohir, I was meaning to tell you this a little while ago, last night perhaps. But I never had the heart. You see, Estel, he is… he is very ill, and I can't seem to…' Whipping away stray tears that threatened to fall he tried to face Elrohir, but his head was bowed. 'Elrohir, he isn't gone to Mandos yet, but all I'm saying is that he doesn't seem to want to wake up, no matter what I do… I have tried and tried. It is not like me to give up. I am a terrible father am I not?' He jerked back when a blow fell to his arm. Next he got a mouthful from Elrohir.

'Ada! Never say that. You are a great a father, and a great healer. I knew Estel had limited time and a limited chance of survival. Do you not think that I have tried to come to terms with that? All I need now is your support, I don't want you to turn thinking you are all bad inside. Because you are not. OKAY? Don't ever say that again…never…ever'. The tears that he had promised himself he wouldn't cry managed to slip past his defences and hiccupping he tried to stop sobbing. He felt his fathers warm embrace encircle him and melted into it, for a few moments they stayed like that until a rustling alerted them.

'Wow, never thought I would ever see that again…' Elrohir's head shot up and jerked to where he heard the voice. His eyes widened, his mood reversed, and for the first time in a couple of days, he smiled. Slipping out of Elrond's grasp and bounding towards the bed, he leapt on top of it, like a small child would a piece of chocolate and landed on top of his brother. 'Elladan! You're here, you're alive', he took a closer look at his brother and changed his statement… 'well not entirely alive…'. Crushing Elladan in a tight embrace he finally let go, when Elrond tapped his shoulder and he saw Elladan's lips turning blue. 'Ooops…sorry'. Shuffling towards the end of the bed, he sat there with his legs folded and elbows rested on them. Still smiling, he watched as Elrond checked on his twin.

'Does this hurt… sorry. What about this?' He gently prodded his sons arm and smiled when Elladan tried to withdraw his arm back. 'No, of course not, why does my arm have reason to hurt? That's it just prod it why don't you. Can't hurt any worse than it is…AI!' Elrohir giggled when his brother managed to jump six feet in the air, pull his father onto the bed, but fall off it himself. 'Owwwww'. He heard a little moan from underneath him, with that Elrohir slipped off the bed and helped his brother stand. He saw Elrond try to regain what dignity he had left and give a caution look to his eldest.

Elrohir hissed when he caught a glance at Elladan's arm and inspected it himself. 'Well, isn't this a bump and a half?' He saw his brother being pulled over the bed by his good arm, righted and then admonished by his father.

'Yes, I have seen that, also Elrohir, but can not manage to find out what it is of late. I will have to do some research, and until them ion-nin, you are staying in bed. No buts, no loop-holes, not nothing. You. Are. Staying. Here'. When all he got was a blank stare, he salved and redressed the wound to fend off any dirt that might get in there. Moving to his next order of business, his other son, he undone the bandages from the night before, happy with how it was healing, he grinned at his son and redressed it.

He left the room, to check on the never awaking Aragorn.

Turning to his brother, Elrohir mouthed sorry, and almost laughed at the fish impression Elladan was pulling off. When Elladan just get staring wide-mouthed. Elrohir shook his brother gently, and followed to where his brother's eyes were fixed. 'Do you see what I see 'Ro?' Elrohir nodded his head not moving his eyes from the sight before him. 'I saw him in the woods'.

'Dan, I saw him last night in our house. What's happening?' Elladan shrugged and was about to say something more when the figure in front of them stepped forward.

'Okay, this is getting beyond the joke now. First, you are in my room, and now, you've duplicated yourself and taken another room of my house hostage? Who are you people? Person?'

Elrohir stood up from where he was sitting and felt his brother join his side. Gently nudging his brother he whispered, 'Go on, speak.. it's just Estel after all.'

'Well, if its 'just Estel' then why don't you talk to it?' Knowing he was losing Elrohir spoke to it. 'Estel, now look, this is Elladan's room. Wait a minute, if this is some crazy joke, I can assure you it isn't. And if you're….'

The ghost portrayed a face of shock. 'You know my name? How? Who are you? Why are you in my house?'

'This is our house, we share it. Estel, why are you a ghost?' The being shrugged and came up with the best answer possible.

'I just can't go back, you think I wouldn't if I could. I can't stand talking to a duplicated person, one a chatter box, the other a fly catcher. This is no freak show. What do you mean we share this house? This is my house, my own. Now get out.' The ghost charged forward intending to shove Elrohir to floor, but whizzed straight past him and through the wall, leaving a little white mark.

'Ro, he's not going to leave that stuff there on the wall every time he does that right?'

Before his brother could answer the all to familiar voice came from behind them once more 'Hey! You try to go through walls. By the way…' He pointed to the smudge on the wall, 'You're going to have to clean that.'

* * *

Two mirror images sat on a bed, one having a staring contest with a ghost, the other looking through a pile of books. Elrohir had a four books open in front of him, a whole section from the library of poltergeists and was currently searching through a book entitled 'Learn the mind of a Ghost' by Nota Chance. Frustrated, he threw the book to the floor and fell backwards across the bed. He got the attention form both people he was intending to.

'This is hopeless. We'll never find out why you're here, and we can't tell Ada, he'll just find us crazy!' Turning to the ghost, he tried to reason with it. 'Look, I take you're name's Estel right? And you know you're living in this house… what else do you remember?'

The ghost stared into the eyes of Elrohir and shrugged. 'I try to remember things, but I can't. I suppose I'm here for some reason, but I don't know why. You still haven't told me who you are yet.'

A shocked expression plastered itself on Elladan's face, 'So you have no idea who we are? Not even in the slightest?' When the ghost shook his head Elladan could feel his heart die there and then. Why couldn't the supposed soul, or ghost of his youngest brother remember who he was. 'Estel, we're your brothers, remember?'

Estel's soul laughed. 'You're kidding me, how can you be, you're elves and I'm a human. Just a simple human'. Elrohir growled, this couldn't be happening, with this ghost who keeps forgetting everything, it was going to take longer for him to return to his brother's body and make him whole again. 'Look, try to believe us here, we're your brothers, this is _our _house, this is _Elladan's _room'. Then hit him.

'I remember reading something. When ghosts are in this sort of form, they are stuck in a sort of Purgatory. They need to correct what they done wrong in order to die, or go back to what they once were. So, like he said, he's here for a reason. I suppose we're just going to have to remind him what happened, who and what he is and then he can fix what ever he didn't. Yes! It's all coming back now.' Elrohir pointed to the Ghost, I remember, back in the woods, when you, Estel told me, before he fell to darkness that you 'forgot to…'.'

Estel's soul/ghost stopped for a moment then flinched. 'The woods…' Again he flinched again, and with the same speed he was here, he was gone.'

The twins were more than gob smacked. He was gone. They blew their only chance. 'Well done 'Ro, you scared a ghost. I always told you that you were capable of scaring the living dead.'

But the reaction he got, plunged Elladan's cheery mood further down. 'Shut up Elladan, I'm not in the mood'. With that Elrohir got up and plodded out of his brother's room. 'I've got to go get a ghost back'.

* * *

Elladan was drifting off to sleep when he heard a creaking noise beside him. Turning drowsily to the disturbance, his mood lifted once again. There sitting in a chair across the room was the ghost. Before he could say anything though, the ghost came forward and sat on the side of the bed. He looked down at Elladan's face and smiled.

'You really are my brother's aren't you?' Relived, he nodded his head affectionately with a few specks of tears lining his eyes.

'How did you finally decide?' The ghost took in his question for a few moments before standing and answering. 'Because both of you were there when I died'.

* * *

Please R&R this authoress is sad and lonely and I needthe reviews to make me happy. I ampractically starved from them -sniffle-.But big thankies to all my reviewers so far. Love you all! 


	9. Got To Hold On

Finally, I have updated! -suppressed sigh- Remind me that I have to blow up all the schools. Yeah sorry about not updating I have been crammed full of work, and I had too much to do! But, here is another update. Not as long as the others, 'coz I still have tonnes of work to do and with this constant nag of a writer's block, its hard to write good stuff for a long time.

Discalimer: Im lazy, so check out Chapter 1 .

* * *

Groaning for the umpteenth time in a few minutes, Elladan flopped backwards onto his bed and mentally kicked himself for falling on his arm. This was not helping, he had tried and tried to tell this _ghost _that his body wasn't dead and that there was a chance of him going back. The last thing Elladan needed on his hands was a pessimistic other-worldly being!

Turning to the depressed ghost he frowned when he didn't see him. With a shrug and a roll of his eyes, Elladan tried to remember what Estel could have possibly forgotten what to do before he went into a coma. Running a list off his head wasn't helping or counting everything on his fingers didn't help neither! There was too much to remember. He'd think of new things, but forget the few he already thought of.

But, there was one event that kept on returning to him: Estel had forgotten, in his amused state, to say goodbye to his girlfriend Arwen. Maybe that's what he had forgotten what to do. It was worth a shot. The fact still remained though, did Estel remember Arwen, he didn't remember any of the twins - even that took some convincing

Rolling of the bed and landing on his knees with a thud, Elladan pushed aside the dull throb coming from his arm, and went in search for his twin. He didn't have to look far, he only needed to look up, really. Smiling sheepishly when Elrohir threw him a fed up look, he accepted the help up and sat on the edge of the bed. 'Ro, I've been thinking. Maybe were looking at this whole problem wrong. Maybe Estel did forget something, but before the whole Edomir catastrophe'.

Taking in this new hope Elrohir nodded, 'Maybe, but Estel is old Elladan, it could be anything!'

'But, it's our only hope, I mean Estel forgot to say goodbye to Arwen. I was thinking, that maybe, that could be it?'

'Dan, even if it was, Arwen is in Lothlorien and…' Turning a grinning face towards his brother Elrohir's eyes glinted with a plan.

Catching this malicious look he was receiving Elladan caught on what Elrohir was implying. With a fierce glare he ignored all his brother's efforts to convince him to do something that he was sure he would be teased with for the rest of his damned immortal life.

Giving a fake pout Elrohir went for a new approach, 'But, gwandur nin, you must, after all, you have Arwen's eyes, and you do have more of a shape than I do, your hips and bum are HUGE!'

'No, and no and… excuse me? Have you seen yourself lately? Putting on a few pounds there brother dear'. Elladan smirked and poked his brother's stomach for a bit of emphasis. He turned around and eased himself of the bed. Elladan looked over his back and then gave a questioning look to his brother. 'Seriously 'Ro, do I really have big cheeks?'

Slapping his for head Elrohir dismissed the question and carried on. 'But 'Dan, you have no choice in the matter, remember…you lost that bet. The one about Glorfindel and Erestor', when Elrohir saw his brother pale and slowly shake his head, he knew he had won. 'Now, this is my task for you'. He tackled his brother to the bed and sat on his chest.

'Blast it all Elrohir! Fine. Do as you must, you just want to see my legs, don't you?'

* * *

Elrohir dusted his hands pleased and took in his creation before him. A long white floating dress, with trimmings of blue, draped across the floor, swinging gently in the wind. Raven hair was tied back in an intricate design, accompanied with a delicate headdress. But there was one thing wrong, the normal red lips of his sister weren't smiling, there were in fact curling up in a snarl, and the blue eyes usually bright with laughter, were narrowed with a slight malevolence.

Elrohir stood and made his way over to his transformed brother. Elrohir had tried as best as he could to make his very manly brother into the fair maiden his sister was. He had even given his brother a bust. Sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing two of the largest oranges he could find was quite a challenge with his leg. Elrohir patted his brother's shoulder. 'Don't worry, you are, actually very convincing'.

Elladan gave an irritated huff and folded his arms over his chest. 'When I said he may have forgotten to say goodbye didn't mean we had to re-inact everything!'

'Shhh, don't be such a spoil sport. Now, when Estel gets here you have to be less you and more Arwen. And don't argue, or say you can't, you've known her for over a millennium now!' Satisfied, Elrohir looked around for some way to get the ghost back.

'I just need to get Estel back, first'. Elrohir thought of when the ghost appeared last time. The ghost had always thought that The Last Homely House was his, all Elrohir had to do was to cause some sort of damage to the house, and he might come. Dragging 'Ella' to the library, Elrohir formulated the plan in his head.

When they reached the library, Elrohir peaked through the grand doors to make sure no-one was there. When he saw no-one he shoved his brother through and closed the doors behind him. Elrohir ran…or rather hobbled to the bookcase. Grabbing a handful of books, he pulled them off the shelf and continued to do so until there was a shriek behind him. _'About time!'_

Estel took in the horror before him, the people he thought were his brothers were destroying his home! 'Hey! Stop. You are so going to clean that up. Now!'

Elrohir spun round and motioned Elladan over. 'Estel, do you remember that you once had a girlfriend?' He saw the ghost stand still for a moment, and think. After a few seconds, the ghost nodded. 'Of course how can I forget? She was the most beautiful being I ever laid eyes one.'

From behind him, Elladan scoffed. _'Sure, he can remember Arwen, but doesn't even recognise his brothers. Why am I doing this?'_

Chuckling and pushing the unexpecting Elladan forward, who almost fell forward when he tripped over his own clothes, Elrohir nodded. He saw his brother quickly roll up the dress in his hands, just so he could walk better and showed off his rather un-ladylike legs.

Hissing into Elladan's ear, Elrohir gave a quick admonishing, 'I may want to see you legs, but Estel most certainly don't'. Elladan stared down and flushed slightly when he saw how much skin he was showing. He immediately dropped the gown so it fell into rivers at his feet.

The said spectre was staring rather confused at the pair, just standing planted on the spot, as if I had seen ghost. _'Well', _Elrohir mused, _'he just saw 'Dan's legs, I would be a bit tedious, at best.'_

With a shaky and high-pitched voice, Elladan started off the conversation, 'Hello, Estel.' Elladan watched as his see-through brother inched forward and taking a ghostly hand gently placed it on his cheek, as if he was drawing warmth from it. When the hand withdrew, Elladan felt as if his cheek had frozen over. It was even cold to the touch.

Estel smiled and tilted his head to the side. 'I never thought I would see you again. You haven't forgotten about me have you?'

Elladan gently shook his head and took in the face of obviously upset brother. Before Elladan could say anything, the ghost came forward a little closer this time, placing his wavering hands on Elladan's and stared deep into his eyes. 'I will always fight on for you, I swear. I hope to be out of this soon and then we will be truly reunited. I had always regretted in the back of my mind, never saying goodbye. I just hope I won't be regretting that forever'.

Elrohir turned around and hung his head and let salty tears fall. Never before had he seen Estel do something or hear something like that before. But at least, he remembered someone. It had been a while, maybe Estel could remember what happened and give them a little more light on his forgotten mission.

When Elrohir turned around once more, he saw both his brothers on their knees trying to give each other a hug. He heard Elladan mumbling something incoherent even for him. Though he heard Estel reply loud and clear. 'What ever, I will try to remember truly I will, take me where you wish.'

Then it struck him Elrohir knew what Elladan had asked him. They were going back to the woods, to see if anything helped the ghost to remember, and hopefully remember his mission. But, how could they? There wasn't a hope in the Valar that their Ada would let them go.

When he looked up from the floor, he saw the ghost was gone, and Elladan stood there, still on knees, crouched forward, shoulders shaking. Before Elrohir could move an inch, he heard his brother groan and in one quick fluid motion rise up from his position on the floor and in a multitude of robes, dashed out the door. _'What the…'_

* * *

When Elladan was in the safety of his room, he fell forward, barely managing to catch himself with his good arm. Stripping down quickly and donning a red tunic and simple pants, he tried to contain his pain. But it was no good. A burning sensation was enveloping his senses, and all he could feel was pain.

Clutching his arm against he chest, he tried to forget about the pain and tried to get rid of the lurching feeling in his stomach. _'Why did this come on so randomly?' _Giving out another groan, Elladan closed his eyes tightly and huddled against the end of his bed.

Bile started to rise up into his mouth and before he could even take a step to the bathroom, his stomach turned painfully and he retched up everything he had eaten. Spluttering slightly, Elladan spat out the rest of what his stomach brang out from his mouth and stared mutely at what he saw.

Tiny dots of red were splashed on the polished floor.

He was quickly brought out of his horror when he heard banging on the door. 'Dan? It's Ro! What's wrong'.

Taking a deep breath, Elladan managed to reply shakily, 'Nothing Ro, I merely needed a wee'. Swallowing the bile that was threatening to rise once again, he continued. 'I'm alright'.

'Well, If you're okay, can you at least let me in? What did you say the Estel back there?'

When Elrohir head no reply, he began to worry. 'Hey, Elladan, come on, let me in.' He heard some shuffling coming from inside the room and before he could speak any more, the door creaked open and a very pale looking Elladan appeared at the doorway, leaning on it for some support. 'Your sure you're okay?'

With a quick nod Elladan answered his brother's question and opened the door more and let him in. _'If only you knew 'Ro, but I can't tell you. You would tell Ada, and then I couldn't help anyone. I've just got to hold for now. This will soon be over'. _Stumbling slightly, when he pushed himself off the doorframe, Elladan shut the door and joined his brother inside. They had a lot to talk about this night.

* * *

So? Good or bad? Please R & R, Y'know I do have this counter thingy telling me how many people read/visit this story, and theres like 800 odd on there, and no one reviews -boohoo- so please! Click the little button below! And with your help, we will be able to make this story better... tehehe. Even if its ne word! . 


	10. Elladan's Losing It

Whooo! I actually posted a chapter before I intedned to! I should put updays on my calender when i need to update huh? I'd be a bit more organinsed then wouldn't I? Anyways here it is, as promised, oh and theres a bit of swearing in here -cringe-

Chapter 10: Elladan's Losing It!

* * *

Elrohir was more than concerned. His brother had rushed to the bathroom three times in the last 10 minutes after a coughing fit. He stood outside the locked door, leading to the room his brother now occupied. Elrohir was trying his best to forget about and convince himself that Elladan was alright, but his efforts proved futile. He knew Elladan was hiding something. He knew it!

He heard soft breathing coming from behind him and smiled when he caught site of his other brother's ghost. Giving it a small smile, he then occupied the nearest chair and slumped into a haphazard position. He heard the ghost chuckle some what and then stand in front of him. It stood there, still for a few minutes before continuing. 'Before, when I first woke up like this, I didn't know who you are, and yet, I find myself thinking that I have known you for years. You are Elrohir, right?'

Elrohir gave a definite nod, and his mouth curved into a bigger smile. This meant that Aragorn was slowly remembering, maybe he should remember what he forgot. 'I thought I knew, you, Elrohir, you were always the odd one. You could any position comfortable, even the ones I couldn't even bend into!'

'You always notice the small details don't you?' Both brothers smiled. There was hope. Their conversation carried on for a few more minutes, until an unnoticed Elrond cleared his throat. Both heads shot up and their conversation immediately stopped.

Elrond's head looked from side to side and then his eye fell on his son. 'Elrohir? Who are you talking to?' Aragorn and Elrohir shared a surprised look, and with a quick farewell, the ghost left. Elrohir was dumb silent for a few more moments before answering.

'I was errrr…singing. Yeah I was singing Ada'.

Elrond was more than perplexed, his son most certainly did not inherit that singing voice from him…maybe it was his mother. 'Did not seem like singing my son. But oh well, I can never keep up with the trends in this age'.

Chuckling, Elrohir turned from his sideways position in his chair into a more regal one when he noticed the herbs his father was carrying. Elrond walked over, felt for a temperature, then knelt in front of his son, and began prodding at his leg. 'Has this been giving you any pain?' Elrohir shook his head with not even a wince. 'No, Ada, it seems as if it is healed. I have to hobble sometimes, my leg seems weak sometimes, but there is no pain'.

He felt the bandages slip off his thigh and looked down and saw three red scratches. He looked up to Elrond who had walked over to the bed where he had placed all his materials. Not even turning around to address his son, Elrond spoke, 'It has healed fine, but there is one concern'. He turned around with a dust of his hands, 'Where is that twin of yours?'

With a mere point, Elrohir indicated the bathroom. Elrond shook his head with a small sigh and knocked at the door.

* * *

Elladan was in a kneeled position over a bowl. He took in a deep breath and then fell backwards onto the wall behind him, closed his eyes and tried to settle his stomach. Getting away from Elrohir was worse than he could ever believe, the thing was so clingy, he felt bad about pushing he away like he did, but he couldn't help it… if Elrohir found out…

He slowly got up an waited for spinning sensation to go away and then looked in the mirror. He looked more grey than white. With the back of his hand, he wiped the blood which had slipped onto his lips and chin and looked around for something which he could hide his sickly complexion with. He spotted some of Arwen's make-up across the room and was leaning over the bath, reaching for it when a loud tapping out the door mad him screech out loud and fall face first in the bath.

* * *

Elrond jumped at the rather feminine noise his son made just after he knocked. He gave another confused glance at Elrohir, who just shrugged his shoulders from where he was sitting. Elrond leaned in closer to the door he asked gently, 'My son? What happened'. A barely audible groan came from inside, and then silence.

Elrond tried the door handle, just to find it was locked. _'Typical Elladan'. _Well it was his house, and he still knew a few tricks in his old age. Giving the bottom of the door a firm kick and then pulled and pushed at the door handle a few times until he heard the click of the lock. He turned a smug face a Elrohir who simply stared back vacantly.

When he saw what his son had done, he tried not to laugh, Elladan's body was bent into the shape of the bath, his back in a perfect dipped arch and his legs bent high in the air. In his fall Elladan ha managed to knock the shelf on which most of Arwen's make-up was placed, and most of it was in his hair, turning it from it usual darkness to a bright array of colours, that no black could actually be seen.

Elrond saw his Elladan's hair blow up and heard him curse when his hair fell in his face again. Elrond made a metal note of the picture before him, and went to help his son out.

When Elladan was finally out of the bath and had shook the contents of Arwen's powder out his hair, Elrond gave him a quick check over. He swept back the strands of hair that had fallen over Elladan's eyes and almost gasped at his son's practically grey skin.

When Elladan was finally out of his daze and had gathered all of the dignity he had lost in that fall, he tried to remember where he was and tried to stop the person in front of him swaying. When his vision was finally focused, Elladan wished that it hadn't. His father had the 'What are you doing out of bed, you look ill…again, what have I told you?' look on his face.

'Good, at least you managed to come out of that unscathed. But I can't understand why you are so grey..'

'Ada, when you fall into a bath and land how I did, onto what I did, into what I did, I think you would loose most of your colour too'.

'_Well, at least he still has his humour, not much can be wrong with him then'. _Elrond looked around when he heard soft footsteps approaching and greeted the second twin when his head popped precariously in the doorway. Elrohir knelt down beside him, an shook his head at his brother. 'You can't keep yourself clean for 10 minutes can you gwandur?' He dodged a swipe made at his head, ruffled Elladan's hair slightly and then left the room.

Elrond, while the twins were doing what they usually were doing, he checked on Elladan's arm, and was happy what he saw, but also somewhat disappointed. The evil looking red swelling was going down, in fact it had almost disappeared, the cut had almost finished healing itself, but there lump he had seen earlier was still there, and it appeared to have no intention in moving. Gently grasping Elladan's chin in his hand, he turned his head and examined the cut on his face. He narrowed his eyes on what he saw, the gash had healed, amazingly fast, but a soft grey mark was left behind. '_Elves do not scar. 'Tis rather rare for half-elves to do so as well'_ Keeping this to himself he helped Elladan off the floor.

He lead him to the bed, forced him to sit on it, although Elladan kept insisting that he was fine, and he was older than few hundred years which actually made the Elf Lord chuckle. _'May be in body, son but not in mind.' _He cleaned and re-wrapped the room, gave a silent 'Keep him there' request to Elrohir, and with that, left the room.

* * *

When he was sure that the new Elf was out of the room, Aragorn slipped out from the walls, and tried to dust down the white smudge he left behind. Getting rather frustrated when his hands kept going through the wall an leaving more of a mark, he turned around and made his way over to his brothers. They were sitting there chatting quietly, and seemed as if one was berating the other. He kept his distance for a little while before moving in slightly more and listening on their conversation.

'But you would tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you?'

'Of course I would! You mean I would keep something from you? I never have, have I Elrohir?'

'You seriously want me to answer that? Remember the last time you hid something from me and Ada? You almost ended up in Mandos!'

'Well I'm so sorry! Listen Elrohir, I'm fine! Ada, didn't say anything did he?'

'No, but that is besides the point! I don't want you ending up like Aragorn! I couldn't deal with that.' his voice hiccupped slightly, but still continued speaking. 'It's hard enough for me to think that he may never come back, not after how I looked after him and when I saw him move in the woods. I knew I saw him move. And he…'

Elladan immediately gathered Elrohir into his arms and soothed him. 'Its going to be fine. We'll make it out of this, like we have done so many times before, 'Ro. Just hold on for a little while longer. W have come too far to give up'. He rubbed his brother's back gently up and down, trying to make him stop crying, he hadn't cried so much since when they had found Naneth in the Orc den. Besides, he was trying to hold back his tears too, the last thing Elrohir wanted was for him to cry. He needed to be strong, for all of them.

Through hiccups, Elrohir was trying to say something, but Elladan was fixed onto something else. His eyes were burning deep holes through the person he saw. _'The nerve of that bastard'. (N/A: See?)_

* * *

He had rode for days, trying to find some sort of shelter, and he was lucky to find this one. He went through rain and wind, he was tired and hungry and was very low on weapons and man power. The one thing he was trying to hide from was those two mad Elves. He knew that they would be out for his blood.

But Fate it seemed was giving him one of the worst days of his life, here he was, standing in the courtyard, of the House he thought accepted all travellers, flanked by 2 rather scary looking Elves. He was about to rant more to himself when a richly robed Elf, stepped out from the large doors of the house and made his way graciously over to him. _'This must be the Lord of the house, that Elrond guy'_

The Elf bowed and rose again, and set his searching eyes on the man. The man itched and squirmed under the stare, and as thankful when the gaze was averted from him, when a commotion sounded near the door. But when the man looked as to what was causing such a noise, he had wished the Elf had kept his scrutinizing gaze on him.

* * *

Elladan had rose form his position on the bed, that Elrohir who was content on his brother's shoulder and drawing the warmth from him suddenly found himself in a mess of covers. Elrohir pulled him self up shakily an saw his brother run out of the room. He glanced around and frowned when he saw Aragorn. Had just heard all that?

* * *

Elladan was running at full speed and had to skid round a corner, just to miss from colliding with the wall in front of him. He was running for the window, about to throw himself out of it, before he gave himself time to think. 'What am I doing? I can't jump out of a window. One. I'll kill myself and two; I have already found out through painful experiences that Elves cannot fly! He looked around for a quick way down and ran towards the stairway. He was blind with rage. _'How can he just walk in here? Didn't he even recognise us? Well, I hope he bloody recognises me! I will be his worst nightmare yet'. _His stomach protested greatly, but he pushed all that aside, but when his vision began to blur again, he slowed up slightly. When he came to the stairway,he jumped onto the railing and holding it onto it slightly, he let himself slide down it, jumping off it before the end, he ran full speed towards the door.

* * *

Erestor could swear to Valar that could hear pounding feet upstairs but he didn't believe it until an Elf ran past him. He just had time to grab him by the shirt and pull him back. But what he didn't expect was a struggle and a chain of curses, that would have made Saruman blush. Another thing he didn't expect was for the elf to be Elladan.

'Erestor for what is right in the Valar, let me go!' Elladan was mad, he wanted to get to that criminal. He Didn't dare to hurt the advisor, but he was wasting time. He tried to pry his hand from around his waist, but Erestor was quite stronger than he had expected.

'Master Elladan, calm down. I am not allowed to let you out of the house!' Elrond had told him that Elladan was sick, but the way he was struggling, it seemed as if he had tonnes of energy to spend. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when a soft, but hard enough to wind blow fell on his stomach, his hold was immediately relinquished. Elladan shot off his mind already planning a fight.

* * *

He blanched. He couldn't fight, he didn't want to. But some relief came from impending doom when the Elrond, halted the mad elf. Now that the Elf that had come closer , he was able to see who the elf was. Al the colour that was in his face drained. It was that elf from the forest, well one of them at least. When the Elf turned slightly, he could see the little cut on his neck, where his blade had left a mark. This one was the elf that had attacked him in the first place when they were in woods. But, he was soon shivering when the mad Elf who was battling against Elrond called him Ada. _'This guy is his father? Damn I am in trouble. That means that kid I….Oh gods no.'_

* * *

Elladan was fighting the best he could against his father. He again didn't want to hurt him, but if his father was the only thing between him and _his _death, then it would be well worth it. When the opportune moment came, Elladan wrapped his leg around on of Elrond's and before he knew it, Elrond was on the floor, dazed.

Elladan didn't think twice and leapt for Edomir.

* * *

Edomir saw it coming but was too surprised by the whole thing that he was only aware that he was battling when the fuming Elf was sitting on his chest, hands wrapped around his throat, and applying increasing pressure. 'You damned _Edan_ what do you think gave you right to come back here?' When Elladan was giving no reply, the patience that was on short fuse, got even shorter, he applied more pressure on the man's throat giving him just about enough space to breath. 'I asked you a question. Now answer me filth of Mordor!'

Edomir was trying to pull the Elf's, his legs frantically kicking. 'I…I… didn't know'. Edomir lost all of his composition. 'I…I…please.'

Elladan's anger rose a notch, if that was possible and cut of the man's breathing passage. 'SORRY? Sorry for what? Destroying my little brother? Destroying my twins peace? Destroying my father's FAITH in his own SONS? Destroying ME? Oh, you don't know it all! You aren't sorry enough!' Elladan hissed with a snarl and angry eyes. He firmly pushed down and watched as the humans mouth parted just like a fish out of water and his lips turn a shade of blue. He could feel the man's hands that were firmly clenched around his wrists slacken slightly. He looked down at the man, and he suddenly realised what he was doing. _'This isn't the revenge I want…'_

He was about to let go, but instead he was pulled abruptly off by two guards each at one arm. With all his energy spent, Elladan's legs crumbled underneath him and he fell to his knees, he head hung. The guards still kept their hold on him and he could feel the intense burn of his father's glare. He closed his eyes, and under his dark lashes he could feel the tears spill.

Edomir, lay there for a few moments, letting his lungs gain back it's starved oxygen, with help of Elrond and Erestor, he was eased off the ground. Erestor took him inside, profusely apologising.

Elrond stared bemused at the son in front of him and watched in slow motion as the overcame running out of the house and stood staring when he saw his brother flanked by two guards. Elrond felt sorry for Elrohir at that moment, what things he should be going through right now. Mutely, he dismissed the guards and watched as Elladan's arms fell limply at his sides. After a few seconds, both Elrohir and Elrond watched as the emotionally strongest member of their family broke down.

* * *

Watching from above, a ghost turned from the scene and vanished.

* * *

Rúnya sat transfixed to their story and Elrohir could just about detect some sort of sympathy in his eyes. Rúnya was about to say something, but at that very moment, Kirwen decided she was going to wake up and didn't only make Elladan jump when she started screaming for her Naneth, but also woke up Táridur who groaned and wiped the sleep from his blue eyes. Elrohir gave him a reassuring smile.

They all watched as Elladan tried to coax Kirwen into being quiet, and so when that didn't work, he stood up with the wailing Kirwen in his arms and done exactly what he did when Arwen started to cry. He threw her into the air, caught her and then repeated the process all over again. In a few moments, Kirwen was giggling again, and sniffling a little from her wasted tears.

She clapped her hands at the joy, and when Elladan knew he had better stop or get puked on, she pouted, but still smiled. He then resumed his seat, placed Kirwen lying down on his drawn up legs and gently rocked her with them.

Elrohir could see that his twin would make a great dad some day, but it still bugged him on what Rúnya was going to say. He decided to ask him later, as he seemed a little anxious to carry on with story, as he kept looking into Elrohir's direction and when the elder Elf met his gaze, Rúnya pretended he wasn't bothered. Obviously he was, Rúnya was rather jerky and impatient.

With that Elrohir pulled a cushion from the settee, placed it underneath him, settled and then began story-telling.

* * *

Yay! I actually fitted in Rúnya and his little gang...awwww! Seems like Rúnya there is having different feelings towards the twins. AND NO! Not in _that _way!

R&R and tell me what you think! BTW BIG KUDOS TO VIRESSE!


	11. Ada Finds Out

Phew...almost finsihed, just a few more chapters to go, I believe. This chapter is rather a soppy one. And listenign to Enya's 'The Promise' While writing this, kinda made me cry a little. So yeah, when reading this I recommend you to listen to 'The Promise' at the same time.

Disclaimer: On Chapter one.

Chapter 11: Ada Finds out.

* * *

They weren't too sure what to do at all. One moment he was killing a guy and then the next he was crying. Elrond and Elrohir both held each other's eyes for a few moments, mentally wincing every time they could hear Elladan sniffle. Both deciding what the right thing was to do.

The wind picked up and rustled their hair and bit their cheeks with a chill. Elrohir tore his eyes away, took one more look at Elladan before moving in to the house. He ushered Erestor in and with them both supporting each other, both physically and emotionally, they soon disappeared from sight.

Smiling when he knew his son got the hint, Elrond took a glance at the stars above him and sent a silent prayer to the Valar asking for their much needed help. Something had happened, he could feel it, but what the foreboding was, he just couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Sighing and letting his breathe join the breeze, he stepped towards his crumbled son. He had hoped that now his barriers were down, maybe Elladan would let him in some light of the situation. Crouching down in front him and cursing himself for making his knees creak, he placed a comforting hand on Elladan's shoulder.

Elrond didn't want to know or couldn't being to comprehend what turmoil Elladan was going through, but it must have been something grave for him to act like that. He began to contemplate the possible reasons for Elladan's behaviour, but was soon brought out of his thoughts when he felt his eldest slowly raise his head.

For a moment, Elrond tried to see his eyes, Elladan could always be read like an open book through his eyes, and he hoped this time was the same. But when his son did show his tear glistened eyes towards him, he could have sworn he was looking into a different pair of eyes. Elladan's once bright, grey eyes usually telling stories of pride, wisdom and youth were now tired, withdrawn and shaded by growing uncertainty.

His bottom lip still quivered speaking of unshed tears and all of the worry that had been hidden behind the strong façade was now broken, his face spoke of a care worn, and he looked much older than Elrond remembered him.

All Elrond wanted to do right now was to yell at him, telling him what a fool he had been and demanding an answer for why he was acting so strangely, but it seemed, increasingly aware of late, that Elladan wasn't all himself anymore. Something inside was hurting. And it wasn't just his heart.

Elrond saw Elladan close his eyes as if in exhaustion, turning his head away, ignoring his father. Did he think he was _ashamed of him? _Elrond suddenly realised that he could only heal the part he needed to tonight if he acted fast enough. Sliding a slender hand under Elladan's chin, he gently turned his head and looked over him once more. Elladan didn't even look at him.

'My son, look at me'. He waited a while but the command was soon acknowledged, he searched deep into his sons eyes trying to find some sort of answer, but all he could find was grief and despair. He son wasn't giving up was he?

Heart betting slowly faster, Elrond probed further. 'Tell me, why do you despair? Why can you not look at me in the eye?' No answer, as expected. 'Come, lets go inside.' But Elladan wouldn't budge. Growling under his breath, he was begging to wish his son hadn't inherited his stubbornness.

Deciding that it was too cold form them to be sitting on a stone path, he tried to pull his son off the floor, but that was to no avail either. So, Elrond took the healer approach. 'Look, sitting out here in the blasted cold won't help you nor me, and it won't help whatever you are ailing from, now please, can we get inside and try to sort this out?'

He managed to hold back a whoop when Elladan began to think sensibly. Elrond tried not to cry himself as he took in how frail and small his son actually looked now. Tucking his arm under Elladan's he hoisted him up and turned him around so they were both facing each other.

Elrond could see the silent tears falling once more, and with a gentle hand he wiped them free from his face. Smiling softly to himself, he couldn't remember the last time when he had fused over Elladan so much.

Dark eyelashes fluttered and a defeated sigh left Elladan's mouth. His shoulders dropped a little, but he managed to bring himself to look at his father once more. _'He will never forgive me, I tried to kill someone, made him look like a fool, and now, I'm sure he thinks I hate him. Everyone tries so hard but I push them away, I always do. I'm never going to help Estel this way. I'm killing myself, and if anyone finds out.' _Resolution finally hit him. Elladan couldn't care if he died, he had promised his littlest brother that he would die protecting him, and that is exactly what he was going to do. No matter what.

With a bit more reason to carry on now, Elladan looked his father in his eyes once more with further strength and smiled lightly when his father gasped. Grinning now, Elladan thought he had better start to say his apologies. 'Ada, I…'

'Speak no more of it tonight. You will rest now. But until then, nothing is to be said to anyone.'

Throwing his arms around his father's neck, he nuzzled to his chest and relaxed into the warmth, sleep evaded Elladan's' senses and with no control over his body anymore, he fell limp into his father's chest in a light sleep. _'No matter what happens Estel, I will protect you'._

Elrond drew his son into a tighter hold as he felt him sleep and knew that this time, it was genuine. Scooping him up and deciding that his back could not do this anymore, first Elrohir and now Elladan, he made a mental note to leave all the lifting to Glorfindel. He had chased his sons for about a millennia, but now, he will let them do the chasing.

* * *

'_No matter what happens Estel, I will protect you'. _A cloudy figure sat on the roof of Imladris and took in the surroundings. Once he was able to touch, able to smell the things he took for granted. But most of all he missed the warmth he felt when his brother's were around and the herbal smell that entered his senses every time Elrond was near. But now…

'_Look at me, oh wait you BLOODY CAN'T'. _But those words Elladan thought, why was he able to hear them? Why now? Why couldn't he hear any other thoughts? Why just his? Deciding that this whole thing hurt his head, Estel lay down his ghostly hands pillowing his head, and gazed at the stars. After a while they soon began to dance and grow larger and larger, spiral around him and then stop. Blackness soon creeped into the corner of his eyes and then enveloped his sight completely.

He felt as if he was falling, falling from somewhere, into something, then everything was bright again. He still felt cold, but he was able to feel the soft ground underneath him, he ached, but he was happy, he was alive. But then the feeling of detachment appeared once more and he felt himself falling again. _'No matter what happens Estel, I will protect you'. _

'_What is happening now?' _With a jerk, he was brought back into the light again, and he looked down at his hands, turning them around, but his heart sank when he could seen the grassy floor underneath them. His breath caught in his throat when he saw his body, his own body in front of him, broken and defeated. All of this was too familiar, all too familiar.

A sudden pain erupted through his spine and elevated into his head. He gasped in agony and clutched the sides of his head trying to keep the pain in one place and stop moving. He felt as if a hand had clasped itself around his lungs and were slowly squeezing them shut. Again, the darkness began to tug at the corners of his eyes, but this time he was determined to stay here, he wanted to keep searching for an answer.

He shakily stood and stared down at his body, he tried to remember something, something must have caused this. With the pain still running havoc around his body, Estel stood there, still and unmoving and after a while the pain subsided, but a greater one made itself known.

Images of the past shot in front of his eyes, and with each on a new fresh jolt of something similar to electricity ran through his veins, and slowly he fell to the floor.

_That was when Elladan dashed over to his brother, knocking over a few people in the process, and… took the brunt of the force. _

…_it actually shocked him to see what his brother was doing, was he crying? Taking a few shuffles forward to get a better look. He wish he hadn't, Elladan was really crying, and was truly upset._

Estel's head was spinning and all he could hear was his brother's voice repeating the phrase that hurt him to hear; '_No matter what happens Estel, I will protect you'. _He wished that he had never wanted to remember, never even dared to think what and why it had happened. He didn't want to see all this, he truly didn't.

'_There is nothing to be sorry for gwandur nin. What's done is done. At least you know your limitations now.' _But there was more to forgive than he could ever dream of. If he had accepted the advice, took it and regarded his limitations, then he wouldn't be like this, and still his brothers forgive him. It just didn't make sense. The pain lessened a bit, and Estel found he was able to stand, he looked around and saw that he was in a familiar forest, the sun descending behind the mountains and leaving a red and orange hue in the sky. He could feel the cool breeze of night over passing him. He took a quick look around and gasped at what he saw.

As like in a film, he watched in slow motion as a man walked up behind his napping brother, grab him by the hair and drag him over the rock he was leaning on, placing the cold steel of a sword under his neck. He felt like going over there and showing that guy who's brother he was messing with. But found he was unable to, no matter how much he pulled he still couldn't move, and so, was forced to watch. Watch as his brother's fell to a demise that was actually his fault. _'Is this the way of the Valar's punishment to me? Killing me inside?'_ But all that kept his gaze was the fact that Elladan never took in his situation but always kept a watchful eye over his human self.

The world spun in a blur of colours and the next thing he knew he was standing behind Edomir and watched as Elladan raced towards him and smashed into him, taking them both to the floor. Looking to left as if on cue, he saw Edomir's men advance on his brother, Estel yelled and hollered, but his brother never heard him. He felt more than a little useless.

He watched as they dragged him backwards and watched the anger in his face, but a glint of sadness touched his eyes, as Estel watched Elladan lay eyes on his former self. _'He will protect me, no matter what'._

Without warning, a shooting pain creeped up his arm and lingered there, it felt as if his arm was slowly being torn apart from the inside, and in his agony, he spun and again his eyes fell on his Elven brother, grappling with a wolf, and his arm inside the wolf's jaw. Again, he saw his former self defeated, but this time awake. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he let them fall. He had caused all this pain. He didn't even know how to erase it. Though this whole memory seemed to focus on the horror of the wolf and nothing more. What as it about this wolf? Dreams like this didn't occur without a reason. Then another thought crossed his mind.

He had seen Elladan collapse in his bedroom, he had noticed how weak the elf and slowly become, and the outburst in the courtyard topped the list. His brother was dying, and he didn't want anyone to know, anyone to help. The image of his brother trying to help Elrohir slowly faded and it was replaced by Elladan on top of him and beating his chest.

_Not able to keep the tears back no longer, Elladan cried freely, and his attempts to call his brother back fell on deaf ears. Pitching forward so his head rested on Aragorn's, he continued to sob. Through his tears he managed to hiccup 'sorrys' over and over, until he couldn't't no more. Clearing his vision somewhat, he began to thump Estel's chest. 'Wake up. Don't leave us. Estel…please…'. Becoming to weak to continue due to the stress and blood loss, he slumped forward with a sigh of defeat._

That was all Estel could take and with a yell he cried out 'Don't you think I have seen enough…I remember now, all of it, and wish none of this happened. NONE OF IT'. With a quieter voice he added, 'I don't want my brother to die… not for me. Not for me'. His sobs over took him and finding himself too weak, he decided that he just couldn't do it any more.

Estel crumbled to the floor, unaware he was on top of his body. He slowly melted into it, still crying. But when every part of him had descended, the whole form of Estel rose up, awake and healed. He walked over to three grieving beings in front of him. He looked in the direction they were and slowly backed away. Carved into a tree trunk was the name he never wished he had seen, 'Elladan'. He looked back at the beings and cried out, one of them had the same appearance as him…it was him. Elladan died to save him? This couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it.

He ran from the image, and fell onto a grassy patch. There he lied there for how long, he didn't know but then it hit him. The wolf. The pain. The deteriation. He knew what he had to do. He just had to get back inside his body.

A soft swirl of white encircled around him and before he knew it, he was back on the roof, glancing at the stars. He grasped the railing of the roof, and peered over the courtyard. He saw the last Elrond's red robes fall into the doorway, and then Estel knew, he had to find Elrohir. And quick.

* * *

Elrohir sat his normal chair, and again, lazily stretched out and then curled back into the soft grey chair of his. His dark grey eyes fell onto the back of his father, who was staring down at Elladan and swiping away the fine whips of hair, that fell onto his son's closed eyelids. Elrohir had wanted or tried to tell Elrond about Edomir, but every time he tried to get his father's attention it was always drawn elsewhere. His father had become detached, and that was one thing that the family didn't want right now.

Elrohir once again, made himself comfortable, for some reason, he just couldn't sit right. He had a weird tingling feeling in his body. Then in an act of curiosity, he peeled himself out of the chair, not even garnering a look from his father and carelessly spilt the water that was in the flower pot. The person he knew he was sensing appeared at his side and grimaced at the mess on the floor. It cast him a look as if to say 'you didn't did you'? Giving a hearty laugh, he left the room after being ushered out by the ghost and whispered at. What he wouldn't be able to take in is what his father and the ghost had to tell him next.

* * *

Elrond knew his son had left the room, and he couldn't blame him. He really wasn't in the uplifted mood he was usually in. he took another uneasy glance at Elladan and found it hard to pull his gaze away. He just he had noticed his son's illness earlier, had found a cure earlier, but no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find anything quite in the description. Sighing and turning to look out of the window, he felt the cold air blow his hair gently and silently wished that his wife was here with him once again, things had been so much simpler that way.

He was still listening to the soothing sounds of the night when he felt his Elladan's arm move from under his hand. He turned and gave a light smile. In return he was given a grimace. Elladan tried to raise, using his sore arm to ease him upwards, but it soon gave way underneath him. Offering help, Elrond eased his son, and leaned him up against the headboard.

They sat like that in silence for a few moments, once draining warmth and security, the other regaining his peace of mind. But Elrond soon broke the silence. 'Elladan, are you up for telling me what is going on now?' He heard his son sigh heavily and finally knew that his barriers were down and Elrond could get some answers from his son, but they were far from what he had expected.

'Ada, I…I didn't mean to. But, that man… he, he'. Elrond could see that Elladan was having some trouble getting everything out, he sat closer to his son and placed a comforting hand on his arm, silently telling Elladan that he would wait, until he was ready. 'Ada, that man, he was…responsible, for what…what happened to Estel.'

Elladan watched as Elrond's colour faded and the soft hand withdrew. He watched as his father done what he usually did when he was stressed, rubbed the bridge of his nose and grumble to himself. Elrond got up and made his way to the door. Thinking that his father was going to do something rash, like he had done, Elladan swiftly threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. Which, was one of the most stupid things he could have ever done.

Elrond didn't expect what he had just been told and was more than surprised. He got up to pace, and was about to admonish Elladan when he rushed out of bed in haste as well but never got a chance to. He watched as his son swayed and fall to the floor on his knees. Elrond bent down to pick Elladan up but was pushed back rather harshly by the one he thought was weak.

He was about to bend down once more, but stopped as his son heaved violently one the floor and fell into a coughing fit. He watched with fear as Elladan bent forward on his knees and supported himself with one hand. He listened as his son choked and didn't do anything for his was too gob smacked. He was too afraid to move. A gurgling sound came from Elladan's mouth and Elrond stared down in absolute horror when Elladan's hand came away from his mouth stained red.

He watched as Elladan raised his head in and looked up to his father portraying emotions just like Elrond's; fear, confusion and surprise. Though Elrond was quick to move when Elladan's whole frame began to tremble, and the gentle eyes he had become so used to being open soon rolled back and were shut behind eyelids once more. He caught his son just before he touched the ground and drew him into his lap.

Elladan's pulse was too fast, the red tinge on his lips were the only colour on his face and shone fiercely against the now paler complexion and a cold sweat formed on his forehead. But the most worrying thing at all was that the lump on his son's arm had burst and was weeping with a sickly green and yellow colour.

Hugging him closer and weeping, Elrond started when a soft voice uttered grief behind him. 'No..'. Elrond looked behind him and saw Elrohir. He lowered his head slowly as the tears consumed him. He was going to lose two sons. And a third if the other two do fade.

* * *

Elrohir was in happy mood, but now that changed when the ghost had summoned him outside, he was rather anticipating what he was going to say. The ghost before him kept his eyes to the floor and seemed to be more depressed than before. When he was about to address the being before him, the ghost's head shot up and began speaking. 'Elrohir, you need to help me get into my body now. If not then something bad will happen. I mean it. I had this dream, this vision, what ere you want to call it. But our brother dies, Elrohir.'

The elf hadn't expected that and in his worry he shouted out 'No, it can't be your lying. You just want to get back sooner. I know you do. You're selfish, that's all that you are'. He took a deep breath and opened the door to his brother's bedroom. 'Now, please, come back when you are the Estel I used to know'.

Elrohir felt sorry for the ghost, snapping like that, but he couldn't help it, he was going through so many emotions. He couldn't handle it, and when Elladan finally broke, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on without his brother's support, he couldn't do this all alone. He edged his way in and scanned the room when he couldn't see wither his brother or his father, then he saw the top of Elrond's head peeping over the edge of the bed and made his way over. But then his worse fears were confirmed.

In front of him lay his brother, pale withdrawn, rested on his fathers lap. The natural aurora around him was dimming and deep inside, the connection he had was his brother, he cold feel tugging and pulling a little. Searching deep inside, Elrohir almost screamed out when he couldn't find his brother's thoughts. Him and Elladan were always able to read each other's minds, but now…the connection was gone and that only meant one thing. One thing he never dared to think. Instead of screaming, he uttered a simple word in a teary, stuttering voice 'No'.

* * *

So? What ye all think? Good, Bad? R & R and tell me! Thanks to all my reviewers so far! 


	12. Only Half The Nightmare Sorted

Okay... please do not try to kill me, I told everyone why I wasn't able to post anything up, and I hope that kinda didn't make you too disappointed? Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I'm going to apologise in advance, not much happens in this chapter, but something significant does. I'm in the process of writing the next one right now, so that should be up tomorrow or Thursday.

Chapter 12: Only Half the Nightmare Sorted

Disclaimer: Check out Chapter 1.

* * *

Throwing himself down to his knees beside his father, not caring of the pain it brought to his leg, he intertwined his brothers hand in his and wept.

With his free arm, Elrond encircled it around his weeping son's shoulders, slowly, mutely pulling Elrohir towards him. A soft jolt on his shoulder told Elrond that Elrohir had finally approved of his gesture. Leaning his head slightly on top of Elrohir's, he whispered words of comfort, always trying to get away from the reality that was taunting him.

Numbed, he truly didn't know what he was going to do. He was going to lose another kin to darkness, from some ailment he couldn't revive them from. Just like Celebrian. _Just like Celebrian. _Taking in a deep breath, and slowly letting it loose from slightly parted lips, Elrond let painful memories over take him.

_Like the grace of tale old butterflies, Autumn worn leaves fell from the tree tops and landed around their feet. The sun was about to complete another journey across the azure sky, leaving teasing hues of oranges, reds and golds wavering on the water's surface._

_Though no matter how beautiful the world outside looked, the world inside him was crumbling, was falling. A dim darkness increasing. Overtaking._

_He finally took his eyes of the stony floor, and locked them into the eyes he would not see for a few ages. Distant, yet warm blue eyes greeted him, he melted into the gaze they gave off, letting himself be taken in their tantalizing depths. She blinked. Cutting off his thoughts, and when the lids reopened, the gaze was not fixated on him, but to the sea._

_He took a step backwards, shaking his head. He didn't see himself reflected in the no more. But the waves, the gulls. The boat._

_He wasn't sure what was happening when soft, warm hands grasped his in affection. Their fingers locked in undying love. Grasping as hard as he dared, not to hurt the already broken maiden's hands before him, he kissed them tenderly, brought his arms around her waist, drawing them nearer._

_So near they were he could feel her faltering warm breath against his ear, and smiled. She was still alive. Salty tears spilled over his cheeks, and with the final strength he mustered, Elrond drew his wife into a hug he knew he would never have again… until he passed. _

_Elrond could hear her crying, her shoulders shaking. Drawing her back slightly, gazing once more into watery, forgiving eyes, he took her chin in his hands, and brought their lips together until they melted into one. _

_It was like he was in heaven, floating on clouds again, all the pain shut away. This was the passion he was saying goodbye to. _

_His raven haired wife gave him something he never dreamed of seeing… a smile, though it was small, it was still a smile. Giving a grin back, he etched a mental image of her ethereal beauty. Silver robes donned her curves, neatly embroided with silver stitch in the shape of leaves and vines. A simple sash tied at her waist, completing the outfit._

_Her hair, gently swaying in the breeze was no longer tied into regal shapes, but was just hung in a loose braid, wisps of hair daring to play in the wind. She bowed her head, and headed over to where her children stood, who leant on one another, craving for each other's strength. _

_Elrond watched as Celebrian stopped in front of their identical twins and uttered a few simple words; 'Thank you, both of you, my body has been saved, yet my spirit is lead elsewhere. But do not despair. I will still live in you, in here'. She placed her outstretched hand on the twins broad chests, indicating their hearts. She then pulled from underneath the neckline of her robes, two silver necklaces, though the pendent which dangled from the chain was split. One half for each brother. Placing them gently in their hands and closing their fists around them, Celebrian stood on her tiptoes as high as she could, reaching over the twins shoulders and with all her strength brought their heads together. 'Protect them as you have me. I love you both'. _

_She sighed as the twins gave her warming hugs, gently melting into their embrace. It was weird, she was usually the one they would seek refuge in and now, the tides had turned. Giving them each a tender kiss on their brow, and wiping the tears from Elrohir's eyes, shaking her head at Elladan's revered stubbornness, she fell back onto her feet. Smiling once more, she edged her way over to the Evenstar._

_She was not a strong as her brothers, tears continuously falling from her bright eyes, making them glitter even more in the dimming light. Arwen was protectively tucked under Elladan's arm and clinging to his waist like a frightened elfling trying to avoid her mother's gaze._

_Celebrian gently pried Arwen from Elladan's body, enveloping in her in her arms, letting unshed tears fall into her chest. Through hiccups Celebrian heard Arwen whisper, 'Please, do not forget me, I miss you already and you haven't even left. Naneth…I don't want you to go'._

_Celebrian pulled Arwen in closer to her bosom, gently rocking her she replied; 'I didn't want a lot of things to happen. Though think of this my daughter, if it was not this then it would have been something else. Had that come a reality I may not be standing before you now'._

_Arwen shook her head in defiance, ' I daren't think of things like that. Please, just promise me you will not forget us, promise me that you will be happy, be safe'._

_Gently smiling, Celebrian agreed that she would be safe, and with tears of her own, took one last look of her daughter, letting Elladan take Arwen once more in his arms, coaxing her._

_She returned back to Elrond's side, cupping his cheek in her hand. Once more she planted her soft lips on his, leaving a warm felling behind. 'Promise me Elrond, to protect my children. Do not let them fade to darkness. Please, do not blame yourself for what has become. Not even you or I, or even my mother could have foreseen this day'._

_Nodding his head with eyes closed Elrond answered, 'Of course, I love you.'_

_That was the last he ever saw of his wife. The last image of her bruised, battered, spirit-less, but still, she was the Celebrian he had fallen in love with. As the last ivory sail of the boat fell behind the horizon and the harsher chills swept across the land, Elrond and his Children began the agonising trip home. _

_Inscribed on his mind though was his wife's final plea, '_protect our children'. _That was what he was going to do._

_

* * *

_

The familiar room soon materialised into focus once again. Clearing his mind, and becoming attentive to all his surroundings: the sounds of pleas of one son that fell on deaf ears, the feel of the cold winter air, flowing through the window, the touch of dampened skin all registered to him. Elrond had to act fast, or ever suffer his conscience, knowing that what he could have prevented, he didn't .

Looking down at his ashen child, he noticed the shining sliver chain resting around Elladan's neck, still pristine, still there. If his son, still a mere child to him was able to keep a promise, then of course he could.

Smoothing Elrohir's hair slightly, claming him down. Elrond pointed from his position on the floor to the chair Elrohir once occupied. With the healer look Elrond always gave his children either when he was busy with someone else, or morally frustrated, Elrond sighed when Elrohir nodded his head, gave his brother a quick hug, and still wiping tears from tired eyes and settled himself into the soft chair once more.

With that done, Elrond gathered the oldest twin in his arms, marvelling out how light he was and gently settled him on the bed again. Draping a few blankets of the heated body and cushioning Elladan's head on a few pillows, the Lord set to work.

* * *

With his head peeping through the door, and his body floating outside of it, Estel took in the scene before him once again. He didn't know whether to be angry, upset or afraid. It had never occurred to him that Elrohir would be so rash. If he remembered correctly, Elrohir was the one who would quieten down the rows and arguments, always showing inner calm and peace. What confused Estel was his sudden outburst.

Drawing back, as he watched his supposed father rush out the door, taking the steps up to the library, the ghost dared to enter as silently as he could. But even as a ghost he was still to noisy for his Elven brother.

Elrohir's head snapped to the side as his ears picked up a strange noise. Turning to the disturbance, he frowned, his eyes narrowing in slits. To any stranger you would have thought that this elf before you was mad, not to be trifled with, but to Estel, he could see his brother's chest fall and rise in erratic paces, tears still rested at the base of eyes, both of which red raw and slightly puffy from previous sorrow and tear stained cheeks, still told him that unshed tears were to fall soon. Still told him that this elf needed comfort.

Estel dared a few steps forward until Elrohir's croaky voice spoke; 'please, don't come no nearer'.

'Elrohir, brother… just let me explain. What I said, what you _thought _said wasn't me being selfish, I was trying to save him'. Estel's gaze floated over to where his eldest brother lay, noticing how prone the elf looked now, wrapped in blankets like a newborn, eyes closed and face clenched in hidden suffering, pale, withdrawn, fragile. _'He tries so hard'._

'Tell me, will he die?' Elrohir was looking towards his mirror image, well not so look alike no more, not even taking his eyes off his brother, as if this was the last moments he was going to see him. He didn't even think Estel even heard his question it was so hoarse and quiet.

Estel almost jumped when Elrohir's eyes suddenly fixed on him. So many emotions flashed through them, pain, torment, regret, anger. 'So? Will he? You said before that he will. Just tell me one more time. Will he…for sure?'

The ghost took another daring glance at the dying kin before answering. Gulping nervously, he replied, 'In all honesty Elrohir, he may… or he may not. I can't foresee things'.

'But the things you have told be before were right. Maybe this will be too'. The young elf lord threw up his hands, paced a little while before striding over in front of the being.

'Please, tell me, just tell me everything you know!'. Elrohir was desperate, he needed Elladan back, one just so he knew everything was going to be okay and two, so then Elrond could focus on bring Estel back then.

'That's all I know, honestly. We're all just going to have to wait, its not like we want to but…'. Estel was stopped when the elf in front of him started laughing, but drew back instinctively when he came right up to his face again.

'Wait! You expect to just sit here and WAIT?' Elrohir thrust his arm over to where Elladan lay, stressing his point. 'How can I just sit here Aragorn? How? My brother, My twin for Eru's sake is lying there dying, and you seem to know things about it, and YET… yet you won't tell me what you know. Why? What have we done?'

Trying to get ahead of this whole situation and praying that Elrohir wouldn't do anything too drastic, he began to explain. 'Nothing, believe me you haven't done nothing wrong… but, I'm not sure what's wrong, I'm not sure what I know is right. What if the things I know ends up taking a turn for the worst. That's why I won't tell you! You think I don't care? Hell Elrohir, he's my brother too.'

Estel calmed a little when the shoulders of the defeated elf slumped and his head fell forward to his chest. From under the raven hair Estel could hear Elrohir mumble. 'I just can't do this alone. I don't want too… I'm afraid.'

Taking a step forward as the elf rose his head, Aragorn dared to speak. 'We're all afraid 'Ro, but I can't think of no one better to step in and take charge, I'd place my life on the line for yours. Don't doubt yourself'.

Elrohir smiled to himself, 'You always knew what to say Gwandur', and with that Elrohir placed a hand on the ghost's shoulder. Immediately Elrohir drew his hand back and clutched in his other hand, staring at it like it had just set alight.

Quite bemused Aragorn looked around and with a questioning look, he mutely asked for an explanation. Though the one he got wasn't the one he expected.

'Aragorn, I can touch you now, well without sinking through you that is'. Demonstrating, Elrohir once again placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder and almost leapt for joy. 'Does this mean… does this mean you're going back to your own body or something?'

Not believing his eyes, Estel just stood there, and for once with tears in his own eyes, and feeling some sort of eradiating warmth coming from the slender hand, he laughed with a sigh. 'I think so, maybe. Half the nightmare is finally finishing, but why?

Their answer was given soon enough, in the most devastating blow any of the Peredhils could have imagined.

* * *

Edomir clutched the sheets from where he sat, knuckles turning white under his fierce grasp gently rubbing his forehead and cursing the slowness of elves, and attempted to recompose himself.

'_How dare he. I was merely asking and then I get _attacked _by that stubborn elf…again? Surely, I thought elves are meant to be the noble ones, were the ones not to act out in rage or revenge. What a whole load of hoo ha. I should enact my revenge. _HE ALMOST KILLED ME! _And that damned ranger still has my gold coin, if he finds out the powers to that thing…. I'm ruined _(N/A: Can't remember what I'm going on about? Check out Chapter 2 'k?)

Edomir stood up and calmly walked over to the mirror and winked at himself, with a cocky grin he formulated a plan.

'Aye, you handsome devil you, why are you so clever'. He pointed at the mirror…obviously 'complementing' himself, cocked his head to one side and gave out a short laugh.

'Obviously, if that troublesome elf is here, and then that human must be also. They seemed rather close in that bar, either brothers…or should I dare to think lovers… So that must be where my coin is, somewhere in this grot of a place well… tonight, my property is mine, even if I have to pluck it from that dirty man's cold fingers, or if I have to turn this place upside down and kill all those who stand in my way'.

Grabbing his aged and ripped jacket from the chair beside him, he threw it over his shoulder, winked at himself once more, sorted his hair into a parting and quietly opened the door in front of him. This was going to he _his _night.

* * *

'Oh come on Elrohir, you can't just stop there!', Rúnya thought it was just getting to the good part, and then the stupid Elf just stopped.

'Oh, sorry Rú didn't think you enjoyed the story much, you were scowling earlier on about how stupid and boring it is. I just thought that I'd check with Kirwen and Táridur if it was okay if I stopped, since _Elladan _Has somewhat fallen asleep'.

Elrohir scowled slightly when he noticed his brother had fallen asleep, left Kirwen wondering what had happened to him, thinking that he was dead, as she kept constantly poking him, but his brother didn't seem to bothered at all, had his hands behind his head, leaning back like there wasn't care in the world.

Elladan heard the stern and tense notch in his brother's voice rise a little, so cheekily opening one eye, and grinning, he replied in a mischievous and arrogant manner, 'Elrohir, how can I be sleeping?' He paused for a little, just to stretch out and annoy his little brother even more. 'If I was sleeping, my eyes would be open, as if it hadn't occurred to you at all that…hello, I'm and elf, and if I remember correctly we sleep with our eyes open and relax with them shut….'

A sudden oomph echoed the halls and a few colourful grumblings followed that when Elrohir decided to throw a pillow at his brother to shut him up once and for all. 'You're an indignant git, Elladan.'

Said brother had just removed the cushion from his face, mimicking his brother, much to Elrohir's irritation. 'Right, before I consider to strangle your thin neck Elladan, I'm going to get a quick drink. Anyone coming?' Táridur yawned and shook his head, Kirwen was too busy pulling on Elladan's top to get his attention to be bothered with Elrohir's question, and Rúnya slowly got up and stood beside Elrohir.

A look of pure surprise and confusion plastered Elrohir's face at that moment and without even asking anything Rúnya quickly butted in 'Don't worry, I'm not taking a liking to you at all, I'm just thirsty that is, and if anything was to attack you, I could save your poor sorry arse'.

Elrohir shook his head and patted Rúnya back, heartily laughing and wiping a fake tear from his eye.. 'If only Rúnya, if only'. Elrohir began to make his way out of the hall, shouting back a command, 'Elladan, see if you can handle two little elflings for me, or are you incapable of even achieving that?'

Merely sticking his tongue out at Elrohir's back and ushering Táridur over, he let the elflings settle down around him.

Kirwen was about to nod off, before her head shot up and began to frown. Yanking on Elladan's braids and making him cry out in either pain, anger or surprise, she began to fire questions at him.

'Why did you die? Why did you leave me? Don't you love me? What did I do? Am I boring? Why did you die? Aren't you an elf though? Elves don't die'.

The last thing Elrohir heard, before he shut the grand doors behind him and Rúnya was Elladan's growl and a firm, 'Shut the hell up Kirwen! I'm not freaking dead! And I'll show you if you want!' A high pitched giggle and a scream told Elrohir that Elladan was doing something that would embarrass him and most probably all those around him.

Elrohir quickly apologised and waved off any questions Rúnya was about to ask and pulled the elflling down the halls to the kitchen.

When Elrohir reached the front door, he stopped, spun Rúnya around so he faced him and kneeled down to get to Rúnya's height and asked, 'Now, Rúnya what did you really want to ask me?'

The look he received told him that Rúnya wasn't expecting the Elrohir to even think that he had anything to ask… 'I..er…'

* * *

So? What you think? Good or bad? Need redoing? Let me know, and a massive thankies to all of my reviwers...I love you all! 


	13. Happiness, or Sadness?

Okay for the sake of the plot to sound better, and continue, I decided that this chapter needed to be sorted. Basically, Edomir and Elrond have an encounter before both go and see Aragorn. Thats all really. Don't have to read it. Just thought I'd let you know.

Disclaimer: Read Back to Chapter 1

* * *

Rúnya stood there for a few minutes thinking on how he should answer the being before him. 'I was just surprised that's all'.

Elrohir narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side, 'Surprised? How so tithen-pen?'

Rúnya shuffled his feet slightly under the carpet, and took a deep breath before answering. 'Well, it had always been a thought to me why Elladan had scars. I just thought it was weird. That's all… I didn't know…'

Shaking his head Elrohir comforted the elfling, 'Hey, why you so nervous about telling me? Not many people know this story save my family, and most people are amazed about how Elladan has scars, as y'know Elves heal fully. Is that why you wanted to come with me?'

Rúnya nodded his head, looking at the floor. Elrohir gently raised the elfling's chin with his hand and sighed, 'you thought Elladan would get angry hey? He's fine with it, tell you what he's always telling the ladies he done it in some heroic fight'. Elrohir just rolled his eyes. 'Nah, its just that his failed, and he couldn't really heal as fully as was hoped. For a moment there Rúnya I thought you didn't like us…'

Rúnya sighed and shook his head. 'It's not that I don't like you guys, you're cool. I'm just scared of you'.

Elrohir's eyes widened to dinner plates. 'Scared? Scared of what? I'm not that scary… dunno about Elladan though…'

'The stories I heard about you two, the way you went on an Orc rampage killing as you went, not caring as long as you fed your souls with the number of filth you killed. Some I heard didn't really sound like you two, but the more I heard, the more I feared you. I thought the scars Elladan had were from some sort of skirmish and the Valar punished him…'

'What are you lot being told at school? Yeah we killed all those Orcs and yes, we now realise it was wrong. Give us some credit though. Sheesh, I doubt the Valar would go as far as punishing, we were doing them a favour, killing all the yrch'.

'I know, that just came out wrong… I'm sorry'.

'There's nothing to be sorry for, now, are coming to get a drink or what?' Elrohir took off in a full sprint in the direction of the kitchens and yelled behind him 'last one there is an Orc'.

Smiling to himself and knocking out all thoughts of the evil twins form his head he raced after the Elf Lord, 'yeah, well, the first one there has to kiss him!'

* * *

When the pair arrived back into the Hall a few minutes later, after being fully refreshed about things physically and mentally, they didn't expect the welcoming they wanted.

Elladan was crouched behind a chair with Táridur's fake sword in his hand, wearing two smudges of coal underneath his eyes. In front of him Kirwen was bouncing on the chair, obviously amused by the way Elladan looked. But Elrohir almost died when he saw the mess she was making…and the mess she was in. He whole dress was covered in soot, and her bare feet left little footprints on the cushions.

But where was Táridur? Elrohir looked high and low and almost died again of a heart attack when he saw what Táridur had found. But it was too late to do anything.

Táridur had found Elladan's _real _sword leaning up against the wall in the far end of the hall, and even though it was too heavy to lift, he dragged it across the floor and charged towards what it seemed Elladan's butt.

Elrohir covered his eyes and crouched low too the floor, but even that wasn't enough. Through his two parted fingers, Elrohir saw Táridur swing the sword up with all his might, and the tip of the sword found a soft place to embed itself in.

Of course, a scream came next. And then the dancing of the 'Manly elves turned she-elf routine'. Elrohir rose from the floor, gathered his wits, and then went over to his brother.

'I leave you for 5 minutes, and you create chaos, how do you do it?'

A sniffle was his only reply. Thinking that this was the only way, maybe not the best dignified way, to find out what the damage was, Elrohir grasped the top of Elladan's trousers and with a tough and quick pull, yanked them over his bum.

'Elrohir, you son of a… what the hell you think you are doing?' Elladan tried to hide what ever was nude from creeping child eyes. 'Hoist them back up now!'

Elrohir didn't bother to reply, instead he just pulled his brother's trousers back up, patted Elladan's bum, and simply put it, 'No damage there, now stop acting like a she-elf's bloomers'. A growl come from his left, and simply disregarding it, and settling back over to where is place was, he began to get comfy.

Táridur ran from where he was standing, taken aback from Elladan's 'dance' and threw himself into Elrohir's arms and buried his head in Elrohir's broad chest. 'Don't him hurt me 'Ro'.

Patting the elflings head, Elrohir nodded 'I won't let that mean _old _bully hurt you'.

'Watch who you're calling old dear twin…I'm only a few minutes older than you'.

Rúnya walked calmly over to his seat next to the fireplace, rested his elbows on his knees, silently waiting for the next part of the story. Whereas Kirwen on the other hand was madly trying to battle Elladan in regards with her undies.

'But I want to be like you… I wanna be bare bottom Ellwadan!'

'No! Since you're the only girl in here, it's not very nice!' With a quick tug and quick lunge, Elladan managed to get the elfling settled in his lap… but also managed to get his hair chewed on. 'Nice…'

Giggling and smiling over to Rúnya, Elrohir continued….

* * *

The two brother's smiled at each other and for the first time in a couple of days, Elrohir actually thought things were going to be alright. That was where he was wrong.

A sudden groan and a shift of the blankets alerted the two brothers that their other one was waking. Running… or in Estel's case floating, their quickly made it to Elladan's bedside.

Elrohir skidded to a halt and crouched down immediately clasping Elladan's hand in his. Gently nudging his brother back into the world, he couldn't contain himself when his twin's eyes fluttered open. Throwing himself forward, forgetting how stupid he looked, he linked his arms around Elladan's neck and gave him a quick hug.

'Gwandur, you gave a heart attack. When I saw you, I… I thought you were dead'.

Elrohir heard his brother chuckle and with a still shaky voice he answered, 'hey, don't worry 'Ro, I thought you would have known by now that I'm the best actor'. Glaring down at his brother, but then replacing his stern eyes with more compassion, Elrohir shook his head.

'I know, but most importantly how do you feel?'

Elladan was stuck, words caught in his throat, how could he tell both his brother's that he felt like he was dying, that every time he breathed it was like fire burning inside him, every time he swallowed he could taste blood, coppery and metallic. But worst of all, among all these different things, it felt as if a strange acid was coursing through his system destroying each living cell. He felt cold.

'Okay, not great before you start to kill me with your speeches. But better'. Elrohir still growled low in his throat, not missing the quick wince, jerk and soft moan emancipating from his brother. 'Okay, I don't believe you, but, for your sake I'll except it. Don't expect Ada to be so convinced…'

For a few minutes everything went quiet between the brothers, the only sound was the harsh winds seeping through a crack in the windows, and the occasional thump from upstairs, presumably Elrond checking for some cure. But when the wind became its harshest and managed to break through the windows catapulting them forward was when all hell broke loose.

It all ran in slow motion for Elrohir, first the shock when the windows clattered open, colliding with the walls, the wind wrecking havoc on random things, blowing them across the room, shattering some things into tiny pieces. Those problems were non existent compared to what followed next.

First his brother's hand was gently held within his, next it was grasping the sheets with a white knuckle hold. Elrohir watched as Elladan's eyes shut closed, his teeth grated together, sharp inward hissing was the only sound he made. His once gentle breathes were now irregular, fast paced and now the hisses were turning into cries of agony.

When his brother arched for the third time, was when Elrohir went into action. Sprinting across the room and throwing the windows shut, he leant against them and quickly regained his breath. Ignoring the glass that was spilt over the floor, Elrohir made another mad dash to Elladan's beside again.

'Elrohir…please'.

'What? What… Elladan, tell me what's wrong please'. Elrohir watched in horror as Elladan brought himself upright in a flash and then coughed up another clot of pure crimson. Elrohir done the only thing he could, he yelled. 'ADA! Anybody!'

Elrohir clambered onto the bed, falling forward sometimes in his frantic rush, he positioned himself behind Elladan, and leaning against the headboard, he brought his brother into his lap. 'Come Elladan, it's going to be okay, just try and breathe… like me'.

He resisted the urge to yelp when his brother's hands grasped his and squeezed. All Elrohir could do was to help his brother through it, he didn't have the heart to just leave him. His brother slumped forward once again falling into another coughing fit, and coming back breathless once again.

'I….I… can't, breathe'.

'You can, you can, just try and calm'. Elrohir held his twin tight against him, briskly shaking away salty tears that fell. Elladan jerked once more, screaming in hot white agony, a sound which Elrohir knew would haunt him forever.

'Elladan, tell me what hurts?'

'M..my arm, it's…. on fire, 'Ro'.

Elrohir arched his way around Elladan's head and almost threw up. They blood flowing from the wound was stark black, the edges red raw and torn. Green and yellow pus oozed from it and slipped onto the bed sheets. But worst off all, it was much deeper, and if one could look hard enough you would be able to see the pulsing muscles, trying to repair themselves.

'Elrohir, I…I don't… want to… die'. Elladan's head turned into the direction of his brother's and Elrohir was amazed at how young his brother looked. Wide, but pain masked eyes greeted him, and tears threatened to spill. His raven hair haphazard, fly away strands fell across his face. A questioning and fearful look was plastered on his face. Cold sweat formed on his forehead and intermittent beads of sweat ran down his face, but his blood poured out in rivulets.

Elrohir could feel Elladan shake, his whole frame trembling in his grasp. Elrohir gripped his brother closer. 'You won't die, by the Valar I won't let you. Hold on, I know you can'. The young Lord grabbed a fist full of bed sheets and held them fast on Elladan's arm, trying to ignore his pleas and weak attempts of breaking free.

'Ro, You… you're hurting me'.

'You'll thank me later, just stay awake…'

The youngest of the twins cried out once more for help, and cursed in anger and anguish when no one appeared. Then Elrohir knew some one was missing. Aragorn. His eyes darted about the room, but he could no longer see him. _'What the hell? Where is he? He knows what's wrong with Elladan! He just can't disappear on me now!'_

Then the body in Elrohir's hold wasn't shaking any more, wasn't gasping for air no longer. He just lay limp. When Elrohir gave up looking for his youngest brother, he gasped. 'No, not now.'

Gently but quickly sliding out from behind his brother and laying him down on the bed once more, Elrohir shook his brother, trying to get a response, but to his dismay, Elladan's eyes still remained closed and his chest still unmoving.

Fumbling for some sort of pulse, Elrohir sighed in relief when he found one, although faint. Suddenly the most unexpected of noises touched his ears: hooves. _'Who would be coming to Rivendell this late at night?'_

Not bothering to look outside the window, Elrohir remained focused on the task at hand. Yelling out for more help, he was relieved when footfalls echoed in the hallway. Elrohir turned to greet the person at the doorway and almost fainted when he say who had come to their aid.

Arwen.

* * *

Edomir sheathed his sword after examining it and made is way towards the door. With a quick look behind him, Edomir slid out of the doorway and into the shadowed hallways.

Placing his back against the wall and edging his way from door to door, he tried to find the room to which led to his treasure. He was pretty hesitant at first as he couldn't shake this feeling that if someone would spot him, then he would be under more suspicion then he is now.

That, would be a hazard to his plan.

Each door he came upon, he would twist the handle to see if it was open, and if it was, Edomir would throw a gaze into the room, just to check what or who was in it. After a few hours and without finding the wretched human, as he would say, Edomir was about to give up and try again tomorrow night, when from the corner of his eye he spotted a blur of deep blue robes and long dark hair.

Guessing that this must be the 'revered' Lord Elrond, Edomir followed suit, keeping his distance at the same time. When Elrond came to an immediate halt, and looked around, Edomir had to quickly duck behind a vase and conceal himself _'Damn suspicious Elves'._

When nothing happened, Edomir peered out from his hiding place and stood up cautiously, hand ready at the hilt of his sword. _'I will chop anyone down who dares to get in my way'._ After his random ranting and raving about elves and their lack of hospitality, Edomir decided that arguing to his brain wasn't getting him anywhere closer to his gold. NO matter how brainy he was.

Taking a few steps out into the hall and nervously looking around, he spotted an open door at the far end. Smirking to himself and melting back into the shadows, he continued his hunt.

Just when he felt a slight tap on his back.

Jumping up and letting a high pitched pig like squeal erupt from his throat, Edomir looked around to see who had caught him. He saw the back of a person gently sliding the door to the Aragorn's room shut and his heart began to pound against his chest, so hard he thought the person in front to him could hear it. But when said person turned around, he heart almost burst, _'The Elf Lord? By the spawn of Mordor, how am I going to explain this?'_

He saw Elrond open his mouth to say something and quickly butted in.

'So, how are you?'

A look of confusion passed over Elrond's face, and taking the hesitation, Edomir carried on. 'You look well, errr..', Edomir frantically looked around and spotting the vase next to him, Edomir began to look at it as if he was admiring it. 'Great work you have here_'. _He looked around and nodded to himself, 'Excellent craftsmanship'. He was about to make his leaving speech when he was cut off by Elrond.

'Thank you, and I doubt very much, Edomir that you are just here to view the 'greatness', of this vase here, are you?'

Flushing slightly and trying to pull and answer from his brain Edomir started to back away, 'Ah, about that, you see, I was looking for the errr, kitchen, got a bit hungry, and when I saw this vase, I liked it. So, yeah, bye!' Edomir dashed around the corner and ran into a random room on the left, thankful that no-one was in there.

Catching his breathe for a few moments, retracting out of the room, and making sure Elrond had left, Edomir wiped the sweat from the top of his forehead, looked about himself once more and then carried on his 'hunt'.

* * *

Coming to a stand still outside the door and shaking his long hair out of his face, Edomir peered through the gape in the door, and almost begun to jump up and down in glee. Settling down to a crouch outside, he concentrated in hearing if anyone was about or inside the room. After all, he had no idea where that Elf Lord went.

Thinking that all was clear, he slowly uncurled out of his defensive position and took a step forward into the room, he needed to quickly retract when darned Elrond sped out of the room at full pace and literally ran down the hall, wearing a wide grin. _'His teeth are only that white because he has dentures'. _

Stopping for a few more minutes to convince himself that no more run away elves would come barging out of a door way almost losing their dentures in their wide grins, Edomir crawled around the corner into the room, and with his foot gently shut the door closed. With his lack of information he needed to act fast, Elrond could be back in any moment, catch him in the act and BOOM, it's either jail or the high road for him and both ways he'd come out empty handed.

Spotting the sleeping mortal in front of him, Edomir began to slide across the floor to his wanted prey's bed. With both hands he gripped the edge of the bed and hauled himself up and gasped when his sleeping beauty was actually awake and looking at him. _'Shit!'_

* * *

It was all quick blur, Being solid…almost, once again. Then the wind, then Elladan gets sick again, after that the feeling of falling, speeding through some vortex trying to determine shapes, and colours, all of which speed past the eye at infinite speeds turning a rainbow of colours into a white mist.

Then there was the stop. The jerk. The pain. All at once everything return to him, it was like a thousand different, heavy weight champion dwarves were gnawing their way through his body with either spoon or sharp spades. It was as if alarms were going off in his head, high pitched squeals returned to his hearing, all of which he thought he lived through for a matter of years, the pain never ending, the noise never dimming. But it was only for a few minutes, then peace arrived. Not total peace, but tolerant.

Cracking his unused eyes open and shutting them once again when light beamed into them causing his head to throb and pound tenfold. Though he found when he was able to open his eyes once again, the light was a tolerable level and Estel could just about identify things around his room.

Once before he could only feel cold, not once was he able to feel different temperatures, smell different things or taste the air. Before he was numb. But now, his senses were revived, renewed. Not believing it, Estel peered down at his hands, turning them over and over, again and again, his smile creeping further and further until it touched both ears. He was whole once again.

Estel could hear someone coming and when the door creaked open, he smile widened (if at all possible) when his adopted father entered the room.

* * *

Elrond had only been thinking of failure whilst he walked down the halls. He had given up in trying to look for anything, nothing made sense. Again and again he would check his sons over noting down any change, but nothing got him anywhere.

He knew that his son by blood was poisoned but by what was his only problem and none of the symptoms he showed matched any of the possibilities in the book. His adopted son, the hope of men, lay still never awakening. Elrond would sit for many an hour just hoping and praying that he would wake up, tell him everything would be alright. Only then would he be convinced.

Deciding to check on Estel once before he retired back to his study once again, Elrond rubbed at his eyes and took a quick stroll down the stairs. After a while he felt as if he was alone, but then all of sudden his senses were screaming at him, telling him that someone was near, of evil intentions. But no matter how many times he looked around, Elrond would find nobody.

So, diagnosing himself with over tiredness, he yawned, then carried on.

The hairs on the back of his neck were sticking up again, sending cold shivers down his spine. _'Okay, there is someone here…'. _Pretending that nothing had alerted him, hoping to catch this mystery person, Elrond carried on down the hall.

An elusive figure stepped out of the shadows from behind a large vase, peering into Estel's room. Taking long strides, quick and silent towards the figure, he quickly tapped the being on the shoulder, and was taken by surprise when it leapt up squealed. Hurriedly, Elrond gently eased the door to Aragorn's room shut, not even taking a glance into the room.

Elrond could only remember getting into a quick conversation, acknowledging it was Edomir, then turning very protective plus, feeling rather bemused, then he was gone.

Sighing and opening the door to his sons room once again, looking over his shoulders just in case that damned man appeared again and feeling safe it was okay to move, he peered in and swore he could see open eyes. Stepping into the room a little further this time, Elrond could make out a smile.

Everything froze for the Rivendell Lord at that particular moment. He let go of the door he was holding open and then let it creak shut. Then he followed his legs, as they carried him over to Estel's bed. And true to his eyesight, there in front of him lay the awakened hope on men, smiling up at him.

The falling back into reality, Elrond rubbed at his eyes a second and third time before he was utterly convinced that this was all real. Letting out a quick sigh of relief, he bent forward and gathered the human into his arms and held him without intention of letting go.

'I thought I had lost you. When you never awoke, no matter what I did, I didn't think you would return. I had given up hope. Forgive me'. His tears spilt forward and shattered Estel's head.

'There is nothing to forgive. Time was just needed'. He was amazed at how strong his voice sounded even after his ordeal, he graciously hugged his father back and for a few minutes they stayed like that until Elrond decided to jump up.

He lowered Estel back onto his bed and draped the covers over him, kissing his forehead. 'Stay here, I will be back. I just need to tell you brothers is there anything you need?'

Shaking his head and then wincing at what pain the small move made, he let his father leave… and then regretted it. Trying to call his father back, but failed when his father ran out of the room, leaving the door ajar, he hung his head. _'I got to tell him about Elladan, and fast. Before its too late'._

Thinking to himself for a little while, guessing that his father should be back in time, and since he wasn't able to move an inch without causing himself pain, he decided that going after his father would prove to any help what so ever.

He was soon drawn out of his thoughts though when the door rattled shut, without his father's presence, and that was when he saw him. _'Edomir…what?'_

Trying to make as little movement as possible and trying to not to laugh out loud when he saw Edomir begin to slide his way over to him on his belly, Estel carefully pulled himself to the edge of the bed and peered down.

The look on the man's face was priceless and Estel could imagine what he was thinking, either _'Damn I forgot to knock' _or_ 'Shit' _

From the moment Estel saw the man, he knew that his battle with this guy was far from over.


	14. The Verge Of Collapse

Okay, a better Chapter 14 for ye all, decided the other one sucked and thank you so much to Viresse and everyone else for your thoughts. Read on...

Chapter 14: The Verge Of Collapse  
Disclaimer: 'Tis outlined in Chapter 1

* * *

Arwen stood in the doorway panting slightly after her strenuous dash from Lothlorien and then her mad run up the stairs. She had received a letter from her father explaining the situation, though just the bare details, and she could see, even though her view of her ill brother was covered by Elrohir's body somewhat, she could understand why her father told her to stay and didn't explain to much.

She gently shook her arms trying to flick away some irritating drips of rain still coating her simple gown. All of her movements ceased, though when from the dimly lit room she could hear soft words of encouragement being coaxed and harsh breathing.

Immediately she pulled the cloak of from around her shoulders and took quiet steps into the room. Throwing her discarded cloak so it hung from the back of a nearby chair, she gently sat down on the bed, and leant against Elrohir.

Gently slinging an arm around his waist she gave him a light squeeze and smiled when the gesture, albeit softly was returned.

Her gaze fell onto that of her brothers and gently cocking her head to one side, she brushed her hand down the side of Elladan's face trailing his scar with gentle fingertips. She frowned and with a soft flick she pushed aside sweat caked hair from her brother's face, tucking it behind his ear.

She jumped slightly and was brought out of her fearful state when a hand suddenly clasped around hers. She brought her face up and looked towards Elrohir. A look of question passed through her face and within in seconds it was answered.

'Arwen, go, now, please, you must find Ada'.

'But..'

'No buts Arwen, You're the only who can find Ada, I can't just leave him alone'. Elrohir's gaze fell on his brother's almost lifeless form and took in a deep breath, when he turned to face Arwen again, tears were beginning to form at the base of his eyes. 'I can't leave him alone…again'.

Deciding that it was for the best if she went, she gave her consent with a quick nod, took one last look at both her brothers, slid off the bed in a childlike manner and rushed out of the room, gown flowing behind her.

'_I didn't think he would be that worse off. Elladan is strong, and though all the battles and scrapes I've seen him pull himself through, this one looks exactly the same. Saying that though, the wound seems deeper, as if it's affected his soul in someway. But how?' _Different answers and questions floated throughout her mind as she twisted and turned through the Halls of the Last Homely House, trying to track down her father which wasn't too hard… usually.

'_But what of Aragorn, Elrohir hadn't told me where he is. Maybe..' _She gasped to herself and come to a dead stop, covering her mouth with her hand. _'No, he couldn't be. Ada just said…'. _She shook her head and kicked the nearby wall for a little reassurance. _'Stop thinking like that Arwen, you're going to scare yourself. Like the time when you thought there was a spider in the bathroom and began attack the place with a towel and your underwear'._

Reality came crashing back to her, as strong hands were placed on her shoulders. Blinking a few times and shaking her head, she looked up to who had caused this interruption.

Elrond's eyes grew wide and with a quick sweep of his arms, brought Arwen into a hug then held her out at arms length.

'I believe I told you to stay with your grandmother'.

Pulling herself free from her father's grasp and waving off his moan she got back to the matter in hand.

'Ada, please not now… I'll tell you more later, just that right now, Elrohir… he needs you. I don't know what happened, But Elladan, he looks…'

Elrond's face suddenly fell with moral horror and pulled Arwen into a hug again. 'Ai! Arwen, this is why I told you to stay, you are too young and innocent to see the horrors which rain down in this house right now'.

'Ada! I am not 500 years old! Now come… Elrohir seemed desperate'. She gently pulled at her father's robe, acting just like a small child that she, only a few seconds before claimed not to be. Grabbing his daughter's hands he gave it a quick squeeze, then raced off down the corridor to his ailing son's room.

* * *

When he arrived, the scene that greeted him made his heart fall even further into the depths of his stomach. Making his feet work, he gathered his wits and brought himself up to the bed once more. He could hear soft footfalls behind him and was about to tell Arwen to go back and get some rest when he saw Elrohir fuss over his brother. _'What on Earth'. _

Taking a large stride so that he was on the other side of the bed from Elrohir and facing his son, he could see what Elrohir was doing. He was stopping a continuous blood flow. Dashing into the bathroom, and grabbing all the absorbent materials he could find, he began to help his son. It wasn't all the blood that left Elladan's arm that worried him, it was the fast erratic breathing and the periodical spasm.

After about 5 minutes, the bleeding had come to a small trickle, and Elladan had finally began to breathe more evenly, but his body still jerked. Whilst Elrohir began to mop it all up, Elrond got to work. First he pulled Elrohir away from his brother, for two reasons. One, so it was easier for him to work, and two so Elrohir would sit down and rest both his fatigued body and mind. He then gently lead Arwen from her 'stuck' position and sat her down next to her brother. Then with them settled, he began to treat the wound.

Cleaning it out, so he could get a better look at what actually was going on, he almost cried out in shock. But managed to catch his gasp in his throat, before he alerted his children to his distress. When he had last checked the wound was sufficiently clean, and wrapped. But now, it looked raw and jagged, the skin was beginning to take an ugly black colour to it, telling Elrond that it was dying. Inside little deep red clots of blood began to form as the body tried to feverently heal itself. What was most troubling though, that beyond the sever in the arm, a trail of green was trailing down the arm and towards the wrist. As it descended he colour began to get deeper until it was almost a black. Gently grasping the arm gently, trying not to irritate the wound even further, he turned the arm around, and this time didn't manage to stop himself from gasping aloud.

What he had seen just didn't happen in any of his books. At the wrist, another slice had formed and was beginning to get deeper, as if some parasite was in there, eating to its heart's content. It was beginning to look like the one further up his arm. With arisen panic, Elrond pulled the sleeve of Elladan's tunic up further and found what he had hoped not to find. Ever.

The green trail was creeping up his arm, like a crude ivy, and just where it ended, just below his shoulder, another cut was forming. Dropping his son's arm in dismay, he rolled down the sleeve, trying to hide it and begging his brain to tell him that this, all of this is a sick dream.

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself though… it wasn't.

* * *

Elrond sat in the corner of the room, his face in his hands, sighing very few minutes. He had redressed and salved the wound, to best of his knowledge, and he had told himself that that was the only thing he could do. He knew it was poison that was attacking his son's body, but which one he didn't know.

He hated to see any of his children in pain, but giving him, even a regular pain killer could make his entire body shut down faster. He was at a fork in the road, and Elrond couldn't decide which way to go, as both paths were block by something or another. Left: his lack of knowledge and right: the fear of causing Elladan more pain.

Leaning back in his chair, the frustrated Elf Lord ran a hand through his hair and shut his eyes for a brief moment.

From across the room Elrohir was gently soothing his sobbing sister in his arms, still playing with her dark, silk soft hair, trying to distract himself from the hell he was currently residing in. He gently moved Arwen to the side. Then with that he made haste towards his father. Squatting down in front of him, Elrohir gently nudged his father, awaking him and giggling for a short while when through his fathers mouth came a rather inhuman grunt and snort.

Looking up to his father, Elrond read the question portrayed in Elrohir's eyes and gave a light shrug. 'Elrohir, I have no idea what to do. I think for once, I have failed. And Elladan will…'

Elrond still a bit dazed from the lack of sleep jumped a little when Elrohir's voice rang through his ears. 'Ada! Don't dare say that! I know there is something we can do. There always is. Elladan's getting worse I can see that myself. But, hell you give up now Ada and then what? Elladan will surely die, and you know as well as I do, that it might have been prevented. I can't live knowing that the person I shared my secrets and life with suddenly disappears from the face of the Earth. We've come to far to stop. Elladan will hang on for as long as he can. He's giving us time. We need to use it'.

Elrond knew that his son was right but where was he going to get any of the information from? 'Elrohir, we're lost, we're stuck. You words ring true, but without the knowledge of the source of the poison, what is there for me to do?'

Elrohir sighed and then his head shot up and his face brightened. 'Ada, I just know, don't ask me how, because I _will _not be able to explain how I know, but Estel, he knows what the problem is'. Then just like that Elrohir's head hung back down to his chest. 'But he's still asleep, and by the time he wakes up.. Elladan could be gone'. He took a longing at his brother, trying to think his plan through. _'Maybe that damned Ghost will come back. But if I summon him now, God knows how Ada will react when I talk to thin air!'_

Elrond tired to digest all this information. _'Estel knows?' _Elrond brought both hands down on Elrohir's shoulders and squeezed. Without taking his eyes off the wall in front of him, he quickly declared, 'But that, my dear boy is where you are wrong! Because our dear answer woke up a few hours ago'. Looking down and smiling at Elrohir's confused face, he continued. 'Don't look so confused, that was what I was coming down here to tell you all. Estel has awoken, and even though he is slightly still disorientated, he's awake. We need to make haste, and fast'.

Elrond pushed himself up to quickly run to the room, but Elrohir's hand prevented him from doing so. Sliding himself in front of his father, with a sort of stern look on his face, and receiving an agitated one (The sort of look a child would get when their mother would keep them from going outside).

'Ada, earlier on when I truly needed help, when Elladan was going crazy telling me he didn't want to die, I called out for you. But you never came. Why not?' Elrohir's voice held a teary tone, and his body was shaking all over and Elrond couldn't decide whether is was because of the cold, anger or white fear.

Elrond's look was covered by that of confusion, and quickly drew his son into his arms. 'Forgive me my son. I was upstairs having a quick chat with our dear guest. I am terribly sorry, but you know that I would never abandon you or your brother, right?'

Elrohir nodded into Elrohir's shoulder, and before leaving, Elrond asked if Arwen would look over her brother, which he agreed to forwardly. They closed the door behind them and got straight to work on their plan.

* * *

The two man shared looks of amazement and horror for another few minutes, before Edomir, cruelly broke the silence.

Snarling, he caught the weakened Aragorn of guard by slamming his curled fist into the side of his head. Aragorn reeled backwards in shock and pain, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block out the thumping pain.

Raising a trembling hand to the side of his head, checking that he wasn't bleeding, and breathed a sigh of relief when his hand didn't come away speckled with red. Rolling onto his stomach and shakily raising himself up on all fours, still feeling drained from his last adventure, he tried to face the oncoming attack.

Edomir cursed aloud and rubbed his sore hand ranting about 'rangers with hard, large, empty heads'. Seeing the man in front of him dazed for a few more seconds, Edomir went in for a second attack, boot knife flared, jumped, aiming to land on Aragorn, but instead flew straight over the ranger, fell head first on the mattress, groaned and involuntarily slumped of the bed, landing with a thud on the floor.

'Damn, bloody rangers'. Searching for his knife, on all fours, he didn't bother to look out for any surprise attacks from Estel, as he believed he was too weak to venture after him. That was where he was wrong. Edomir had just managed to retrieve his fallen knife form under the bed, and when he rose and kneeling he caught site of a smirking, brown haired man before him, with a vase hoisted above his head.

Estel was shaking from the strain of the weight of the vase on his just awakened arms, and believing he couldn't hold the thing up for no longer, he let it drop with an irritating side smirk, waved and mouthed goodnight to the man in front of him.

Edomir let out a sharp cry when the vase splintered over his head, swaying for a moment, then quickly shaking the parts out of his hair. Growling, Edomir gained a harder grip on his knife, and simply done a full belly flop, effectively pinning Aragorn down on the bed, and trying to take stabs at the ranger's throat.

Taken by surprise by the sudden movement, Aragorn tried to roll out of the way, but found that all of his limbs felt like lead. With the air being squeezed out of his lungs, he desperately tried to gulp down some more, trying to keep a grip on consciousness, as with a slight hesitation, he'd be dead.

Gripping the insane man's hands before him, Aragorn tried to lift Edomir off him, but found he was still to weak to, _'What do you expect? You woke up not even 10 minutes ago!' _Ignoring his conscience, he stared Edomir straight in the face asking, 'What do you want?'

Aragorn was taken aback when Edomir's face began to light up red and he could see the veins in his head begin to pop out. 'WHAT do I want? I WANT what _you _stole from me!' Becoming even more angered when Aragorn's face creased into confusion, he continued, applying more pressure, aware that the Ranger's strength was waning, 'You know exactly what I mean. My pendant you stole it from me, when you attacked me in the pub. I want it back!'

Realisation hit Aragorn, even though those event were clouded in drunkenness, he still knew. In his slip of concentration, Edomir pushed down a little further, the knife being so close to his face, he could smell the steel.

Estel turned his head to the side table, he curiously asked, 'What this?' Edomir's head turned, his eyes grew wide of finally finding his prize. For a moment, Edomir froze, looking at it, as if making sure no harm was done to it.

Knowing that this is the only time he could get, with Edomir in his glorified stupor, Estel began to dislodge the man from his chest. With a harp grunt he painfully brought he leg between him and Edomir and with a quick push and roll managed to send Edomir to the ground once more. His head impacting on the broken pieces of pottery.

Clutching his head once again as it threatened to shut his body down in the middle of a battle, Aragorn swore to himself when Edomir was picking himself up, ready to attack again.

Estel slipped back onto the bed, getting into a defensive position. Closing his eyes, as the image before him began to slide into two identical pictures, he hoped for the best.

Suddenly the door behind him flew open, and standing there with the light shining behind them was a stunned Elrohir and a very angry looking Elf Lord.

Edomir, had his prey in a trap, and was just about to take the killing move as Estel shut his eyes, but was stopped when he knees unexpectedly crumbled from beneath him, and then the door to the room was thrown open. He bowed his head, growling to himself, _'How could this go wrong?'_

Next, he found himself being hauled up from the ground from his collar. Perplexed, he looked towards the ranger or simply shrugged, so finding out for himself what had so easily lifted him off the ground, he craned his neck to look. And almost fainted.

Behind him, glaring down at him through cold, dark eyes, brow wrinkled into anger lines and frustration, stood a proud and highly irritated Elrond. Sheepishly smiling and giving a slight chuckle, Elrond simple growled at his response and with a flick, let the human fall back to the floor on his arse.

Whimpering and holding his hands above his head, as if to fend of some sort of bumble bee, Edomir sat there, collecting his thoughts on how everything when from great to worse in a matter of moments. _'Bugger, that coin is nowhere in sight, and now I'll probably go to jail, die an evil death… and owies, there are vase pieces in my trousers'. _Edomir shuffled slightly to get rid of the stinging pain in his rump but stopped when he went sliding over some more pieces, and hearing a slight rip coming from underneath him _'Damn'._

Clearing his throat, Elrond gave a quick sharp kick to his prisoner and boomed; 'I gave you my apologises and my hospitality? And _this, this _is how you repay me? My son was right, you really are a 'scheming bastard''. From behind him, Elrond could hear Elrohir gasp, and admonish him, but Elrond ignored it and carried on, 'Now, if you don't get up of my highly polished floor, which may I tell you _doesn't _need polishing anymore while you brush you back end with it, I'll call my guards and have you promptly thrown out of Imladris'.

Edomir sat there in stunned silence, calculating his next move, it was a risky one… but anything to escape this and come back later. He raised his head, gave a two finger salute to the Elf before him and crashed through the two large windows to the right of him, falling down three stories.

Elrond, in a flurry of robes, made his way to the window and leant out of it. Sighing through amazement and the humans stupidity, he stepped back into the room, and smiled at Estel. 'You see Elrohir?'

Elrohir still stood in the doorway, not even moving an inch throughout the whole ordeal, but as if hypnotised and assured by his fathers words, he let the held back tears fell, ran into the room, dropped down heavily to the floor and gathered his fostered brother in his arms. Sniffling, he gently whispered to his brother, 'I knew you'd get through this'.

Estel smiled and gave his brother back an affectionate squeeze, maybe half the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

With an oomph, Edomir slid out on all fours from the rose bush, rubbing his head and plucking out thorns decorating his body. He glanced up and squinted, not believing the height he fell. Using the nearby tree as a support, he made his way to his feet, leaning back on the tree for some support, gathering his breath again.

He swore an oath to himself that he would most certainly be back, and when he heard footfalls leading his way, he sprinted around the side of the house and collapsed in a nearby manure pile. _'Joy…'_

* * *

I know, I know, Kill me! That fight scene I was planning didn't go as well as I had expected! Please tell me what you think… please? I find it real difficult to write them and telling me what you think will tell me whether to write them again or not. Whoot! I almost have 30 reviews! May not be the same like the other writers, but still! I thank ye all!

Hopefully, there was some good humour in there, if not kill me! So, did you think Edomir was going to die or not… LOL I couldn't kill him off, he's too damn stupid and self content to die!


	15. Realisation

Yay, another update, and this time we find out what the weird coin is all about. Arwen sees for herself the full extent of Elladan's illness and the weird happenings in Imladris. Plus, Aragorn now knows for sure what is causing the poison. But did he realise it in time? Poor Elladan, has seemed to have held out as long as he can, and well... you'll see what happens. Aragorn had better tell Elrohir everything and fast, they need to act... ummm... now. And dear Elladan has a part this time. But it is a little one.

Just read on and apologies for it's length. Its amazing how much you could write when you have ideas in your head.

Chapter 16: Realisation  
Discalimer: Chapter 1

* * *

Elrond peered into the never ending darkness, his hands gripping the edge of the windowsill tightly, mindful of the shattered glass and carefully looking for any movement. There was none. _'No one could survive a fall like that'. _Elrond pulled back slowly stretching out cat like with a drawn out sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair and gently shook his head in the mess that littered the floor.

Taking another quick glance out of the window and then turning to his sons, he reported, 'Sorry, I could see no sign of Edomir, but I doubt he could survive a fall like that'. He saw Elrohir's gaze hit the floor, and Aragorn eyes just shone in malice. 'If he did survive, I think that was not the last of him. Estel, what do you think he was here for?'

Still glaring holes into Edomir's dagger which lay abandoned on the floor he meagrely pointed to his side table. 'He wanted that Ada', finally his gaze was torn from the dagger, its full attention set on his father, 'I have no idea what he wanted it for'.

Elrohir shifted from his position and settled himself on the bed, so he could have a better look at the mysterious object. Speaking for the first time in the last 20 minutes, he caught everyone's attention, even though he voice was soft and distant, 'I've seen that design before, intricate as it may be, the thing itself is not as innocent as it appears'. The ebony haired Elf paused for a moment, before leaving his place from the bed and slowly walking up to the table, he grasped the golden coloured object, twirling it in his hands, fingers grazing over the engravings, his eyes set hard, face firm.

He looked up again, and turned his attention on his father and brother, and holding it out for his father to take it, Elrohir continued, 'In my travels with Elladan, way before your were born gwandur, we came across an abandoned cave, just on the other side of the Misty Mountains. We settled inside for protection against the storm. My twin, as curious as he were, went on both of our behalf to check the place out. Etched on the wall was those same markings. Turned out that they were a sign, a trademark as it were for an alchemist, a dark one at that. Feared and revered. He produced spells, magic and potions for the causes of both evil and good. Information on him is nearly non existent and it took me weeks to get even that much information I just told you. But what confuses me is this', he took back the coin and turned it over pointing to a marking which looked like a egg with a ten sided star in it. 'Never before have I seen something like that. This thing here is most probably something from that alchemist, but whether it is for good or evil, I cannot tell'.

Elrond's face crumbled into deep concentration. 'I will look into it. Now, tell me Estel, where did you get this from?'

Aragon rubbed at his temples with two fingers, when his eyes reopened, a look of fear passed through them. 'Events are hazy Ada, but I think I may have found it after my fight with Edomir near the pub'.

With a quick nod Elrond gazed at the object again, then made his way over to Aragorn. 'How do you feel? Were you hurt at all?' The man shook his head. Still not convinced he narrowed his eyes to give the best scrutinizing gaze he could muster. 'Ada, I swear I am fine. I still feel a little light headed, but that cannot be helped now'. He caught the small smirk his fathers lips turned into. 'No, Ada, I am not drinking none of that 'special tea' of yours. I have to tell you something…'

Elrond contemplated the thought for a few seconds. His son did seem fine on the exterior, his 'sleep' letting his body heal, yet he could tell that Aragorn was sleepy. He held up his hand to halt Aragorn's words, ' I am aware of that, I have feeling what you need to tell me. But it can wait. We do not need you exhausting yourself. Just this once, so I can be sure that you are fine'.

'Ada, but Elladan..'

'He is fine for now'.

Aragorn turned to Elrohir who was on the other side of the bed, who gently smiled at the conversation. He put on his best pleading look and his brother shot his hands up in apology, 'Sorry, but it would be best'.

From under his breath Aragorn mumbled, 'You always take his side'.

'Well, when its regarding the health of my poorly brother, what do you expect me to do?'

Elrohir was right, Aragorn was pretty sure he caused a lot of ups and downs and plenty of concern lately and with a short nod he complied. 'But not a strong one, just so that I'm out for a few hours, I'm not tired, and even though I respect your judgement, I don't think that…'

'Neither do I my son, neither do I. But we have to be happy that you are out of danger now. Though I would like answers now, it is for the best, I will be right back'. With a quick smile to Elrohir he left the room, ready to return in minutes.

Aragorn and Elrohir sat there in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Aragorn broke it, 'Elrohir, tell me. How is Elladan?'

He watched as his brother momentarily froze and his bottom lip quivered. His eyes shut and his head hung low. When he finally reopened them tears glistened inside. Again, Elrohir sat on the bed, and collected Estel into his arms. Confused, Aragorn was about to say something else, but Elrohir spoke before he could say anything.

'Honestly Estel, I don't know. He show signs of recovering then it's all gone when that wound of his bursts again. When I last left him, he was sleeping'.

'This is all my fault'.

Elrohir looked down at his defeated brother, and drawing him in closer he shook his head, 'No it isn't we all have a choice of what we do. You chose to drink so much, just like Elladan decided to fight. Sometimes fate is hard. It's hard to accept, but sometimes luck isn't always there'.

They sat for a few more moments both in their own thoughts, and this time Elrohir broke the silence. 'We tried to get you awake Estel, and here you are awake. Everything will be back to normal soon. Elladan… won't… die'. Estel looked up as the words Elrohir had just spoken trailed off into the faintest of whispers, hoarse, compassed in tears. Aragorn straightened up and gripped Elrohir tight, pulling him close. Feeling rather weird as it was always one of the twins who usually comforted him. Then the tears fell, Elrohir's shoulders bobbing up and down in sadness.

'I can't do this alone no more, Estel'. Guilt boiled in his blood and resting his head on Elrohir's shoulders, he let a few tears slip free, tasting their salty tang on his tongue, gently stinging his chapped lips.

'You are alone no longer, 'Ro, We'll do this together'. His brother said nothing, but he heard a hiccup, and daintiest of sniffles, he was sure his words made sense and reassured Elrohir. 'You've done all you can so far. Rest now'.

Elrond entered the room, and smiled at the sight before him. Both brothers, from different races locked in a tight embrace, giving and sharing counsel. He coughed lightly, and both brother's looked up, Elrohir rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and Estel turning around, head down.

Elrohir backed off the bed, and went to stand once more in the doorway. He looked in and watched as Aragorn grimaced when the sour taste of his Ada's sleeping potion ran down the back of the human's throat. Elrond gently lowered his son, and tucked him in. The young ranger smiled, and a silent message was shared between son and father.

Sure that the potion would kick in soon, Elrond took one more glance at his son, then turned to the exit, seeing Elrohir leaning against the frame of it. A trail of dried tears existent on his flushed cheeks. Sensing how emotionally disturbed Elrohir was at this moment, he decided not to ask Elrohir on this matter. Instead he walked out of the door, and rested a hand on Elrohir's shoulder, with a firm grip showing concern and guidance. Elrohir seemed to relax under his grip, and with that he turned down the hall to find Glorfindel and check on his other ailing son.

Elrohir leant against the doorway with his arms folded and gave a small smile when Aragorn turned over and met his gaze. The smile was returned affectionately, and slowly and reluctantly the heavy lids of the human's eyes fluttered shut in an induced sleep.

Elrohir stood there for a few moments before pushing himself off the doorway, hand gripping the door. 'I'll back soon gwandur, then maybe some light can be shed on this grim situation'. Slowly easing the creaking door shut, Elrohir turned from Aragorn's room and made his way back to his twin's room, making a quick stop off at the library to grab a few books on the markings he had found.

* * *

Arwen kneeled in the chair she occupied leaning her elbows on the top of the chair, chin resting in her palms. Every so often, she would get up and pace in front of her brother's bed, waiting for her father and brother to return and answer her nagging questions.

She eased herself up from the chair once more, and crouched down on one side of the bed, so she could see the pain filled features of her eldest brother. She gripped his hand, enclosing it in both of her hands, gently rubbing them, fingers twining in and out of her brother's.

'Please, wake up Elladan.' He voice cracked slightly and she turned her head away, pulling away and placing her brother's limp hand back on the bed. She eased her way over to the window, and pulled the curtains open and gazed out into the distance. _'I didn't think I'd expect all this. Rivendell is full of gloom, as if everything is reacting to the hard time this family is going through'. _She looked up to the grey and bulging clouds and flowed past the window, a never ending trail following behind. Even though there was no moon to prove her theory, she guessed that it was nearing on dawn.

A gentle yawn escaped past her full lips, and she shook the sleep from her head. She could not rest at a time like this. Absentmindedly her fingers traced the groves in the wood as she continued to gaze into nothingness. Footsteps behind her shook her from her reverie, and she smiled to her brother who entered through the door.

She quickly stepped over to her brother, and lifted a few books from his hands, and helped him settle them on a nearby table. Elrohir dusted his hands and turned to Arwen.

'How has he been?'

Arwen shrugged. 'Not once has he stirred, he's just lying there Elrohir. Twice I thought he was dead. He breathes so slowly and softly'.

Elrohir nodded, eyes taking in his brother's broken form. Arwen's voice entered his ears. 'How is Aragorn? I have heard no word of him.' Arwen was taken aback when Elrohir gave her a grin.

Her brother, grabbed a nearby book and flicked through the pages. 'He lives yet, Arwen. He has awoken after all this time, full of life I can assure you. But you cannot go to him yet. He sleeps'. The weight on Arwen's heart lifted a little and she sighed in relief.

'Good.'

She was about to question Elrohir on his choice of books, but a slight chuckle came from her brother. 'Arwen, I'm just searching for something. No need to look at me as if I'm a mad man. Believe me, I didn't have to look through these books, I wouldn't'. Elrohir settled himself in a chair, kicking in his legs on the table and smiling at the 'tut' that came from Arwen. He grasped a browning book, and carelessly flipped through the pages, nothing taking his attention. He sensed Arwen leave his side and move over to Elladan. Elrohir knew full well that just sitting here doing nothing, acting as if nothing is wrong. But keeping himself busy helped him take his mind off things. But as soon as his brother stirred, either of them, he would be there in a flash.

About an hour passed and nothing changed. No Ada. No movement. No helpful information.

He flipped through other pages, reading some of the text out loud in a mumbled voice, adding in the occasional blah, blah, blah to himself, but as he turned the next page he almost dropped the book, his fingers barely managing to grip the edge of book when his hands suddenly became lax. He had finally came across what he was looking for.

At that same moment, Elrond walked through the door, and a bang sounded from above them. As quickly as Elrond entered, he left running up the stairs outside the room. Elrohir threw the book down at the table, looked over at Arwen who accepted his unspoken plea. Turning quickly from the room, Elrohir then pushed himself up the stairs following his father. Strong legs driving him upwards in his hurried flight.

* * *

Down the hall, Elrond pushed his way through the large doors, leading into the Hall of Fire. He knew Glorfindel would be in here. Usually he would either sleep in here after a days outing, or would wake early and relax before going out once again. His assumptions were proved correct when he spotted a golden haired head poking above the settee, the fire blazing in the fire place, illuminating the Elf's graceful features.

He stepped forward, approaching the sentinel. Glorfindel was his friend, he was sure Glorfindel would accept his plea. When Elrond settled himself into the chair, Glorfindel immediately turned into the Elf Lord's direction and dipped his chin and head in a greeting. Elrond gave a small smile back.

'What brings you here Elrond?'

Elrond cleared his voice before answering. 'Edomir, our esteemed guest, has seemed to have slipped out of the house. Do you think your guards would keep a full eye on him. The last time I saw him he had jumped out of a window after attacking Estel, I doubt he could have survived the fall, but something is telling me he is still alive'.

Glorfindel's bright eyes widened in anticipation and stuttered out, 'Estel, he is awake?' He was given a short nod, and Glorfindel smiled in relief. When he had heard what happened to the poor human he was immediately filled with grief. He had watched the boy grow up to what he was now, and felt like an uncle to him.

'Of course, Mellon nin, I will work on your request immediately'. Glorfindel stood from his seated position and looked down to both his Lord and friend. Elrond's features were drawn together and Elrond actually appeared his age. 'What is the matter?'

Elrond shook his head, and set his gaze on Glorfindel, 'Nothing my friend. Hannon Lle'. Elrond got up from his seat and stood in front of Glorfindel, they clasped each other's forearms and exchanged smile. Glorfindel bowed gracefully and then left the room. When he neared the doorway he called back. 'You have no reason to blame yourself Hir nin. You cannot have prevented what happened'. Glorfindel turned his head and winked and then was gone in all his glory.

Elrond smiled at the place where Glorfindel had just occupied moments before. _'He knows exactly what I think. I can't hide nothing from him'. _Feeling slightly better about himself, he exited, knowing that one problem was sorted. He then traversed the stairs to the first floor where the twins' rooms were situated.

Elrond had just about entered the room and noticed Elrohir look up from his book, working by faint candle light and Arwen looking over Elladan once more. He was about to step into the room when a bang reverberated from above him and forgetting all he was about to say, he fled up the stairs. Hearing a slam and quick and nimble footsteps, he knew Elrohir was right behind him.

He burst through Estel's room and noticed him trying to pull himself up from the floor. _'What in Arda happened here?'_

* * *

Elrohir's figure began to fade out of recognition as his eyelids fluttered shut slowly, beckoning him to dream land. He saw as Elrohir smiled and managed to give one back, as large as he could muster before sleep claimed him and darkness fell over his eyes. Incoherent speech entered his ears, but even though he couldn't hear it knew it was Elrohir, his soft but masculine voice, he knew oh too well.

He could tell his family apart with just their voices. Sometimes, that was how he told the twins apart. By their voice. Even though they almost talked the same, Elrohir's voice held more air than his brother's. Elladan's voice was more mischievous and less regal.

As sleep finally grasped a firm hold, the last thought that entered his mind was; _'Am I ever going to hear Elladan talk again though?' _

* * *

Aragorn stood at the front of a red illuminated cave. The stench of sulphur gas emitting from its interior and inhumanly screams, almost like roars made the rocks themselves shake in their foundations. Hot air drifted out, caressing his cheeks, beckoning him to enter.

Taking a foot forward, slowly looking around the place as he ventured in further. A shaking hand rubbing over the jagged stones, trailing behind him.

Step after step took him further and deeper, and soon his hand fell from the rock. The hot air beating down on him, suffocating, making him itch. Cringing, yet venturing deeper, trying to dispel the smell, covering his nose and mouth, he peered around.

At the far end of the tunnel, a large circular room stood a small walkway framing a hole. Curiosity took over his mind, and he went in deeper, boots clicking on the stone beneath him. He spotted a crude Orc hunkered down, gazing into the hole. Not once did he turn to look at Aragorn.

Taken in further, losing control of his body, he dared to stare into the pit. A gust of strong wind burst through the hole in a hiss, knocking the ranger back a bit. Creasing his forehead in question, he kneeled over and peered down, gripping the edge. He was not high up, only about 3 metres, but he was still scared to fall.

The sight before him disgusted him to no end, and yet he was still complied to watch. A figure clothed in the deepest black, swung back a jagged knife and plunged it into the flesh before him. A soft squelching noise and angered cry was heard. Aragorn could hear the tearing of skin, and still something was muffling the noise

As the knife drew back once more, Aragorn could see it dripping with fresh carmine fluid and speckled with either hair or fur. The hand clutching the knife snapped open and the knife clattered to the floor. Still having his back turned to the man, the being reached out and grabbed a vile which stood directly behind him. It contained a sickly green colour. It bubbled even in its container.

The lid was popped open and a grey steam left the bottle eventually dissipating into the air around. The putrid liquid was then tipped towards the thing being 'operated' on. Another howl rang out from tortured lungs, and as the cloaked figure stood back, all was revealed to the ranger.

A wolf stood there, shackled to the floor. Its restrains so tight it kept the animal from writhing and squirming. Its jaw snapped open in shut, thick musty coloured slobber spilling forward, front paws trying to beat forward in its panic.

Its head swung backwards and forwards, its cheat heaving so heavy, Aragorn was sure that its ribs would burst out of its body. After a while the beasts movements began to slow, black eyes beginning to slow. Unexpectedly, the beast fell forward and lay still for a few moments.

The cloaked figure moved around the animal, as if to check it. Aragorn shuddered at the figure, sensing a great evil within everything he was watching, the being in front of him irradiating it. He gently swiped sweat drenched bangs from his face and wiped his head with his arm.

The wolf Aragorn had thought dead, jumped up and bared its teeth. Though it was different this time, its fang hang low out of its jaw, tearing its own bottom lip. Bright eyes he had once seen were now narrowed, small and a coarse red. A low guttural noise came from its throat. Soft grey fur now was matted, tinged with brown. It looked a few times larger than it was originally. It claws were gnarled and appeared to be tinged with a yellow and green hue, a few curled underneath its large paws.

Its head swung with an almighty force, flaring mutated nostrils. Aragorn peered down, frozen in anticipation, fear and amazement. Soon the beast's eyes fell upon him, and a long howl came from it's throat.

Aragorn gaped, and shivered. Another set of eyes glowered at him. From the side of the room, the best was in the cloaked figure looked up from the first time, the movement knocking it's hood back. Stunned, Aragorn stood there mouth wide open. In front of him stood the Dark Lord.

The being clicked his fingers and the newly formed beast was free. It bared it's fangs before jumping out of the pit and onto the ledge. Menacingly it stalked backwards and forwards, Aragorn stepped cautiously backwards, keeping his full attention on the _thing _in front of him.

He backed down the tunnel, bottom jaw quivering. He jerked and came to a stand still as he backed up into something. Quickly taking his eyes off from his opponent, he looked behind him, scared and curious who the person was.

Before him stood Elladan in all his glory, gently eliciting a soft glow, in his right hand, his sword was held tight between trained fingers. Estel looked deeply at this brother, his figure held no sign of a battle, face was held firm, deep grey eyes narrowed, shadowed by a few strands of dark hair. His mouth was pursed, curled into a smirk. Nothing about his brother suggested he was injured. He watched as his brother gripped tighter and brought the sword up and nodded ahead. 'Run Estel, I can handle ugly here'.

'No'.

'Go now'. Not awaiting another answer, Elladan shoved Estel backwards making the human stumble forward, just as the beast charged forward, knocking Elladan down, causing both the Elf and the beats to skid back a few paces.

Before the human could do anything the scene changed before him, and he was standing outside the cave. Blinking, the human spun around, panting lightly. His eyes fell on a stooped figure before him. His hair falling forward. His left hand clutched around the biceps of his right arm. His hand trembled, and blood spilled forward, leaking down the arm and traversing onto the hand, spilling over the tips of the fingers, creating a small puddle on the dusty ground.

The figure shifted and its head was brought up. A bruised face greeted Aragorn. A cut slashed over the right eye, a trail of red around his neck. Pained, soft grey eyes caught Estel's attention and it was only then that he believed that the broken figure before him was the brother he saw only seconds ago. He was jst reaching out towards the Elf before the whole image shifted again.

A biting chill was heavy in the air, and fog accumulated around him. He could just about make out a cave entrance, and decided to walk forward. A heavy chanting floated about him the same words muttered over and over.

'_Lye ilya omenta coia, lye ilya omenta gurtha, e'huine, e'kalina. Dagor n'uma ner. Esta'. _Intrigued, He carried on, letting the chanting guide him. He knew a fair share of Elvish, but what this meant he didn't exactly know. A bend came to his right, and slowly leaning forward, he caught a glimpse of what was happening.

An earthly dressed, obviously battle worn individual, tangled with filth and blood, lay, conscious or dead, Estel didn't know. Before the person, a sort of sorcerer (could tell by the many glasses filled with weird potions and a pot of something hovered above a flame, gently simmered) stood, chanting and in his hand he held the coin Aragorn presently possessed. The mortal leaned in further, careful not to garner attention. The words were spoken once more, a bright glow illuminated the small room.

In a matter of seconds, the apparently dead person rose, healed, clean, renewed, bowed in front of the aged healer and rushed from the room colliding with Aragorn on the way out. The figure still rushed forward, out of sight, and Aragorn felt himself falling, but never landing. Swimming through an ocean of a silent void.

* * *

A sure jolt awoke the sleeping ranger, and afraid he held his arms out in front of him, scrambled upwards, feet kicking spastically, eyes shut tight, arms now battling an unseen menace, tumbling off the side of the bed and landing with a crash on the floor.

He laid on his back second, staring up at the ceiling, let an embarrassing groan fall from his lips, rolled over onto his belly, and painstakingly made his way upwards. Just as the door burst open and Elrond and Elrohir crashed in. Immediately helping the ranger upwards.

He was sure someone was talking to him, sweeping his backwards and feeling his forehead, gripping him by the forearms. Though in his shock, he only repeated the words he had heard in his dreams '_Lye ilya omenta coia, lye ilya omenta gurtha, e'huine, e'kalina. Dagor n'uma ner. Esta'._

* * *

The two elves stood transfixed, confused at Aragorn's outburst, still trying to bring him back to reality. Gently tapping or shaking him.

* * *

Un-noticed, the coin on the bedside table gently glowed a pale orange, vibrated softly, then died. Settling quietly once more on the table.

* * *

Downstairs, Arwen paced, taking a concerned glance at Elladan once more, his pale complexity scaring her. She turned away, staring at the wall, and at that moment, her brother grunted lightly and almost tumbled off the bed, had it not been for Arwen's reflexes. 

Shaking with adrenaline, she held her brother tight in her arms, knees stinging from her mad skid across the floor in order to catch him. She looked down at her brother's face, anxious. To her surprise, he took in a deep breath, eyes opened, gaze locked with hers for a few seconds, grey eyes stormy and confused, and then they slipped back under heavy lids. Exhaling slowly, then his chest lay unmoving. All colour draining from his face. The secret trail of green venom meeting its final destination and finally working its 'magic' inside.

Arwen sat there, staggered, her hand reached out for her brother's one, and she gently shook it, hoping that her brother would reopen his eyes. Her blue orbs glistened with crystal tears, she blinked once, letting them fall, letting them shatter on Elladan's cheek, they then rolled and slipped down his cheek. 'No, no'.

Hiccupping, she shouted as loud as she could.

* * *

Elladan hadn't been registering anything since he sat up with his brother, laced in agony. Through that time he had floated in darkness, not feeling nothing. Thoughts forgotten. Then suddenly out of the blue, a pressure swarmed inside his chest and to expel it all he had to gasp and sigh, letting the extra air fall out through his mouth before his lungs exploded.

In a matter of seconds, all of his senses bombarded him, his nerves began to work once more, and in a torrent of pain, his arm made itself known. He grunted lightly. A mysterious force from inside of him, forcing his body to turn sideways. He could sense himself falling but not falling onto expected wood, but onto something comfortable.

Able to move his limbs once more and feeling crept back, he tried to lift open his eyes. Peering down at him through concerned and soft blue eyes was his sister. Seeing her for the first time in a few months, Elladan felt himself gently whispering her name, and managed to smile.

Her head cocked to the side, and smiled back.

But, Elladan's reprieve was soon stolen from him when a strong force enclosed itself around his lungs, he felt himself unable to move, to try to gasp in more air. Bile glazed his throat, and his stomach quivered in white fear. He felt his limbs go cold, his heart slowing to a faint beat. A dull throb came from his chest, and inside it felt as if his organs were burning, disintegrating.

He quickly felt himself lose consciousness, eyes staring up at Arwen, confused and scared. She returned his look with a pleading one, eyes glazing over with unshed tears. He felt guilty for leaving her, but he really didn't have a choice. He welcomed the lack of pain, but he wanted to run from the darkness. Too many times had it claimed him, and this time, he knew that his chances of awakening again were almost non existent.

Though deep inside, a voice in the back of his head was telling him that his little brother was alright, had been lifted from his nightmare… at least he could rest knowing Estel was okay.

* * *

Elrond and Elrohir had just about managed to get Aragorn thinking normally and he was about to tell them what happened when Arwen's voice echoed through the hallways; A disturbed and fearful cry for Elrond's help.

Elrond raised, ready to leave. He looked back at his two sons, torn. Elrohir calmed his anxiety, and with a mere smile and jerk of his head he told his father to go, he would stay and watch over Aragorn for now.

Elrond sped out of the door and bounded down the stairs taking them two at a time.

Elrohir watched the space where Elrond had occupied, soon brought out of his stupor when Estel spoke, 'I know what to do, for sure this time Elrohir, I saw it all'.

Elrohir's head spun, confused and lost for words. Aragorn crawled over to his bedside table and took the coin in his hands, and held it out. 'I know what it exactly does now'. Elrohir kneeled on the floor, still confused, but soon his lips burst into a full smile, teeth showing, and leapt up, holding his brother in a firm embrace.

'I knew you could do it, but where did you learn that Elvish phrase?'

* * *

Well? R & R, please? This was so hard to write and I really need some critisim on this one. Thankyou so much for your lovely reviews so far... im surpised that I've got 41! I hope it wasn't too consfusing. I tried to make things as realistic as I could :).

Oh, and I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and should have it up by Friday, hoping that my internet doesn't play up, as it has been doing so lately!

Translations:

_Lye ilya omenta coia, lye ilya omenta gurtha, e'huine, e'kalina. Dagor n'uma ner. Esta - _  
We all meet life, we all meet death, in darkness, in light. Fight no more. Rest.


	16. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

I am back! I know I haven't updated for years upon years, but I'm back. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.

**Thankyou for Viresse for helping me with this fic. You rock. Hopefully I put your advice to good use.**

But I still love all my reviwers! How couldn't I? You all put significance in my lonely life :)

* * *

'My dreams Elrohir. My dreams'. The ranger, scuttled forward and rose from the bed, wobbling slightly. He looked down at the Elf, who knelt with a look of pure confusion and loss. Slowly his head shook.

'Slow down Estel'. Elrohir eased himself upwards before continuing, 'your dreams? Do you know what the words meant?'

Simply nodding, Aragorn stepped forward, making it for the door. Before he could make his second step, a sharp tug on his arm told him otherwise. A commanding voice broke through the silence. 'What do you think you are doing?'

'Well I thought I'd save my breathe. Instead of telling what I saw, which could be of some help, twice, maybe telling it to everyone would be a good idea'.

Elrohir just threw up his arms and stood back. 'Fine, it's not like I could stop you anyway'. Grinning and flashing his teeth in a mocking grin, Aragorn walked off unsteadily. A firm grip on the back of his shirt, caught the ranger before he could fall to the floor, after tripping over his own two feet.

'You can go. Only if I help you, brother dear'. Merely shrugging and silently accepting the help, Elrohir was allowed to hook his arm under Estel's and together they made their way out and down.

* * *

Bounding down the stairs, Rivendell's Lord appeared at the doorway and frantically looked around. In one corner, Elrohir's accumulated books haphazardly lay, in the other, a few candles burnt. What seemed more worrying was that he could hear his daughter but from where he stood, he couldn't see no-one.

Jogging forward, he peered over the bed post setting concerned eyes on two figures. Arwen's head rose and trepidation shone brightly in her shimmering eyes. Without question or answer, Elrond scooped the limp body of his son up, spun once and considering the mess of the bed, quickly but softly called Arwen to move all the books of the table and to retrieve clean sheets and his supplies.

The she-elf did as such, and without second look or thought, ran from the room.

Lying his son down on the table, immediately regretting how uncomfortable his son must be feeling right now. _'If he's feeling at all'. _Quickly dismissing such thoughts from his head Elrond got to work. Tearing Elladan's shirt open, confirming his fears. The trail of ivy coloured poison had stopped just above the immortals heart. Usually things that did that by themselves did not bode to well whatsoever.

Forcibly moving his stunned body, Elrond's healer façade overtook his fatherly one. Checking for a pulse, and feeling his heart sink to the bottom of stomach when he couldn't feel no trace. He tried to calm his frantic mind. Placing an ear over the parted mouth of Elladan, he tried to listen for some sort of breathing. Seconds raced past, and even with his superior hearing nothing was making itself known.

Stepping back and shaking is head in disbelief, Elrond's barrier of emotions fell, and with it his tears and hope did too.

'_Give me a reason to believe that you are gone. I pledged an oath'._

Convincing himself again, Elrond began to battle the shadows calling for his son. Pushing clasped hands down on Elladan's naked chest a couple of times, then pausing to breathe into his mouth. Soon repeating the process over and over. Elrond tried to keep all hopes of reviving his son. Ignoring the sunlight that cut though into the room, highlighting everything in a golden burn, he went over everything in his mind.

Minutes dragged on, eating the silence. The suns rays heating the room temporarily. The Lord began to feel the consequences of no sleep and worry. The sensation coursed throughout his body, persuading for him to stop and rest. His movements were becoming slow and lax. _'Not now, don't slow'._

_

* * *

_

Shaking feeling back into his arm, after his slow and agonising descent to the stairs, Aragorn leant on the wall, regretting of suggesting such a thing. He looked over to Elrohir, and was slightly disturbed at what he saw.

The Elf's eyes were wide, staring into nothing, gaze set. Blank and unblinking. Easing away from the wall, the ranger made his way over, confused. His steps were quickly backtracked when Elrohir broke from his trace, and crumpled towards the floor, clutching his chest. A drawn out groan of agony broke through his clenched teeth. His eyes were locked shut against the pain.

Immediately drawing conclusions that his brother was severely injured, with renewed strength, Aragorn bent down, pulling the Elf from his defensive curl, so he could get a better look. On inspection, nothing was wrong. No blood, no wound, no nothing.

In the middle of his second look, Elrohir's head rose, and his sorrowful and lost eyes met the ranger's. He was paler than usual, and something seemed as if it was missing. There was no glint of life to his face, no shine to his brother's eyes. He had either foreseen something, which never happened or…

'Elrohir, what?'

To his surprise, Elrohir smiled and gave a short sigh. His eyes watered, and after a fashion the Elf began to chuckle to himself. Answering the bewildered and scared look of his brother, Elrohir squeakily answered, 'I can feel him, Estel. The connection, it's back. That means…'.

The young Elf Lord, quickly stood, and motioned to his back. 'Come, you are far too ill just to keep walking. I let you go this far. Now…'. The ranger humpfed and shared a look of mocking annoyance with his brother, before wrapping his arms around the Elf's neck and hooking his legs around Elrohir's waist. Assured his brother was set, Elrohir rose from his slight crouched position, hooking his arms around his brother's legs for more assurance, then set off to his brother's room.

Smiling to himself, and giving as much strength and warmth as he cold to his twin, he saw that there will be light at the end of this tunnel.

* * *

Cold hands. An icy chill. '_So this is what it's like to die'. _His shock into reality, and drained Elladan of the energy he had been holding into. Then everything had gone dark once again, and this time, he could feel the pull of darkness more than ever. Summoning him to world from which he could never return to.

A veil of black was draped over his surrounds, effectively blinding him. Even though coldness gripped him, he felt no pain, no distress. He didn't have to wait for agonising hours for his fate to be decided. This was his fate. He knew it was selfish, but he had decided that now he had lived protecting what meant the world to him, and now causing unlimited amounts of grief and turmoil for his family, life wasn't much of a thrill no more.

But one thing that nagged at him was not saying goodbye. '_Goodbye, to Ada, to 'Ro, to everyone.' _Having second thoughts on his decision, he tried to turn around, but felt being pulled forward unable to go back. Realising what pain he was causing, he screamed at himself.

Frosty, invisible hands, hauled at the Elf's limbs, pulling him deeper into the darkness. The light getting smaller and unrecognisable.

Fighting his invisible assailants, but found no relief, he cursed himself and wished he had thought things through. Something he had thought himself unable to do in such a frozen place happened. He managed to let two silvery tears slip free, before other worldly forces beckoned him down.

Before his descent was complete, a warm hand pulled on his arm, and with it the light got larger and more welcoming. His peace was short lived however, as the chill escalated once more, capturing the Elf between two thoughts.

_Believe more, believe into what you want. Think young one. Think._

The voice entering his head seemed sure and peaceful. As he played it over and over in his head, he began to think he recognised it. Taking the advice, he thought of home once again. Of annoying Elrond, chasing his brothers, comforting Arwen, beating Glorfindel at horse play, sparring with his friends, of the fair kitchen maid he had taken a liking to. Memories flooded his senses, he opened up and let everything in, and everything out.

The aura of light ahead of him shone brighter than ever. Covering his eyes with his arm, he suddenly felt the warm hand free itself from his arm. Spinning on distress, he sought the thing that drove him back to what he really wanted. He was confronted with a misty hand, soft, regal, feminine. It was outstretched, offering a lifeline. Following the hand upwards, he eyes met a figure whom he thought he would never see.

Her hair trailed down her back, midnight coloured, spilling forward. Deep blue eyes, full of wisdom and care greeted him. Creamy cheeks flushed with a rose red. Her lips were full and poised. She smiled gently down at the gaping figure before her.

Reaching out for his hand, and clasping his hand in hers, she stepped forward, bent low and whispered gently into his pointed ear. _'Not yet, my son. Not yet'._ She stepped back once again, her warm hands still enveloping her son's. She drew one away, and pointed to a silver shape on his chest. _'You kept your promise. Now, remember who has the second half and do not shut him purposely out.'. _Elladan's surprised look caused the female to chuckle. _'I am still your mother and I know these things. Now, go, help you father live up to his promise'._

Elladan opened his mouth in need to ask something. But a silken finger at his lips halted his voice. She smiled gently, lovingly. Then slowly she withdrew both her hands, and nodded. Confused as Elladan felt himself falling, the figure of his mother fading into the darkness, her glowing form melting into the emptiness, never to be seen again. A caressing warmth brushed past his air once more and a heavenly voice breathed, _'I'll always be with you. I love you. Now go.'_

Contemplating on the words, Elladan, renewed his link with his brother, letting him in. His mother was right. Purposely shutting 'Ro out, making sure he didn't help, wasn't helping 'Ro none. Satisfied when he felt the strength coming from his brother, he felt the warmth of light increase.

He wasn't prepared for the harsh awakening though.

* * *

A mix of feelings and events happened in a few seconds. Elrond was falling into the tiredness and gripping failure of his expenditure. He was even more confused, slightly irritated when Elrohir and Aragorn turned up at the doorway, then a rush of adrenaline, joy, relief and shock surged through him when Elladan's chest heaved upwards, and he began to cough, turning to his side.

But one thing that worried him was the time Arwen was taking.

He quickly jumped to action, rubbing his sons back, helping him cough and offering him support. Elrohir dashed forward, after depositing Aragorn in an armchair. Eyes batting out salty liquid, his hands rushing upwards to meet those of his brother's, surprised at their warmth.

After his coughing fit, everything lay still. The occupants of the room held their breathes, hoping for the miracle of Elladan staying awake for a little while longer. Their prayers were answered.

Looking on from his sitting position, Aragorn smiled, exasperated that his brother was finally awake. Not having seen him, thinking he was dead, for a good part of the week. He watched as Elrond carefully, brought Elladan upwards into his waiting arms, hugging him tenderly, breathing in disbelief and wonder. Too joyous to cry, to say anything.

He watched as Elrohir got up from his crouched position and climbed up onto the solid oak table, settling himself behind his brother, wrapping his arms around Elladan's waist, holding him close. Enjoying the happiness, warmth and support the hug rendered.

Elrohir shook his head in fathomed mystery, tears spilling over, falling into the hair of his brother. He could feel his brother smile in front of him even though he couldn't see him. '_Welcome back. Just stay back okay?'_

Not thinking his brother would reply, Elrohir was amazed when his brothers voice broke into his mind. _'You can't get rid of me that easily'._

Disappearing into Elladan's comfort, Elrohir glanced at Estel perched in his chair, chin resting in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Pulling on hand away from his brother, Elrohir beckoned Aragorn over in a mild gesture.

Not needing another telling to, Aragorn simply limped over, and managed to sit on the edge of the table, a space where Elrohir had left for him. There they stayed for a while. Amazed at the new turn of the tide. That was until a hoarse pained voice ate into the silence.

'Ada, I… I'm burning… on the… inside'.

Instantly shocked by the sudden outburst, Elrond stepped back and viewed his ailing son at arm's length. Chastising himself for being so careless and letting his feelings take hold of him, he took on the healer façade once more.

'Elrohir, find more out about that coin of Aragorn's. As for you my youngest. We have much to talk about'. Everyone nodded on impulse, and taking one more glance at their awakened brother, afraid that this was all just a dream, that they were soon to wake from, they turned from Elladan, leaving him in their father's care, and got to work.

Elrohir helped Aragorn off the table, leading him once more to the chair near the bed, as Elrond settled Elladan in the large armchair, continuously apologising for the change. Elladan shook his head, still not used to his voice and rather weary of his broken speech.

* * *

With everyone settled was when Elrond could act on Arwen's disappearance. Summoning a few maids of the house, he asked them to search for her, and ask others to search too. He was overly concerned, but showing this to the rest of his family would prove to be a problem, especially with the over protective son of his finally awake.

The twins were sat together, Elladan was resting on his brother's shoulder, lying in new clothing and thick blanket, fighting the inevitable poison inside him silently. Elrohir sat with his legs crossed under the blanket also, thankful of the light of sun behind him. He occasionally glanced over at his brother, making sure all was okay… for the moment.

Opposite, two armchairs were drawn up, side by side, a Lord in one and A Ranger of The North in another.

Comforting himself that Arwen would be fine, as she was old enough to look after herself, Elrond listened to Aragorn's dream, while Elrohir searched for the page he had found earlier.

When the ranger had finished, he thought on it.

'Now, you spoke of some strange creature being experimented on. Elrohir tell me, what were the creatures like who attacked you in the woods?'

Looking up from his book, and closing his eyes for a few seconds, making the wolf like creature reappear in his mind sight, he answered, 'Large, much larger than any ordinary wolf, or warg for that matter. Very much like the thing Aragorn has just described'.

Inside Elrond's mind it clicked. 'Are you sure? If you are, I may have found our mystery poison'.

Elrohir beamed from over the edge of his book and turned the book around, showing the page he had just found, pointing to his relocated information. 'And I've just found out all about that mysterious coin of ours'.

Overwhelmed in new found hope, Elladan spoke 'So… there's chance I… could survive?' Concerned, Elrond nodded and quickly adding,

'Yes, of course, but why the _could _Elladan?'

The Elf in question glanced down and sheepishly answered, 'I don't think… I can… hold on… for much longer, Ada'.

* * *

Everyone blanched at Elladan's blunt answer. Their new found hope couldn't possibly taken from them so soon. Quickly composing himself, Elrond asked Elrohir for the information on the ancient coin.

Kicking himself out of his daze, eyes transfixed on his brother, he responded to his father's request. 'Firstly it explains pretty much what I told your earlier, this person responsible for the making of this coin, devised such things for the greater good or the greater evil. Named the Black or Shadow Alchemist because of his secret powers, he would craft things by himself, alone in his den, where the Misty Mountains lie. Now it was around the first age, was when this coin was forged. It says here that it's named the 'Purist'. So I suppose this Alchemist has been around for quite a while.

When rumour spread of the 'Purist' and its alleged powers of healing and reviving, people of all sort of races would search for the Black Alchemist and his creations. Many people met their death trying to search for this man. But, what it says here, I would have preferred to die in the Misty Mountains. When encountering the Alchemist, you were studied by him and there he would approve of your worthiness and power to absorb the 'Purist's' power. If you weren't good enough for him, he'd painstakingly kill you with a morphing potion he had. It was a poison which took hold of the body, and depending on which race you were depended on how someone would react to it.

Now, this potion was supposedly loaned to the Dark Lord himself so he could breed a new malice. Whether that's true or not I don't know. But, within the last 500 years, the Alchemist disappeared along with the 'Purist'. According to these records here, the Alchemist was hunted down by the followers of the Dark Lord, after his displease with the potion, apparently it didn't work as effectively as he had hoped. The Alchemist's soul was encased in this here coin, ready to judge all those who dared to use it.

This is where Estel's random Elvish comes in. The words he spoke were the ones to call upon the powers of the 'Purist' and heal those in need of healing.' Elrohir looked up from his reading and shrugged, 'That's all it says here. That's all I could find Ada'.

Elrond nodded. 'Now, some of what is written there is clear. To the best of my knowledge, there was a breed of wolves, before the wargs were ever devised. Some have called them the 'Shariks'. The Dark Lord wanted to scare the rest of Middle Earth into submission, so a new breed of monster was created.

He used a transformation potion of some sort, probably the one form the Alchemist, Elrohir. The Dark Lord had wanted a creature so powerful, he had tried to get the creature to be compatible with a poison of some kind.

But after many tries, the experiment failed. The mutation got out of hand, some wolves growing to three times their height, and ten times their original strength. The creatures escaped into the surrounding areas, never to be seen again. The Dark Lord had wanted a creature so powerful, he had tried

He smirked at Elladan before continuing on with his story, 'And it has to be my son here who finds them after all these years. If I am correct, the poison and the mutation must have combined in the creatures bodies, to create their own injectible poison. As it may seem the same way as a snake or a spider. As proven with you Elrohir. You were attacked with the creatures claws, yes? But Elladan was bitten. Hence, him being infected and you not'.

He let his children digest this information, before putting on a grim look and glancing to each of his sons individually, gaze settling onto his eldest. 'As it may seem, I have not been able to recover the antidote to the poison of the Sharik bite'. As the hopeful face of Elladan fell, he reassured everyone. 'But, there doesn't mean there isn't one. I haven't truly looked hard enough, as to my knowledge there has been only one incident with the Sharik bites from then until now'.

Elrond glanced over at Elladan, and watched as Elrohir drew his brother closer, comforting him. Elladan's stormy, grey eyes shut for a few minutes, and re-opened slightly blood shot and sore. Not haven't looked at him so deeply for a long time, Elrond could see how the poison has drained his light from his body. Dark rings of tiredness clung underneath his eyes, looking as if Elladan was wearing a considerable amount of smudged eyeliner.

His skin had a greyish tinge to it, his smile, or smirk had faded into a deep frown. His lips were red from the dried blood. The only colour which seemed to be existent at this moment. But what scared the father even more was the silvery line which passed over his son's eye, leaving a slight gap in his eye brows, where the hair failed to grow back. His Elvish inheritance had speeded up the healing, but with the poor condition of his immune system, it hadn't healed up perfectly well. _'I hope he doesn't mind.'_

Elrond looked away and awkwardly swallowed, feeling partly responsible for Elladan's poor condition. He politely excused himself, rubbing at his tried eyes. 'I shall be in the library searching, should anyone need me. Should anything change in Elladan's condition I want to now immediately'.

He left the brothers alone, taking a left to find out where the maids had gotten to, searching for Arwen, instead of a right to the library.

* * *

Back in the room, Elladan huddled next to his brother, and managed a weak smile when Estel looked over. He shifted, so he was in an upright position, batting away his brother's concerned hands. With a cocky flick to his head, he summoned Estel over.

The mortal walked over rigidly. This was the first time he had really seen Elladan since the commotion in the woods. Sitting down, still afraid in some senses, he only relaxed when his brother drew him into both his arms in a tight and strong embrace.

'Never scare me like that again, Estel, okay?' Elladan pulled away and Estel mentally mourned for the loss of heat and reassurance. Elladan shuffled back into Elrohir's opened arms, winked at his twin in an unspoken jest, which Elrohir could only hear, and lightly dozed.

Estel thought for a few moments, looking between both of his brothers, _'Truly there is a light at the end of the tunnel'._

_

* * *

_

Though at the end of Arwen's tunnel it was darker than the depths of Hell.

* * *

Okay, so what do you people think? Just clikc the little review button and tell me. Not the best of chapters I know. 


	17. Cured, Not Relieved

Hello! I have NOT forgotten all of you! Even though it has been two months :s. My bad. But yes, sadly this storyis coming to an end. I believe (and if I get things right), this is the second to last chapter of this story. So yeah, another reason to hate Dae :p.

I am so sorry it has taken this long. Just that finishing school hasn't been as easy as I had hoped, and thats taken a lot of my time, plus the weather decides to take a turn, and BOOM. No electricity. No internet. Angry Dae.

So yes, many apologies. I still love you all, and hopefully this'll make up for the time its taken to write! But I like it, I got to imagine Dan topless, even if it was for a short few seconds, and badly described. (curses the chapter) Well, enough of my bloitering on, onwards with thee story.

* * *

'Elladan's… dead', a shrill voice echoed in the room. Elrohir stopped mid-sentence, and with it, his heart. Elrohir turned with a surprising speed, and Táridur had to duck to narrowly avoid being hit by the Elf's braids.

Kirwen had locked her thin, ivory arms around Elladan's muscular one, and tugged feverently, garnering no response from the older Elf. Rúnya could be seen shaking his head, with a widening grin, gracing his features, obviously embarrassed and quite amused. Elrohir sighed in both relief and exasperation, seeing that nothing was wrong, when his brother tried to loosen the child from his arm, in his sleep.

Removing Táridur from his knee, and settling him a few inches away, he went over and pried a struggling Kirwen from Elladan, settling the young elfling on his hip. Gentling hushing her, he tried to explain that Elladan was merely asleep.

'Kirwen, Elladan's not dead, he's tired…old, so he fell asleep', as if on cue, Elladan let out a deep sigh and turned, readjusting himself as he leant against the sofa. Kirwen's bottom lip still trembled, and she hiccupped before asking,

'But why does he sleep with his eyes closed?'

'Teneth Pen, even I have never found that one out, apparently he's been doing it since birth. Weird isn't he?'

Kirwen chuckled slightly, hugged Elrohir, wordlessly thanking him, and after being put down, she toddled over to Elladan and settled between the gap his upright and bent leg made. She leaned down upon his stomach, wiggled into a comfy position and began to fall asleep herself.

Elrohir rolled his eyes, and found that Rúnya had sat in Elrohir's place, with Táridur in his lap, awaiting the rest of the story. The Elf Lord growled lightly, before settling down in front of the pair. _'I had just got that spot warm!'_

**

* * *

**

Arwen's heart throbbed, both in anxiety and in pain. Arwen yearned for just going back to Lothlorien and forgetting anything happened, but then her family needed her here, Elrohir was an emotional mess, something that hardly never happens, Elladan was so vulnerable, and she knew that he must have hated himself for it and her father, he seemed as if he had pushed himself far beyond the limit, trying to care for everyone.

Slowing to a fast walk, she entered the supplies room, a long narrow, slightly shadowed place, with shelves lining the walls, and the odd table here and there. A blanket of dust covered the nearest shelf, and gently sweeping long fingers over it, she made a mental note to come in here herself, with a duster and knock the cobwebs out of the crevices.

She quickly turned from the doorway and shelf, walking in slightly, her heart racing. Her senses were screaming at her, she could feel another's presence in the room, the only problem being she couldn't see it. Cerulean eyes darted expertly around the claustrophobic space, hand groping out for some sort of weapon, finally clutching a circular thing. Still looking about, she walked in further.

A chill descended down her spine, almost making her drop the thing in her hand. Slightly less confident and more scared, wishing that someone was here, Arwen edged back towards the door, using one hand as a guide, tracing it across the walls. _'The twins were right, Imladris _is _haunted'._

A slight breeze brushed her back, making her spin 180 degrees. Deciding she didn't want to be in here no longer, she dropped whatever she had, grabbed a towel off the nearby shelf, tucking it under her arm and slipping a few bottles under her silken waistband.

Darting from the room, she started when the door slammed shut from in front of her, and from the light that melted through the gap in the doorway, she found the mystery presence easing towards her. _'This is not happening'._

_

* * *

_

Elladan shook himself from his sleep and with the back of his hand, dusted away the sleep that gathered in the edge of his eyes. Still feeling foggy, but surprising much better, he looked about the room, noticing the human had vacated his seat.

Coughing once to clear his throat he queried, 'Estel?'. The 'pillow' he had been leaning against shifted, from underneath him, and after a moment and a loud yawn it answered.

'Yes?'

Confused, Elladan strained and looked upwards surprised when he saw the human staring back down at him, through teary eyes. 'What? What are you… I mean, where's 'Ro', he was...

Aragorn chuckled and wiped his eyes from the yawn, 'He's gone to the kitchens for some food. Surprisingly, Elves do get hungry'. A gurgle filled the room, and the human blushed a rosy pink.

'Aye, but so do humans'. Elladan teased, poking his sibling in the stomach.

Batting his hand away lightly, Aragorn smiled. 'I didn't expect you up for a few more hours as yet'.

Elladan snorted, 'and that's coming from someone who finds it hard to get out of bed at 11 in the morning. It's amazing really. Besides, your darned snoring woke me up. Maybe I could get Ada to make _some _sort of cure for that'.

A mock of hurt fell over the humans face, but suddenly lit up when a comeback came to him. 'Aye, gwandur, but it isn't me who walks the halls at night, asleep, muttering to themselves. It isn't me, who seems to fall out of bed, _every _time I'm awoken, isn't me who…'

Getting the idea, Elladan cut the human off, playfully hitting him upside the head. 'Shhh, that one was _supposed _to be a secret'.

The two brothers smiled at each other, settling into a few minutes silence, listening as the inhabitants of Rivendell busied themselves with their everyday tasks.

Aragorn peered down at his brother who just seemed to be staring out into space. He mused at how well Elladan could hide his pain, accepting that if worst comes to worst, it would. But from what he could see, Elladan was faring much better.

Still, even though both his brothers, and his father had repeatedly told him that none of this was his fault, an itching deep inside him still said it was. Sighing and falling back, hard against the high sofa, he went about counting the ceiling tiles.

A few seconds passed, and already bored of that activity, Estel up righted himself once again, his eyes drifting on his ailing brother. 'Elladan, I…'

From under his eyelids, Elladan rolled his eyes, guessing he _knew _this was coming. His little brother always seemed to blame himself. He could remember when Estel was little, somehow the child believed that it was his fault that it rained. Opening one eye, and staring upwards, he cut in.

'Aragorn'. Said ranger immediately halted his apology, amazed that Elladan used his _real_ name. Hardly ever did the twins use it.

The brunette Elf, brought himself upwards, hiding a grimace of unease, giving the arm that caused him so much pain, evils. Nodding, gladly thanking for the help his brother gave, he turned to face Estel.

'Aragorn, now listen to me, none of this _is _your fault. Even if you believe it to be'. Estel hung his head, taking in his brother's words, but not accepting them. Shaking the human, using possibly all the strength he had, he urged his brother to listen. The ranger, slowly lifted his head, downcast eyes meeting.

Sighing, Elladan tried to make his brother see sense. 'Now answer me this. Am I dead?'

Aragorn mumbled, 'No, but you almost did, because of me.'

'Look, its not because of you. Tell me why you think it is. Tell me.' Elladan's voiced raised a notch, sometimes Aragorn was the hardest person to get through to.

'Well if _I _hadn't gotten drunk, and if _I _hadn't flirted with that bar maid, _and _if _I _hadn't provoked that man, then none of this would have not happened.

Resisting the urge to slap himself on the forehead, Elladan replied. 'Well who took you to the inn in the first place? Who's idea was it?'

Estel didn't answer, he just looked down at the floor. Nudging his brother, coaxing him to reply, the Elf repeated himself, 'Well?'

A soft voice came from the ranger, but Elladan smiled at what he heard, 'You'.

'See? It was _my_ fault. It always has been and always will be. Heck, Estel we all get drunk. Even Ada has, but I'll save that story for later'. The human looked up in amusement, and Elladan winked down at him. 'And because Ada will have my neck if I told you. Well, now we both have decided that it was _my _fault, I repeat, _my _fault, that this all happened. Please will you stop hating yourself, and stop dwelling on it all'.

Albeit reluctantly, but seeing sense in what his brother had said, Estel nodded and looked up at the door, inquisitive. 'Now, where's your twin with my food?'

'Oh, his my twin now is he? Joyous. I bet he's…'

Soft footfalls rounded the corner, and with it, a rather amused Elf Lord. Not saying a word to his two brothers, who seemed to have shut up as soon as he had entered, he placed the tray of food on a nearby table, taking an apple and bit into it.

Elrohir waved his hand about, excusing himself, 'Don't mind me, continue your conversation', that was followed by a smile saying, 'gotcha'.

Both brothers looked at each other deciding what to say, but Elrohir decided for them, as he took another bite from his apple, and fell heavily into the chair. 'So, I see you're finally awake, 'Dan. What took you so long?'

Elladan's jaw fell open, before retaliating. 'Oh, I'm fine Elrohir, thanks for asking, how about you? At any rate, you can thank Snore-Man 6000 here for waking me up'. Elladan simply pointed behind his back, motioning to the ranger.

Elrohir guffawed at Aragorn's expression, finally dissolving into a fit of laughter, as both brothers ended up in a small, and to Aragorn's chagrin, a gentle tickling match.

Elladan's right arm shot up, in order to dodge Aragorn's attack, but before he could bring it back down again, a hand grabbed his wrist, and gently tugged him backwards. Elladan shot Aragorn perplexed look, but as he fell into his brother's lap he relaxed a little.

'Elrohir? What are you…' Elrohir simply shushed his brother, and inspected the wound on his arm. Admittedly, it looked better than it had a few days ago, the wound seemed to be closing up, though on the other hand, it was still torn and red.

Noticing the poison trail his father had told him about, Elrohir followed it despite the constant nags 'to get of me's' from his brother. Elrond had previously told him that the trail had ended above Elladan's heart and was most probably the thing that caused all the troubles. But from what Elrohir could see, the trail finished along the Elf's right collarbone, so overnight, the poison had receded.

'_Weird, we didn't do _anything_'._

Releasing his brother and muttering to himself, Elrohir got up from where he was standing. 'How do you feel today toror?' Indeed Elladan still looked terrible pale, but his eyes seemed to glow more, and from the way his brother was acting, it was obvious his brother was on the mend.

Elladan looked down on himself and shrugged, 'Better 'Ro, more alive actually. But I don't get it, yesterday I was touching the Halls of Mandos, and now, well…'

Elrohir rummaged through his pockets and withdrew the Purist. 'I believe it's got something to do with this, but it's never been activated'. Elrohir stood before his brothers, scratching his head in thought. Elladan and Aragorn shrugged at each other and turned to face Elrohir when he spoke up again.

'Unless, it had something to do with the words Estel muttered a few nights ago. They were the exact ones to activate the magic, but how by the Valar it managed to reach you, Elladan, from upstairs, I don't know. So, dear Elladan, Estel here just repaid his debt by saving you life by chance. Funny how dreams work'. The raven haired Elf chuckled to himself lightly.

Elladan shook his head in confusion. ''Ro, perhaps one of these days, you're going to have to have fill me in on everything I missed, none of the stuff you said make sense. But I'm going to go on a limit here, and agree. I suppose I've seen crazier things'.

Elrohir nodded with a broad smile. 'I'm going down to the library, just to let Ada know, no doubt he's probably fallen asleep'. He turned for the door, but stopped before exiting fully. 'And do me a favour 'Dan', in saying that he expertly threw the apple behind his back, making it fall into Elladan's awaiting hands.

'Eat something. You're all skin and bones. I'm guessing that maiden you like won't want a _warrior_ with nothing on him.' Elrohir turned and smirked over his shoulder, at the scowl he received, gave a quick salute and left.

'_Thank the Valar he's still with us'. _Elrohir turned the object in his hand, marvelling at it. 'Black Alchemist, looks like you work for good after all'. Replacing the coin into his pocket, and waving to a nearby worker, he jogged down the halls to his father.

**

* * *

**

Glorfindel jumped out of a tree, just finishing searching the area. Bringing up a hand to shield his eyes from the glaring sun, he judged it was 11am. Meaning that he had been out for a good 12 hours without any search of this intruder.

Sweeping his hand out to the left, ordering his men to search in the suggested direction, he shook his head, running lean fingers through his golden locks.

'_You couldn't have just disappeared'._

_

* * *

_

Arwen jumped backed instinctively, when the shadow of an arm came down for her. Feeling a swoop of wind brush he cheeks, she knew this person was obviously armed. Falling down to her knees silently, making her head less of a target, she began to crawl forward, between what she thought were the legs.

She was almost clear of the man, when a hand clutched around her slender ankle, and pulled her back. Not going down without some sort of a fight, she grabbed both of the person's legs, and as she skidded to a halt, the momentum brought the person down onto his back.

Immediately, she threw the towel she had surprisingly not dropped, at the attacker, and using the worktop as a boost, vaulted over the body, landed heavily on her ankle, and lightly cussing to herself, went for the door.

Her relief was soon shattered when just as she grabbed the door handle, a heavy body pinned her between them self and the door. Squirming unsuccessfully, she was taken by surprise when a voice cracked the eerie silence.

'My what a catch you are'. The breath tickled her neck, and she tried to shy away from it. When the sound of a sword leaving it's sheath soon followed, Arwen kicked out backwards, catching the assailant's front leg.

The weight lifted off from her and giving a quick sigh of relief, she brought her shaking hands down on the door knob, twisted it and ran out of the store cupboard taking a quick left. Leaning into the shadows and taking a breath, she tried to calm her thoughts.

She closed her eyes, and breathed in deeper. Within seconds of believing she was out of the red, something sharp and cool was soon hovering around her neck, and opening her eyes quickly, she turned her head in the general direction, and glared. His hard features were covered by a large hood, and, as she mused to herself triumphantly, he didn't come out unscathed.

The man in front of her favoured his right leg, and with his other hand gently rubbed his cheek. Her smile was soon shaken from him when his free hand slammed against the wall next to her head. In a quick movement he brought her arms behind her back, securing them there with his large hand. The free hand still holding the sword near her neck.

Holding her posture, trying to act unfazed about the whole situation, she spoke out. 'What…?'

The man behind her sighed, and pushed her forward. 'You damn Elves are annoying! Just return to me what is mine and I'll leave you all alone'. Another push almost made Arwen fall to her knees. She held back a cry before asking again once more.

'What? What is yours?' Inside she was plotting.

'The damned coin! You look important, you migh' even be related to that ranger and them Elves'. So you should know when it is. Now, take me to it. Without _anybody _noticin'.'

'_What a stupid edan. Of course someone is to notice'._

'And make sure that no one does, or it'll be curt'ins for ye and you're pa'. Arwen scowled but nodded otherwise. She had thought everything through and hopefully she'll be able to make it back to Elladan's room in time. Hopefully she would get help there.

A firm nudge was all the start Arwen needed, and being careful not to trip she lead the man down the back stairs of Imladris.

* * *

Elrohir ran into the library, pushing the large, intricate, oak doors open. And no matter how long he had lived here, he still could not get his head around the size of this room. Grey eyes scanned the large library, searching for none other than his father.

'Ada?'

The young elf stepped further into the room and spun on the spot slowly, taking a better look for his father. Noticing his desk in the far end of the room, Elrohir called out once more, and only being answered by his annoying echo, he went over to it.

Stacked high were papers, and speckles of ink decorated the used desk like midnight stars. The quill was discarded under a book. Confused, he grabbed a few papers, shuffling around his hands, looking at each in turn but not taking in anything he read.

Placing the papers down, a turning over his shoulder, he once more looked. Still confused and slightly worried, he cocked his head and strained to read the title of the book that lay on the desk. Manoeuvring so his body was on a tilt a little, he nodded when he saw it, then ran back out of the library, not closing the doors and ran straight up to his brother's room again.

'_Ada told us he was going to the library why wouldn't he tell us the truth. That desk hasn't been touched since early last night'. _Inside Elrohir was hurt, not once has his father kept something from him, and just disappearing wasn't right. Skidding slightly to miss a wall before colliding into it, Elrohir threw himself up the stairs and burst into Elladan's room.

'Ada's missing!'

Both brunettes turned their heads, eying the red faced Elf. Elrohir walked up to them further, slightly panting.

''Ro, you mind telling us what happened?' Elladan watched as his twin paced in front of them, throwing his hands up a few times. Frustrated that his brother wasn't even listening he yelled.

'By the VALAR, ELROHIR!'

Said brother turned and stopped in his place, glaring at his brother. Obviously he _had _heard the first time. 'Don't shout Elladan! I heard. I said Ada's gone'. He thrust both hands to the door, clearly distressed. 'He told us all that he was going to the library, and he hasn't been there since last night!'

Noticing Elladan's shocked expression, Aragorn tried to keep his composure and simply asked, 'Have you ever thought that Ada had to go do something else real quick?'

Elrohir sighed and spun on the spot, trying to decide on something. He took his head in both hands and shook it. He took another glance towards the door, before looking down on both brothers. 'Look, nothing has been touched in that library since last night some time, Estel. He said to us, earlier _this morning, _that he's off to look something up. Obviously he didn't'. The young Elf scowled to himself and walked out the room.'I'm going to see where he is. He couldn't have got far, right?'

Aragorn shared a quick look with his brother, and with a nod of Elladan's head, he bounced out of the sofa, and jogged up beside Elrohir. 'I'm coming too.'

'You can't. You're not all up to standard, and what if Elladan… well you know'.

Said brother had managed to make it to the door way, and leaned against it. 'Elrohir, if I can walk, and tickle our little brother, and talk in full sentences, I'll be alright by myself. Honestly. You won't be that long will you?'

His twin sighed in defeat and took off, shouting down the corridor. 'Fine, but if either of you collapse, I am _not _picking you up, and clearing the mess you made!'.

Elladan shrugged at his youngest brother, and when Aragorn had gone off to catch up to Elrohir, Elladan sat on the edge of the bed, and rolled up his tunic arm. He gently prodded the cut, and winced when the pain rushed up his arm. He pulled off his tunic and threw it over the back of a nearby chair. Standing in front of the mirror, he saw what Elrohir was on about.

Pulling a face at the ugly green line making it's way up his powerful arm, he poked it in disgust and shook the limb, hoping he could shake it off him. Rolling his eyes when it obviously didn't work, he turned around and craned his neck to see if his back was affected in anyway. Flashing his teeth in a perfect smile when he saw nothing but his pearly skin, he readjusted his trousers so they weren't resting on his stomach no longer. _'Seriously they don't know how to dress me.' _When the garment was resting about his hips, he took one last look, frowned at his crow's nest for his hair, tutted and turned from the mirror, to put his tunic back on.

Just as he was rolling the shirt down a noise echoed in the hallway, and intrigued, he left his top to hang, half tucked in, and peered outside the door. Nothing caught his eye, and he returned to the suede sofa, and lay down, pulling the sheet over his head with a groan. _'I hope I can get some sleep!'_

Elladan was soon brought of hisslight doze,when booted feet slammed against the wooden floorboards. His head shot up, he threw the cover of him and clambered into a sitting position, and closed his eyes when his head throbbed and spun.

He turned in the direction of the noise hesitantly, he was caught of guard when Arwen stood there, a mask of fear on her face and a shadow holding her back.

'Arwen?'

* * *

Elrohir slowed down for the third time since leaving the room, to let the younger sibling catch up. 'Estel, you are more then welcome to go back'. The human stood and shook his head.

'You're stressed Elrohir, and you need someone to help. We'll find Adar together'. Elrohir turned away and hung his head.

'Estel you can see right through me. Thank you'. This time they walked around the corridors of Imladris, calling out Elrond's name all the way.

* * *

Glorfindel sat outside on a bench, rubbing his temples. '_Still no sign'. _They had scoured the gardens, the stables, and the surrounding areas, to no avail. The sun shone brilliantly above, and, as Glorfindel mused seemed to evaporate the water from the fountains.

He looked to his side, when he felt the bench go down. 'Milord?' Elrond looked fatigued and worried.

'Glorfindel, please tell me that you have found that man?' As soon as Glorfindel hesitated to speak, Elrond already knew the answer. 'Just as I feared'. He caught the responsible and failed look from his old friend and putting a hand on his shoulder, hereassured the blonde Elf.

'Worry not, he will be found'. _'I hope'. _'I fear for Arwen, not one of the maids or staff have seen her since her arrival'. A bustle of noises and a crash came from down the corridor. Elrond hopped of his perch, Glorfindel swiftly following, and when reaching the entrance, they saw an Elf crouching just above the broken vase, hands outstretched, and human with a guilty face on.

Elrohir rose from his position and whipped round to spot his father and Glorfindel. Forgetting the human and the vase, he ran up and threw himself into Elrond. Sharing a confused look with Glorfindel, Elrond returned the hug and stood back.

'My son?'

'Ada! Where did you go? I came to see you and you weren't there I was worried. I thought the worst, Adar'. Elrond shook his head and explained to Elrohir everything about Arwen.

Elrohir's lit up face soon fell downcast when he remembered. 'I was wondering where she was as well, I didn't think much of it though. Honestly I would have of thought she had gone to think things through, after her little episode'. Elrond smiled at the innocence of Elrohir.

Aragorn was busily trying to pick up all the pieces from the broken vase, and Elrond being the father he was, was about to chastise him to leave it alone before he injured himself again. But, before the first words could fall short from the Lord's mouth, the window from upstairs burst open, it's fragments spilling over the ground like crystalline raindrops. The crowd in the courtyard looked up, astonished, mumbling between themselves, but what made four Elves dash away was Arwen's scream.

'Elladan! NO!'

* * *

See? Elladan topless. Very nice. (sigh) I have a very poor life. But you can make it better by reviewing for me! (big eyes) And I'll bake you virtual muffins. Anywho. There you go chapter whatever! I loose count. Until next time. 

Dae


	18. The Final Showdown

So, here we are, the last chapter for The Ghost Of Estel. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one. It was hard to write, and I hope I got everything okay. Thanks to all that have reviewed in the past, and hopefully I'm praying to get 100 reviews by the end of the year. A bit optimistic, but hey!

So enough of me blabbering on, here's the last installment.

* * *

'Arwen?' Elladan stepped back once, afraid of what was about to happen. His sister's arrival, and the fact that she was an obvious hostage to the man behind her, came of quite a shock to him. He just froze, unable to do anything, and for the first time in his lifetime, he had never felt so venerable and so alone. He had to save his sister, and try not to kill himself in the process. Just as the Elf was about to step forward to act, the hooded man carelessly cast aside Arwen, letting her delicate body collide into a nearby wardrobe.

He followed her movement, hastily dodging a unknown flying object, watching as it flew into the window, and before he could even turn his head to look back to Arwen, something hit him, hard.

* * *

Arwen gaped. _'No, no, no! He's not supposed to be here alone. By the Valar! How did this go so wrong?' _From being determined and stern, a feeling of pure guilt and disbelief washed over her. She supposed her brother thought the same, as he backed off a little, afraid of what was going on, and, she gathered, his limitations. Their survival didn't look promising.

She stared right at her brother and shook her head, letting it fall, sharing a wordless apology. She daren't struggle for the reaction her captor would give.

For a moment, everything to her froze, no one moved. Not even her older brother, which she would have supposed he would have done something by now, if he could. _'What have I done?'_

Before she could look up, she felt herself on the wings of air, before her flight ended with a dull thud. Shakily she returned to her hands a knees, only to watch as her captor, threw off his cloak, unsheathed his hidden sword and charged, fully armed at her brother.

Prior to even reaching his prey, Edomir grabbed a book from the desk a threw it, just missing the Elf by inches, and watched casually as the object tore through the window, almost as if was made of tissue paper. Deciding that wasn't going to work, he charged once more.

'Elladan. NO!' The Elf maiden started forward, jerking higher and tried to give all the help she could from her position but crumbled when Edomir reached her brother. Arwen fell forwards again, unable to keep up her own weight. Slowly loosing the battle with consciousness.

* * *

The wind left his body in an abrupt whoosh, as the human brought down the hilt of the sword into the Elf's chest. Elladan tumbled backwards a few paces and collided into the bottom of the chair. The Elf gave an agonised groan before cracking his eyes opened and achingly looking above to seek his attacker.

Elladan was pretty sure his mind was playing tricks on him. There was no way that human should be in here, right now. He watched as Edomir crouched down in front of the injured Elf, tapping the blade into the palm of his gloved hand, a smug grin plastering his face.

'Ai, now I didn' expect ye to turn up'. Edomir brought his face closer towards Elladan's, only inches apart, his toothless grin growing. The Elf tried to recoil from the smell the human was giving off, but couldn't. 'Time for a little payback for ye humilatin' me in them woods, huh?'

Edomir was just pulling out from his crouch, when Elladan kicked his legs upwards, catching the human in the stomach and sending him back towards the doorway. This in turn was good, but rather a bad idea. Edomir saw four beings bounding up the stairways, and deciding that he had enough of running away, bolted the door shut.

He glared daggers at the Elf, before swinging his sword in his hand, then running forward, bringing the sword down.

Elladan ducked the next attack, holding back a yelp as his chest radiated pain. _'Something's damaged in there'. _The sword came inches away from the Elf's head, catching a few strands of hair on its path. _'Damn human'._

Anticipating Edomir's next swing, Elladan shifted over to the table, and using it as a support, brought himself upwards. He spun around the table edge, just as Edomir brought his sword down once more, denting the table. Elladan swiped off a three pronged candle holder, from the table, and jumped back, just avoiding being impaled.

Bangs at the door, made both warriors turn towards the interruption. Through the hard oak, voices rang, but all were to inaudible to hear.

Edomir being the first one to ignore the noises, vaulted over the table, then used his thick arms to drive the sword downwards. Catching the movement with a side glance, Elladan brought up the candle holder with both hands, stopping the swords descent immediately.

But with the power of the attack and his current strength failing, combined, made the Elf fall to his knees with a grunt. Edomir used his advantage, and pushed downwards more, causing Elladan to bend down further. Both fighters struggled to break the stalemate and get the upper-hand.

'Goddamned Elf, give it up, ye can't win'. Edomir moved forward, and watched as Elladan tried to lean backwards and keep the candlestick up.

'How about …no?' Elladan jeered back immediately after the human spoke, provoking the situation even more. He knew it was a stupid act, but right now, he couldn't care. The edan needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. The brunette closed his eyes a took a deep breath before swinging his whole body sideways, loosening the sword from the prongs, and sending the weapon from the Edan's hands, to the other side of the room. Along with it went the holder.

Enraged; as he watched his weapon soar, the human pounced on the Elf, grabbing his forearms, pinning Elladan's legs underneath his own body. Edomir then straddled him, effectively pinning Elladan to the floor. The Elf gritted his teeth together, and adjusted himself to get into a more comfortable position.

Elladan screamed when Edomir increased the pressure on his forearm. To begin with the pain was tolerable… to an extent. Now it was blinding. Tears accumulated in his eyes, and he tried to struggle his arm free from the merciless grip.

Edomir wasn't as stupid as he appeared, and smirked with an brash scoff. He moved his hand slightly, and stared into the Elf's eyes before twisting his fingers into the incision in Elladan's arm. He watched coldly, as Elladan thrashed underneath him, hissing through clinched teeth, eyes shut tight.

Blood trickled through the wound, leaking into the floorboards. An idea sparked in the man's head and quickly removing the glove with his teeth, he flexed his fingers, admiring his jagged nails, and using them like a pin, he drug them through the torn skin, plucking away. His captive cried out, and unexpectedly the banging against the door ceased.

Acknowledging his toy was soon to be rescued, he twisted his hand in Elladan's collar and heaved him upwards, taken aback at the Elf's weight and trudged over to the window, and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

Elrohir was sure he was going crazy, and in his frustration, kicked the door. It seemed to like hours they had been trying to open the blasted door in front of them. Twice he heard his brother scream, just like a few nights ago, and now everything was silent.

It was killing him inside. His brother stood to his side, and by the look on his face, he was concocting some sort of plan.

From behind him he heard the shuffle of feet, and from around the corner, a scrawny looking, and quite exhausted Elf appeared. He turned and awaited the messengers speech, occasionally glancing at the door, biting down on his lip. He had to look twice, when he saw Aragorn tapping at the door lock with a short dagger, obviously taken from the sentinel. He seemed to be chiming away like a clock, like time, time they didn't have. _'We're too late'._

After a few seconds, when the blonde Elf hadn't spoken, and the tapping was grating on his last nerve, Elrohir flipped and growled. 'By the Valar, what is wrong? This isn't a tea party.' The addressed Elf glanced up nervously, still gulping air, eyes wide.

From beside him he saw his father jump and turn with a speed, and glare warningly. Elrohir stared back at his father, unfazed. Both Lords halted their face off as soon as the squeaky voice of the messenger broke through the ticks.

'My Lords, come quick, Lord Elladan is hanging from the window.' Elrond whitened at the statement and turned to Glorfindel. The blonde raced off down the stairs, being followed by the messenger. Even Aragorn had stopped his hacking.

Elrohir's already heated mood, flared up even further, and with the astonishment of his family and even himself, he pivoted on his left foot, and with the all force he could muster be kicked out at the door, snapping off the lock.

It swung open as if in slow motion, and all watched as the forms of Edomir and Elladan materialised in front of him. The human grinned at the three new occupants, and cocked his head to the side.

'I was a'wonderin' when you would turn up'. His tightened his grip on the Elf's shirt, glancing down at the coutyard. 'Tis a mighty drop'. He mentioned casually, eyes fixing on Elrond.

'Ai, what a gentleman I'm not', he pointed with a crooked finger, with his free hand, to the furthest wall. 'I's forget to tell ye about that one.'

Aragorn's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. A fire grew inside of him, and he stepped forward. Edomir noticed the advance, and leant further out the window. 'I wouldn't be doing that if I were you'. Estel glared, and watched as Elladan tried to hang on tighter to the human's arm.

Elrohir took a daring foot forwards, and spoke out. 'What do you want?'

'Ye blasted Elves are stupid! I'll be saying this for the last time and last time only. Ye give me what's mine back, and I give this one back'. He jostled his arm slightly, causing the Elf on the receiving end gulp uncertainly and peer down. Tightening his grip on the humans arm.

Elrohir growled at the threat, but nodded none the less. 'Just name what it is and we'll give it to you'.

Edomir rolled his eyes but held back the urge to say anything. 'Me coin. The one that whelp took back the pub'. All eyes settled on Aragorn, Elrond raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Elrohir, rummaged through his back pocket and pulled out the coin, flipping it over once in his hands. The human's jaundice eyes lit up with desire, and he looked as if he was about to drool. Before Elrohir came forward to give back the coin, the young Elf made his demands clear.

'Before you even touch this coin, Edomir, you bring my brother back in through the window'. Edomir shrugged, and walked in towards the room, and dumped Elladan on the floor as if he burnt his hand.

'There,' he held out his bloody hand, and Elrohir threw it to him, disgusted. The man awed at the thing, before turning to the matter at hand. Two of the three had rushed to the maiden's side, and he was faced with the twin of his captive.

He breathed slowly, before giving the two finger salute, picking up Elladan and without a second thought, cast the Elf out into thin air. Elrohir ran forward and skidded to a halt outside the window and glanced down, seeing everyone beneath him hustle around like ants that had just found discarded ice cream. When he couldn't see his brother he feared the worst.

He turned around and watched as Edomir fled for the door, and gripping the window ledge, leaned out further to look. The almost silent crumble of dust caught his attention, and he bent around the ledge, to find his brother trying to get a firm hold of the wall. Legs kicking out, one hand seemingly useless, the other the only hope of life, clutching onto a brick, the grip so deep, his knuckles were turning white.

Elrohir reached out and wrapped his hand around his brother's arm, not bothering to even wince as the broken glass still fixed in the window frame bit into his flesh.

''Dan, grab my arm, I'll pull you up, okay?'

Elladan hissed in reply, and in a croaky voice replied. "Ro, grab my wrist, not my arm…please'. Elladan glanced upwards, and Elrohir saw the pain contained in them. Inside he berated himself in his foolishness and became aware of whose blood was on Edomir's hand. _'Here's what happens when I think optimistically'._

'Elrohir! I'm slipping'. Not even a second past, and true to his brother's word, Elladan's grip faltered, and had Elrohir not been holding onto his brother's arm, Elladan would have fallen to his death.

Elrohir felt the weight of his brother pull him slightly, and using his other arm, readjusted his hold, feeling Elladan's hand encircle his arm. Bracing himself against the wall underneath the window, Elrohir looked down and getting a quick nod and a frightened glance to the floor, heaved his brother's body upwards.

Elladan bit his lip in attempt to ease the pain, which wasn't working much and using his legs as an extra push, he eventually saw his bedroom once again.

Elrond turned from Arwen for a few seconds and watched with relief as both twins fell into the room entangled and with a bang. Considering Elladan was in safe hands for the moment, he continued his attempt to awaken Arwen.

Elrohir shifted, and slipped out from underneath Elladan. He took his brother in his arms and gave him a quick hug, before leaning his mirror image against the wall, and with a quick once over, got back up and raced to where Aragorn and Edomir were rolling on top of each other.

* * *

Aragorn leant over his beloved and sighed. This wasn't getting any better. He looked to his left and watched as Edomir literally dropped his brother out the window. He jumped up, about to run over there, but in torrent of wind and speed, Elrohir was there before he had straightened. He watched in horror as Elrohir leant over the side and came back in empty handed. It was at that moment that he saw Edomir run off, attempting escape.

Deciding that he had to put a right to this, he threw himself forward, catching the enemy by the legs, sending both men to the floor. The coin in Edomir's hand rolled out the open door and down the stairs. The human underneath him growled and struggled. It took every bit of strength to keep him down.

He heard a thump from behind him and the beating of his heart slowed slightly. His short lapse in ho,d was everything Edomir needed. He rolled to the side, throwing Aragorn off balance and too the floor. Edomir was up in a flash and made for the door once again.

Aragorn made his way upwards and saw Elrohir coming his way. Grabbing Edomir by his jacket, he didn't expect him to turn around and shove him backwards. Edomir cursed before sliding past Elrohir and grabbing his sword once again.

Though the Elf wanted to, he had no way to stop the human, as his adopted brother came bumbling backwards into him, and accidentally smacking his elbow into the unexpecting Elf's nose.

Aragorn fell forward after the contact, and jumped when his brother behind him yelped and fell down. Aragorn spun around just in time to glance at Elrohir pulling his hands from his nose, blood trickling down his chin. That was the last he saw o his brother as Edomir stepped casually over the Elf, kicking Aragorn forwards slightly, and off balance, bring his sword down.

Elladan sat there, clearing his head. He watched in amazement as Edomir took down both of his brothers in one move. Then Edomir ran towards the wall and picked up his sword, Elladan pushed himself off the wall and up to his feet. He made up his mind then and there and looked around for the waepon, spotting his daggers gleaming in the light above him.

Elladan grabbed his short knives from the wall, and with all the strength he could muster, raced forward, leapt forward and down, effectively shoving the ranger out of the way, falling onto his side hard.

He let out a sharp yelp, not realising that it would have hurt so much, and quickly twisted onto his back, thrusting both knives above him, defending himself from Edomir's clear attack, and almost being physically sick at the result.

* * *

Edomir had lunged at Aragorn, cursing him all the way, but just as he was about to bring his sword down the ranger flew forwards, and was replaced by an Elf.

From that moment everything slowed. He watched as Elladan's cold and malice filled eyes turned and burned into his, the scowl that twisted into shape told Edomir all he needed to know; he _was _going to die.

The next thing the human knew, he was falling through thin air, the power he had used to drive his sword into the victim was too much, he couldn't stop. Through disbelief and worry, he let the momentum carry him into two awaiting Elvish knives.

A scream of shear agony. The sharp crack of bone entered the room, cutting and echoing. A that blade sung its last swing, was abandoned by a limp hold. But it was the squelch of flesh being pierced and ripped by Mithril that made 'Dan turn his head and shut his eyes. He used everything in his power to keep his arms up, his grip faltering on the hilt. The human wasn't exactly light.

Blood spilled forward, gently oozing down the blade, twisting around the Elf's arms, eventually forming into a crimson puddle beside his ear. Like a corrupted waterfall, the descent magical, but the end swift and lonesome. Elladan gulped and looked upwards, seeing through the human.

He feared death, he feared his calling into the next world. It was simple to see, but beyond the fear was pure disappointment, failure, departure. Edomir had lost.

Elladan's muscles shook through adrenaline and exertion. He hadn't intended to kill, but instincts won. Subconsciously, Elladan had wanted this from the beginning, and now it was over. His breaths were coming out fast and uneven, and as he looked upon the dying man above him, two blades piercing two lungs, he couldn't help but feel sorry.

The man jerked, his body's last resort to overcome the pain. His eyelids, came together, never to be parted again. The body slipped down the knives further until the tip of blade came out through the back, hilts buried into his chest.

Elladan was merely a hairsbreadth away from the human's face. Elladan couldn't believe what he had just done. Sure, this man had attempted to kill all of his family, over what, a blasted coin? It just didn't seem right. Now, only now, was he having second thoughts. _'How come we always have second thoughts of doing things, _after _its happened?_

Suddenly the weight was pulled off him, and Elladan looked up to see Edomir rolled off him by his father. Elladan let go of both blades, sick of hearing the blade tackle flesh, shaking his hands as if poison were on them.

From behind him he felt two soft hands push him upwards and into awaiting arms. Turning his head around he caught a glimpse of Arwen, finally smiling. He spun around and gathered him into her arms in a fierce embrace.

Arwen pulled back, and wiped a few tears from her eyes, and stood. Elladan smiled back. He knelt there staring at the cerise spots, dotting his fingers. A hand was shoved into his face, and upon noticing that it was Elrohir, he accepted the help upwards, sagging slightly.

No one had said nothing to this point, all of which were just happy to be intact. Elrond's regal voice rang out.

'Elladan, it always amazes me how, when you are your brothers are together, you make such a mess'. Everyone glanced around the trashed room, and both the twins shrugged.

'Ada, it wasn't my fault…' Elrohir moaned in a nasally tone

'If Edomir hadn't thrown that thing….'

'Then my window won't be broken…'

'And maybe, had it not been for the blasted human, then the table would not be…'

'So dented?'

'No Elladan, so… so…'

This time instead of the twins finishing each others' sentences a new voice spoke out.

'Intact?'. The four elves turned to see Aragorn leaning against the wall. The ranger shrugged and continued. 'Honestly, that thing needs to be restyled. It looks really old'.

Elrond gave his youngest son a stare, but with a soft smile. 'I'll make a note to change that little one. Now', the old Elf clapped his hands together and looked around the group. 'Let's get you lot patched up shall we?'

Elrohir followed Aragorn and Arwen out, teasing them, and telling them to get a room. Elladan on the other hand stood there, transfixed on the dead body. A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder with a light squeeze.

'You did what one had to Elladan, we all make decisions. Some turn out the way we want to and others don't. That is the price of having free will'. Elladan nodded and sighed.

'But all for a stupid coin Ada, all for nothing.'

Elrond shook his head and gently pushed Elladan towards the door, 'You'll see in time how intersting that 'coin' was, my son. Now, come Ibelieve I have just discovered a cure. Elrond looked down at the arm and shook his head. Of all the simplest things.The poison hardened in the wound. All they had to do was take it out, after the Purist had done what it should have. Edomir had given them a start.

_'Not all people are what they seem'._

He turned on his heel without a second glance back, shutting the door behind. Besides it was so cold in there.

* * *

'After that, everything turned back to normal, we had Elladan's room cleaned out, the window fixed and Edomir sorted. After a few weeks of healing Elladan was back to normal and playing his usual pranks. Estel managed to scare everyone with his sheet over his head. I never knew my dearest twin had such a girly scream. In revenge? Elladan turned Aragorn's skin white, and with it, all his clothes. His excuse was that Estel fitted the colour'.

Everyone lay silent for a few seconds before Táridur's started to speak.

'Elrohir?'

Said Elf looked upwards from peering at the floor, and nodded. 'Where is Aragorn anyway? I thought he'd be here. He usually is following one of you two'. Elrohir shrugged.

'May be about somewhere with Arwen. That human never stays still'.

* * *

Aragorn sniggered from his place behind the sofa, he peeked around the edge and spotted Elrohir gazing at the floor again. Without another thought, he jumped over the sofa, and started to sway about.

'Whooooooo, a boogga bogga'.

He watched as Elrohir jumped, and the two little ones diving into Elrohir with a scream. His other brother stirred from his position and on noticing the white Aragorn with blurry eyes, yelled and ran behind the chair, knocking a sleeping Kirwen from her spot.

He couldn't help himself no more, and he flopped down onto the sofa kicking his legs out, laughing out loud and clutching his ribs. 'Oh…. Valar…. You should… you should have seen…your faces'. Aragorn paused before dissolving into another fit of laughter.

Elladan grabbed the top of the chair and pulled himself up, sharing a miffed look with his brother. Both Peredhils creeped forward and tackled their brother sending the sofa backwards and three brothers into a dust storm.

Kirwen, Táridur and Rúnya both looked on with confused and amused faces.

Something about them three wasn't exactly right.

* * *

Upon hearing the screaming Elrond and Telpëalata dashed into the Hall to only find Elrond's children fighting and Telpëalata's staring on in amusement. Both of the parents shrugged at each other, too tired and too much Miruvor in their system to care.

As they parted Telpëalata looked to Elrond. 'If you do not mind me asking my Lord, but why has Elladan dyed a fraction of his hair white?'

Elrond stopped dead, with wide eyes. 'He did what?' With that he ran back to the Halls with Telpëalata hot on his trail.

This indeed was going to be a very interesting Winter Solstice. As long as no one drunk all that heavily.

* * *

There we are, the end. (cries) The end? I can't believe it! Well tell me what you think, just clikc the little blue button and even its just a word tell me. Thank you to all my Valar blessed reviewers, you relly helped me finish this, I love you all. Massive mention to Viresse, she kept me going all the way and helped me loads.

But you all rock. I'll be back in a few weeks with the beginning of my new series 'Beyond Shadow'. See ya'll there.

Dae.


End file.
